Secrets of War
by Fake2ndName
Summary: After Mechtanium Surge 1, Ren Krawler finds himself in a position of chosen hero to discover the true Bakugan history.
1. Intro: The Meeting at Midnight

Meeting at midnight is normal, if you are a Gundalian general. Mysterious actions, last minute decisions, no explanations, all that characterized generations of Gundalian rulers and Nurzak was no exception. Ren wasn't surprised he got the message to get out of bed and teleport to the Castle to meet the Prime Minister in private. It was definitely no surprise; he had had that bad feeling all day long – for the last few days. When it happened, it was some kind of relief; plus, he'd been having insomnia anyway. However, what Nurzak said could hardly bring Ren happy sleep any time soon.

"Your recent achievements as a general have been analyzed," the Prime Minister got to the point immediately, "and the record isn't good."

"I'm listening," Ren said, calmly.

"Please, understand. Nobody blames you," Nurzak lowered his voice. "Your courage in the battle was obvious to all of us. You are a brave and worthy warrior. However, we have to face facts. We were not ready for this war. Our intelligence proved to be non-existent, our technologies out-dated, and our army useless when it had to fight a mighty Bakugan force. If we want to survive, we have to change."

Ren said nothing. It was exactly what he tried to explain every time he met the Prime Minister ever since he became a general, and always got the same answer: "War isn't our priority. Our priority is friendship and peace." Ren simply sat there listening and wondered what Nurzak meant by "we". His talks about parliamentary election and a new government had been only promises thus far. Nurzak still was the self-proclaimed head of the government and the body of it consisted of his appointed servants. Or, "we" were Nurzak, Ambassador Serena and the young Queen Fabia? Ren wasn't sure who the actual decision maker was in their complex international unity.

"The decision has been made." Again, Nurzak didn't say who made it. "It's time for Mason to show what he can do as a Gundalian general. You will be much more useful in the lab. It's not a punishment, Ren. We desperately need scientists. It will also take a pressure off you for a while."

So, these were the news? It was probably not that bad. Ren went down on one knee in acceptance.

"I'll do everything for Gundalia."

"Oh, save it. We both know there are things you'll never do. Not even for Gundalia," Nurzak said, somehow sarcastically. Ren dropped his eyes. He knew what Nurzak was picking at. He had been given hints already that "the government" expected more Forbidden Power action in the recent war.

"I mean, I'll do everything I can," Ren added, quietly. It was a good point. He had spent the last couple of days desperately aware of what he couldn't do. Like, he couldn't make Linehalt even spring out of the Bakugan ball while there were all ruins and devastation around and Gundalian people waited for them to bring angel feather rain and time flying backwards. At first, Ren hoped that Linehalt just needed to rest a little. Lately, it seemed that it's somehow not normal. Coming to this meeting at midnight, Ren had hoped that Nurzak would give him an advice, some useful information maybe. If there was a secret Nurzak knew, it was definitely time to share it. Oh, well. Either Nurzak had nothing to say or he didn't want to. He'd found another solution. Fine, then. Ren should find it, too.

"I'll do what I can in the lab. Has it been locked all the time since Kazarina's death?"

"Yes, that's right. We shouldn't forget about diplomacy concerning its reopening. Cruel experiments and war technologies have been forbidden. These matters make a difference for Neathians and we still got Ambassador Serena here."

Ambassador Serena!

Ren unconsciously clutched in his fist the cold, immobile Bakugan ball. Except Nurzak, in this whole galaxy only the former Queen Serena might know the answers he needed so bad. Was it possible that she'd agree to help? Ren had to admit that he didn't know much about Her Royalty. During his short service as a Neathian Castle Knight he didn't really get familiar with the secrets of Neathian Throne. He just learned there were some. He'd prefer to forget. Had the time come to remember, to think over everything he knew for not to miss a thing? If he wanted to get back and get even closer, he had to choose the right strategy.

**The Writer says: It's **_not_** fair. I so love Gundalians that I started my own Gundalian series and I still can't get rid of the damn Neathians. See the next chapter how I'll do them. [Laughs] Kidding. It will take time - and a flashback. If you rather want to proceed with the basic plot, go to Intro Continued, Chapter 13 (check The Writer Says there). Except, you still need to know: there are rules. There are two basic points why people write fan fictions, sex fantasies and conspiracy theories/alternative history. As promised, this one belongs to the section two. Which means: all that you know or have heard about Bakugan thus far is **_not true_**. This is all made up to hide the truth which is much more disturbing! Ren Krawler is the chosen hero to discover the truth. He doesn't know yet but he'll find out. Meanwhile, as The Writer, I respect the rules. I'm not changing a single bit in the existing Bakugan info. I quote it respectfully because I do not own Bakugan. Every conspiracy theory writer respects the material. We only dig deeper! That's why if those who own Bakugan have left any loose ends, any abrupt plotlines, or plotholes they can blame on themselves. The truth will come out! The first in line under the scrutiny is the story about the most boring of Worlds, Neathia. All chapters regarding that will be marked as ****_Secrets of Neathian Throne_**** or ****_SoNT_****. We need some secret codes since there are no subdivisions for Part I and Part II. [Winks] Go, Ren!**


	2. SoNT: Secrets of Neathian Throne

Ren left Nurzak in his office. They were obviously both suffering from insomnia but Ren preferred to fight his on his own. There were many things to do that couldn't wait. He wanted to inspect the laboratory; but, first of all, he had to drop into his capital residence, write a few messages and change clothes. There was no need for armors and massive war shoes in his new civil life. He had to hurry up. When they parted, Nurzak had promised to arrange the meeting with Ambassador Serena as soon as possible and he had to be ready any time.

Maybe he shouldn't leave it to Nurzak. Ren wondered if it would be better to ask for the audience himself. Nurzak could hardly know the details of how Ren Krawler and Ambassador Serena, then the Queen Serena, first met. Actually, few knew. For the general public, it was the official ceremony, in which a fair Queen honored a bright Knight. The truth was slightly different. Ren shook his head, while walking the long corridor in the Gundalian Castle: a Gundalian, who blew up the Second Shield, was introduced into the most important National Security force next day, with honors. How young should be the children to believe that it just so happens? Nurzak was definitely way too old and wise.

The truth was, Elright ushered Ren to the Queen right after his transported body properly established itself on the ground. The Queen was waiting to see him alone and ask him a few questions, that's what Elright said. Ren was a bit nervous, but the small room, vases filled with chrysanthemums and the mild, pleasant appearance of the white-dressed Queen calmed him down instantly.

"So, you're Ren Krawler," the Queen stood up and stepped ahead to greet him, speaking in a voice so serene that she might well be named after it.

"I am, Your Majesty," Ren answered as graciously as he could.

"Do you have a Bakugan?"

"Yes, I have Linehalt and Rubanoid."

"Can you hand them over to me?"

"It'll be my honor."

Ren watched how Queen Serena took the Bakugan balls and went across to the opposite wall where something like a big glass chest was brought on a trolley. She moved the cover open and Ren felt the cool in the little room. Obviously, it wasn't glass. It was ice. Queen Serena placed Bakugan balls in two small openings and covered with the ice block, clicking the locks. Now Linehalt and Rubanoid were stored within the ice cube in their ball shape. Ren said nothing, waiting for the explanation.

"Take care of them," Serena told Elright, who moved the trolley out. "You have no worries, Ren. They will remain frozen while you are visiting here. You are not participating in a battle anyway, I hope you understand. We have only one Shield left and we can't take it on and off every time to let you pass through. It's too dangerous. Even this one time was a big risk for us."

"I understand and I thank you," Ren said, a little disappointed though. "Just… what's the point to freeze Bakugan?"

"It's a safety precaution. The Forbidden Power can be very dangerous and unpredictable."

"Yeah, but why should Rubanoid... What did you just say?" Ren was finally hit by the incongruity. He used to think that the Forbidden Power was a top secret, thoroughly Gundalian, kept so well that even Gundalians themselves were not sure what they knew or didn't know about it. Had he come here to discover a Neathian who talked and acted like she'd been familiar with this power for ages?

"Do you know anything about the Forbidden Power? I thought it's a secret."

The green, mysterious Neathian eyes of the Queen met his worried, yet hopeful golden-yellow sight.

"It's not playing secrets, Ren Krawler. It's wisdom. A wise person does not boast about his or her knowledge. They keep silent until the time has come."

Ren couldn't tell from her serene tone if she was encouraging him or declining his question. He didn't want to wait to find out. His patience had worn out during this long hard day.

"Please, Your Majesty. I really need answers!"

Queen Serena was the second monarch in twenty-four hours he had an opportunity to ask the question of his life; but obviously, he wasn't destined to get the answer. This time, their conversation was interrupted in the most unexpected and disrespectful way.


	3. SoNT: How did it Taste

The door sprung open and Dan Kuso, the best Bakugan Battle Brawler in person, catapulted himself inside yelling:

"Are you serious?!..."

"Stop shouting, it's disrespect! You're talking to the Queen," protested Fabia, following him into the room with Shun, Marucho, and Jake. Ren looked at them in shock; that's what he thought then, it was a shocking interruption. Ren was mistaking. It was but a bit unexpected. The shock came moments later when Ren realized what Dan and Fabia were having the argument about:

"Captain Elright can't take Ren's Bakugan away! Ren is here to fight Barodius," Dan fumed.

"No, he's not. He can't be trusted!"

"What? Minutes ago you said something else."

"It was a strategy!' Fabia's petite figure was strained, her big green eyes determined like she was about to brawl somebody. Oh, dear. Not somebody: it was like she was about to brawl Dan Kuso! "Villains like him can't be left walking freely out there. I battled him to make sure he uses all his Bakugan power and can be disarmed easily. He had to believe he's forgiven and trust his Bakugans to Serena. It was our plan!"

"You lied to us?" Dan screamed, turning red. "How could you?!"

"Yes, I lied and I'm sorry." Fabia already had tears in her eyes but she bravely went on. "My home is in the first place. I knew you won't help and that's why I lied. I had to do it alone."

Dan caught his breath, giving a chance to Marucho's tiny voice, even more bewailing than usual:

"Fabia, it's not fair."

"Isn't it, really? He destroyed the Second Shield. He nearly finished my planet and exposed us to our enemies, and you brought him candies! Is that supposed to be fair? Let's bring sweets to everybody who's blowing up things, yeah."

Marucho kind of groaned a bit but said nothing. Ren knew; he was a sophisticated young alien and he used to google phenomena while watching Brawlers' behavior on the Earth, working undercover. There was a type of bound, unknown to Gundalians but omnipresent in Earthian mythologies, called "unconditional love". He also learned that scientific evidence states its existence basically in children and, occasionally, in their mothers. Marucho was a child. That's why he loved to have candies and give candies. Ren twitched a little. It was embarrassing. He, Ren, might look like one, too, coming here saying "Sorry!" and thinking that will be it. It was a misunderstanding! He wasn't a kid. Fabia Sheen was right. He still couldn't explain why it felt somehow wrong despite of being right but he supposed it was simply the emotion of shame.

Meanwhile, Dan Kuso had his own vision of things:

"The Second Shield was an accident! Fabia, you don't know what you're talking about. I saw the battle. It wasn't like that baby sandbox Bakugan brawl you had with Ren. His life was at stake and mine was, too!"

Tears were running down Fabia's cheeks but she didn't give up:

"You are the one who knows nothing at all! You know nothing about Gundalians. It's not the first time they use Forbidden Powers against us. You can never trust a Gundalian! They lie and betray all their life."

"Do they? You also betray and lie. You are no better than a Gundalian in my eyes now!" Dan turned his back to Fabia - only to meet Shun Kazami.

"What did you just say?" The ninja brawler asked angrily.

"No, you said it!" Jake pushed Shun.

"Step back!" Dan slid past both of them and addressed the Queen: "I'm sick of this and I'm not going to say it twice. Give Linehalt and Rubanoid back to Ren, now! Or, I go home."

"What?!..." Shun's face yanked.

"Linehalt and Rubanoid are staying where they are." Queen Serena said, quietly. She was calm. She was also pale, but wasn't she always?

"Great. I'm leaving, then!" Dan flipped around demonstratively.

"Yes, we're leaving and we take Ren with us!" Jake added, imitating Dan's move, and grabbed Ren's shoulder on his way out.

"STOP, all of you. I'm not going anywhere!" Ren freed himself from Jake's grasp.

"What do you mean, you're not going?" Jake's mouth was left open.

"I mean, Fabia's right. You know nothing about Gundalians. I'm here because Barodious sent me in." Ren had no idea why he said this, but he instantly felt that the words were right for the situation. Suddenly, there was full silence in the room. Ren looked at Fabia. He thought she had a lovely human form with those cheeks blushing and tears glistening in the eyes. Angry tears indeed: she gave him a hostile sight when their eyes met.

"What, Ren Krawler? Have you just tried your own medicine? How does it taste?"

Ren swallowed.

"Yes, I am on a mission… I was on a mission and Fabia got me. Accept it." He said.

"What mission? Why are you telling us?" Shun asked, suspiciously.

"Well… I kind of have nothing to lose." Ren had to compose some believable explanation. A good thing he watched movies while on the Earth. "Barodius wanted me to spy and to blow up this place if I can't find another way how to get him the Sacred Orb. Eventually, I am disarmed, Neathians don't trust me, and you want to take me from here. There is no way I can do it. I can clear my conscience and be myself now." For most effect, he switched back to his Gundalian shape.

"Oh no! Not again," Marucho whined.

Dan was human and he wasn't about to change. He became deep red. And he exploded:

"You… Stop _fucking_ me, right?!" He shouted at Ren. Shun frowned, Marucho giggled sheepishly, and both Royal Ladies remained deadpan. Jake devotedly echoed: "Yes, stop fucking him!" and Dan went on: "I know what I see! Barodius nearly killed you and you are telling me it was all planned. That's bullshit!"

"Stop fucking yourself," Ren answered in a lowered voice because he wasn't sure about the proper meaning of this, thoroughly Earthian, idiom. "It's Barodius! He kills his minors to get what he wants. You better think again what really happened there. Barodius could easily finish you himself but he sent me. He wanted you to believe I saved your life and you did! Just think, did Barodius ever, for one single second, show a surprise – or anger?" Ren stopped abruptly. It was a revelation for him, too. Freshly disappointed himself, he could effectively compare. Barodius didn't act like one who'd been just betrayed. Barodius was in full control. Like always, he manipulated Ren. He had proved nothing to his former boss. It was but one more failure.

Dan was breathing unevenly. It was his turn to have tears in the eyes.

"It's _bullshit…_ I don't know why but it's bullshit. I'm not listening!" He finally shouted and popped out of the room.

"Your Majesty." Captain Elright stepped into the doorway. "All right, everyone?"

"Yes, we only showed our true colors. I'm done, so can you take me somewhere I can be alone now? Please." It wasn't polite from Ren to answer instead of the Majesty but he did. He had to hurry up. Even Gundalians have breakdowns; and Ren felt his was on the way. He wanted no more answers, no conversations, no nothing. It was appalling. The very moment he thought his life finally took the turn to the bright side, everything went upside down and his future seemed dark like never before.

**The Writer says: Sorry for this kindergarten scene. I promised to bring truth to The Reader and that's what it's like ****sometimes****. That's why this story and Bakugan Battle Brawlers series distributed on the Earth via certain Cartoon Network (coded **_BBB_** for further quote) are different things. We just occasionally interpret very similar events, and you have to know that events very similar to those quoted in this chapter also take place in **_BBB's_** 25-th and 26-th episode of **_Gundalian Invaders_**. Truly, Brawlers are but a bunch of unorganized teens; they scream, shout, carry out soppy dramas, and say something rude when they have nothing to say. I've got tons of compromising material like that but I'm not here to expose someone. There are greater things at stake. Follow to the next chapter to find out! **


	4. SoNT:The Night When Darkness Didn't Fall

Gundalia was a planet with no daylight. In Neathia, a real night never came. Before Gundalians brought their smoke screens and aerial explosions, Neathians had no idea what the darkness was. The Sacred Orb emanated its light endlessly; its glow changed during the cycle of day from blazing white at midday trough yellow, orange and amber in the afternoon till crimson during the nighttime and pale rose and violet in early morning hours but this shine never stopped. A creature of darkness, Ren Krawler couldn't guess how tiresome it could be; how exposed it made to feel those under the weight of guilt.

The light was his least problem though, that first night he spent on the planet of Neathia. The light was omnipresent nonetheless; the cell where captain Elright brought him, so small that it rather reminded a compartment in a cupboard with a tiny bed in form of a shelf, had no windows and no door, just an open arch entrance that faced the sacred-sunlit Neathian sky.

"You are free to go out. A Knight who patrols on the terrace will keep an eye on you. You'll be told where you're allowed to go and what's under prohibition." Elright explained in a cold voice. Ren could tell that Neathian captain considers him an enemy despite of the refined manner Elright conducted himself.

"Captain." Ren decided to make a try. "I collaborate. Will I be admitted to see Linehalt?"

Elright stopped and starred at him astounded.

"Just... to have a look." Confused by his sight, Ren added quietly.

"I really doubt it." Elright finally said and turned away.

"Why? Is it because of what Fabia said, it's not the first time Forbidden Powers have been used against Neathia? It can't be true."

"Why not?" Captain answered, sharply. "Is it unbelievable that we are prepared and able to take measures against the force that once destroyed the whole galaxy so that only Gundalia and Neathia are left? You're a Darkus fighter, Ren Krawler. You operate the Forbidden Power. You can't be that naïve."

Ren gasped. There was actually something else he meant being not true. He used to believe that Neathia was a newly discovered world. He remembered space travel maps and coordinates where there was no sign of Neathia in them. He was still bearing in mind Borodius's speech that day when Gundalian Invasion was announced: "There's good news. We have discovered a new planet named Neathia. It's the space we were looking for to expand our Empire. They will become the first step on our way up. We will bring Gundalia to the wealth and glory unseen in the Universe." Ren was listening with tremor then. Somewhere in this Universe was his coveted sunlight.

That was also true that Barodius hated history, though. The subject was forbidden at school. The Emperor used to say: "History only makes sense if you call "history" the future in making". Alas, he was wrong. History made sense for Neathians. They were not playing secrets. They simply thought Ren wasn't ignorant to the degree he truly was.

"What, then? Are you afraid of the Forbidden Power the same way Nurzak fears the Sacred Orb?" Ren tried to provoke Elright. He got more than he bargained for.

"I'm afraid of nothing, Gundalian. After time spent within a block of modified ice Bakugan balls lose abilities and won't open for about hundred years or more. Believe me, we are safe now and there's nothing to fear. I really wish you had reasons to be afraid of justice yourself. However, the Neathian Queen is merciful and you won't be treated like you deserve it. Have a comfortable rest." And he went away.

The first impulse that Ren felt was to rush after him, scream, run somewhere, and kick somebody. He even made a few steps to the exit arch to stop there helplessly. He could see a Neathian Knight on the terrace and another Knight on the lower terrace. He wouldn't get anywhere but that wasn't the point. The point was, they were right. He could only kick at himself. They all, captain Elright, the merciful Queen Serena, fierce little Fabia, and their white-clad Knights, they all were right. They were about to do their right thing and he, Ren Krawler, had to let them. It was too late. He had his chance and he blew it. He was given a simple task, so plain that even baby could do it. He had to stay underground and keep himself and his dark Bakugan away from sunshine and other people. He had done exactly the opposite. More than that; offering his services, he had placed the most dangerous powers in hands of the most dangerous person, Emperor Barodius - Barodius, who was now closer than ever to his victory. Ren could only pray for them right people to succeed.

Ren pressed himself to turn around, sat down on the bed, and tucked himself into the corner. It was weird to remember that not long ago he cried because he had lost a baby sandbox Bakugan brawl to a princessy girl in front of the friends he wanted to impress most. Slightly later, he didn't dare to cry because the sense of betrayal had left him so humiliated that he wanted not to see those same friends anymore. Ren sighed, closed his eyes, and rested the back of his head against the wall. Goodness, he'd been such a damsel in distress. He should rather thank Fabia. It was a good lesson, to learn the difference between being betrayed and being fooled by the strategy. Earlier, he used to think that Marucho overreacted. Well - earlier, before Ren had ever trusted anyone himself. Too bad this lesson came too late. He was capable to accept what Neathians did to him and to Linehalt but the fact that he was still alive was odd. He wanted to die.

That meant he had a problem. Gundalians are tough creatures. Not a chance he could kill himself hitting his head against the wall or hanging himself, or, jumping down the terrace. He needed some particular environment or special equipment. Or, he needed Barodius to win. Barodius was a top-class expert of painful death and he had already promised Ren something special. Ren sighed, again. Dreams! Would Barodius win, he'd be so busy destroying the whole planet he'd hardly have time for a negligible traitor Ren Krawler. Barodius had to lose! What to do after that, Ren had little idea. He thought he might refuse to take food. That might work by time. Or, he could officially plead for execution. Ren knew that Fabia was mad at him; so, she'd prefer him to live and suffer badly but Serena seemed to be a nice lady. She might agree to kill him; especially if he'd confess that living really stung. They said she was a merciful Queen. That might do.

Ren shivered. The pain of being alive wasn't but a figure of speech; he had a physical reaction. He recognized it. It was a phantom cold, the experience that Linehalt was simultaneously going through. It used to happen during their Bakugan brawls sometimes. So, it wasn't painless, that modified ice, and it was entirely Ren's fault. How could he do this to Linehalt? Elright kind of said that Linehalt was to be frozen numb. How long it would take: minutes, hours or days maybe? Ren growled and buried his face. He couldn't stand this luminosity of sky any longer. He dreamt all his life to remain in the sunshine and when it finally happened, it hurt.

Making his way home through the soothing darkness of Gundalian capital that traditionally suffered from power cuts, Ren was still shivering over recollections of that warm shine-lit night. He didn't give an Earthian idiom about his own self-inflicted teenage angst; he already knew that growing up was a pain. These were secrets to unfold that scared him. He was so happy back then when everything was sorted out that he had stopped to ask questions; however, the questions were still there. Ren took out Linehalt's Bakugan ball. It was numb, no sign of life in there. Ren looked it up closely. So, Neathians used technologies that reportedly brought Bakugans into this state for a very long time. Could they know something about the reverse process?

Ren was so deep in thoughts he barely noticed he was already there, by his compartment entrance situated in the far-away wing of Gundalian Academy of War, which had been recently renamed Academy of Peace. He reached out mechanically and realized the door handle wasn't in place. The shadows of the doorway and memories he had in mind had hidden from his view that the door was actually half-open. Ren held his step. Just a precaution: he knew Gundalia wasn't at all that peaceful and friendly place Nurzak would like other planets to believe it is.

**The Writer says: The Reader must be thinking by now, am I going to fill **_BBB _**plotholes or am I just making them bigger? Oh, well. What can I say? What if you just… trust me! [Winks] **


	5. The Visitors

Ren Krawler wasn't just your regular Gundalian. Formatting years in the yawn of underground had left their marks. Some were obnoxious habits, for example, he could animal-like feed on live pests and insects when hungry. Others were praiseworthy orientation bonuses. He recognized scents, had a perfect sense of hearing and an enviable night vision. He could easily move entirely blind, guided by his touch and thermo sensibility. After he discovered the suspiciously unlocked door, Ren reacted expertly. First, he took a minute to sniff into the waft brought to him by the draught. There were live bodies inside; he could tell at once. He wasn't sure about the smelly personalities but there was something familiar in that mix of odors – familiar and not pleasant. Then, Ren cautiously stepped into the shades of entrance and listened. His ears agreed with his nostrils: he had visitors. There were soft steps and a murmured phrase deep down the hallway:

"I checked the bedroom. He's not here."

Ren made a move closer, so that he was able to distinguish two shadows cast by the emergency light in his lobby: one tall, one small.

"He can still show up. What if we give him a minute?" He caught a slightly louder answer. The voice gave Ren goose bumps. It couldn't be! On the other hand, why not: who said that the speaker was immune to Linehalt's heeling power back then in Neathia? What was he doing here, then? Ren decided to use one of the detour passages built by the previous army Commander and owner of this place, Gill. It led him straight to the secret entrance to the lobby, disguised as a bookcase. Carefully, Ren removed a tome. This way, he could do a little spying job before action started.

Lobby was the biggest and most lavishly decorated area of the compartment. Ren had had no time to refurnish it; he was rarely at home. Eventually, everything was still like it was designed by Gill - which meant, it was rather pompous. There were also some extra comforts in form of sofas, carpets, cushions, and even a small fountain. No wonder that both uninvited guests chose this room to make themselves at home.

"Let's see what we have thus far." The taller of the two lit a lamp on the mosaic tea table to shed the light over something that looked like marbles but were not marbles - and over two faces that Ren knew to the detail: Airzel and Stoica! "There are two Subterra, two Ventus and an Aquo from me. What is in your basket, Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Shut up, pervert. I got three Subterra, a Ventus, an Aquo and two Haos." Stoica giggled and added his handful of Bakugan balls to those on the table. "Great catch of Subterra Bakugans! Nurzak will go straight mad."

"Still, no Pyrus and no Darkus."

"Yeah, that sucks. Pyrus is the priciest."

"Well, Darkus isn't. However, one particular Darkus would make a perfect gift." They laughed on something only they knew. Finally, Stoica calmed down and said:

"You know, we can get Pyrus at the Embassy if we are lucky and a couple more Haos as well."

"What, Stoica, are you going to rob the Embassy? Aren't you afraid of an international scandal?" Both laughed, chuckling, till breathless. Ren was in cold sweat. They were talking about the Embassy of Neathia.

"It's the harvest season, baby. Fruits are ripe and ready for us to collect. We have to take all what we can."

"Besides, Stoica, don't you sometimes have a feeling that someone is watching you? There was that one thing about Gill's bookcase…" And, before Ren reacted, Airzel swung it open. "Next time wear sunglasses, Ren Krawler. Your cat eyes gleam in the darkness!"

"What are you doing in my house?" Ren asked, making no move, showing no emotion.

"Don't you know? While you are receiving honors from all governments in the row, we fight for survival. Your glorious victory made us outcast." Airzel said with an ominous grin.

"Exactly! We are but poor alien immigrants struggling on the Earth." To illustrate, Stoica changed to his human form. "To win the battle for survival there, we need lots of G-Power points otherwise known as "money". Luckily, we have something that Terrenes want. Bakugans are living next to the people now and are pretty popular. Every kid loves to have a Bakugan guardian and friend. For a modest reward, we help them to get a genuine smuggled Gundalian specimen." Both laughed again. Airzel added:

"Yeah, Ren, these funny transforming balls make good sales. We are on the mission to bless Terrenes with some more. Would you mind to throw us yours?"

"Get out of my place!" Ren seethed through his teeth.

"Right after we mug you, Ren. What's the way you like it? Think! There are two of us. Will you hand us that little black ball kindly or do you prefer to be touched?"

"You think. There are only two of you. If you touch me, you'll be sorry." Ren's eyes gleamed quite beasty when he said that. He was confident about what happens next. Like many elite interior spaces in Gundalia, his apartment was Bakugan Battle proof. They couldn't brawl here and Linehalt's current form was no problem. Ren also knew that most of Gundalians, Airzel and Stoica included, were used to rely on high-tech and Bakugan energy, which meant they were not particularly physical. Ren on his part had had a bit of Neathian training. He honestly viewed his chances in a hand-to-hand combat as good.

For a few beats, all three were standing still, waiting.

"Actually, Ren, we don't just bring Gundalian toys to the Earth." Finally, Stoica broke the silence. "We also try their toys on Gundalians. Some of them don't work but some do. This one does!" – And he spurted pepper spray into Ren's face. "Get the injection pistol, Airzel… Ouch!"

The gas really worked, it made Ren blind and scentless for a moment. However, he was still thermo sensitive and simply kicked the closest warm body he felt - one and then another.

"I need no vision, you stupid!"

"Crap!" Screamed Airzel and Ren heard an object falling. Obviously, it was the injection pistol, kicked out of Airzel's hand. Ren used the moment to jump into the fountain to wash his eyes. For the first time, he was happy he hadn't had this interior element removed. Blurry, the vision returned and so did the trouble. Pepper gas wasn't the only toy these two had brought from another planet: Stoica was holding a machine gun.

"Terrenes are retard. Why do they need Bakugans if they can play with PK?" Stoica asked rhetorically and fired it. A round of twenty-five shots into his breastplate effectively swept Ren out of the fountain and flung him against the back wall. It really helped that he used to watch those movies: Ren instinctively rolled behind the nearest shelter even before he got his breath back. Previously, he didn't realize why Gill had so massive, stone-decorated furniture pieces in the lobby. Oh, well. Clearly, he was preparing for the alien invasion from the Earth.

"You're a funny creature, Ren Krawler. You might enjoy all pleasures on the Earth with us if you had picked sides more wisely." Stoica fired another round at the row of marble-plated straight-back chairs Ren was hiding behind. "You were so obsessed with sunshine and so lifted up by friendship. Today, you're still in the darkest place, all alone, and your truly loyal friends never ever bother to call. "

"Shut up. You know nothing about it!" Ren shouted. Stoica laughed and gave his weapon one more go.

"It's my turn now." Airzel said. Ren peered and couldn't tell what was crazier: the fact that Airzel had switched to his human form, which looked like Andy Warhol with a ponytail, or the fact that he was aiming at him Bazooka.

"Ready for the salute, my sweet General?"

Ren moved from the place as quick as he could, and the duo laughed their heads off, while the exploding projectile threw several chairs in the air, made an effective hole into the floor right where Ren was a second ago, and covered him with shatters.

"So what? Is it possible to kill a Gundalian by a Terrene shoulder-launched missile?" Airzel asked, when the silence finally fell.

"Maybe if he swallows one and burps." Ren muttered angrily.

"Do us a favor, then!" He heard his visitors chuckling. A hand-thrown grenade softly rolled over his improvised shield and Ren threw it back, no thinking. Next moment he regretted it. Apparently the missile had landed on the mosaic tea table: the blow made multicolor splinters and bouncy Bakugan balls fly like mercury drops in all directions over the place. A loose Ventus hit Ren's nose. He caught it and put it in his pocket carefully.

"That's it. I'm angry now. Get him!" Stoica commanded and Airzel fired. Ren watched the explosion making another hole, this time in the interior wall.

"You only got the wall, dumbass."

"You're right. I'll better get the ceiling." Airzel said and aimed higher. Huge section of the ceiling went down in a cloud of dust. Ren didn't expect that. It was too late to get up and run; this one was too big anyway. Ren hid his head. Falling ruins pressed him to the ground. Stoica was right. That was it.

"Good job." Dizzy, he heard Stoica saying. "Who's getting his Bakugan out the pile of crap now?"

"I might." A certain third voice said. Ren thought he apparently was unconscious and materializing the memories he had a short while ago. It was exactly the same voice that got him up after the worst night of his life in Neathia.


	6. SoNT: The Forgotten Hero

The pain caused by a body-size object – and then another one - landing right on top of the pile of debris Ren was laying under reminded that he is alert. He heard Stoica's "Ouch!" within inches from his left ear and Airzel shrieking:

"What the… what was that?"

"That was a throw and a kick." A sound and complacent male voice with strong Neathian accent enlightened him. "Better watch your back when you'll be sneaking around the Embassy of Peace next time!"

"Retreat!" Stoica screamed and Ren recognized the familiar whizz that usually accompanied body transportation. Ren knew he had to make a sound or give some kind of a sign but all he managed was a muted grunt. This helpless condition instantly brought Ren's memories back.

Those were trolley wheels. Not steps, not voices on the terrace, not dazzling beams of Neathian morning light but this quiet screechy sound made Ren to halt the uncontrollable sobbing that was going on he didn't know how long and raised an absurd, illogical, and desperate hope in him. It was a disappointment though: just another white-dressed Neathian warden entered his cell with a breakfast trolley. Tears were coming up again and Ren turned face to the wall, hiding his aching eyelids in the curve of his arm.

"Come on, Ren. I know you're awake." The voice was soft and addressed him somehow casual. Ren didn't care to look.

"I need no food, sorry. I only want to sleep."

Ren lied. Every time he was about to snooze he was caught by the same mental picture. He was trapped within a block of ice, infinite like the underground he once was thrown into, and the freeze was tearing into him, strangling, squeezing his life out until he opened eyes and cried because, no matter how miserable it was, it at least prevented him from sleeping. He only wanted all flawless Neathians to go and leave him alone.

"Remember me, Ren Krawler?"

Ren turned face up with no enthusiasm. For a moment, he just blinked thinking that all Neathian faces actually look the same. Finally, his guest did him a favor and switched to his human form. Ren made a deep sigh:

"Yes, I do. I remember what I did to you, Linus Claude. You probably heard me crying. My current situation must be a proof that justice exists and what goes around, comes around."

"I need no such proofs to know that justice exists and that no Brawler deserves his Bakugan to be taken away." Linus paid him a smile, which looked a bit strange but still kind.

Ren wanted to say sorry for what happened to Neo but he swallowed it. He was here to pay for what he'd done and not to ask for any kind of forgiveness; so he just said:

"I am the only exception. I did all wrong choices and Linehalt paid for that."

"At least, you two did something good for me." Latter, Ren got used to those alien smiles and expressions of happiness Linus Claude had around since Neo passed; but that first time, it was a bit baffling. He didn't know how to react. Linus on his part wasn't confused at all by Ren's confusion; he sat down on Ren's bed and continued:

"Yes, Ren Krawler, actually I am here to thank you. You helped me and Neo to fulfill our destiny. Thanks to you, Neo could accomplish the task of his being."

"So, what about you?" Ren asked quietly.

"Me? I have a new life now and many other things that I can do. Like, I can cook. Look here, I've brought you some soup. Want you try?"

Ren didn't want to be rude and reached out for the spoon. The soup tasted horribly, way too salty and spiced. Ren thought that was because he wasn't used to Neathian kitchen. He didn't consider himself a picky eater though so he sat up to have a meal, saying politely:

"Thank you, it's very good."

"Wait!" Linus took the spoon before Ren ate some more and tried the dish himself. His face twisted spectacularly:

"Oh, no! It was a bad idea to leave Jake alone in the kitchen with a set of spices. Were you really about to eat this just to make me a compliment? Ren Krawler, you're not a monster. Or rather, you're in a good sense. Let's go and find you some real food."

"No, I…" Ren started his refuse and then cut it. Neo died after he was taken from Linus violently and Linus had found the courage to carry on doing useful little things. Linehalt was to be fine in hundred years or so; but he, Ren, preferred to lay here whimpering for attention egoistically. He should really have some shame. Ren wiped his eyes and finished the sentence:

"I mean, I'm not hungry but I can help you dishwashing if you don't mind."

"Are you kidding? That's the best news in a long time. You can't imagine what a mess these children from the Earth leave after themselves. Besides, would you mind to change into a human form? No offence, but I'm not sure if things you're wearing are good for the kitchen hygiene standards."

That was Linus Claude, Ladies and Gentlemen. Ren was happy he had learned to tell these neat Neathian looks apart because that was also Linus Claude in his lobby, who, whistling a tranquil alien tune, pulled aside pieces of wreckage that forced Ren down until Ren could see his Neathian features gleaming in the Gundalian dusk. Linus gave him one of his famuos smiles while Ren coughed out dust and bits of wall plastering. Finally, Ren was able to talk:

"I nearly forgot that good things do happen!" He said.

**The Writer says: The story about Neo and Linus Claude is also featured in episode 11 of **_BBB Gundalian Invaders_**, as you might already know. Of course, it's only coincidence that **_BBB_** featured a story about somebody also named Linus Claude and a Bakugan, also called Neo, that also sacrificed himself. Except! There are too many coincidences... Do you really believe that? Just a hint: doesn't it look like a conspiracy? No? All right, let's talk about it later. **


	7. SoNT: Someone's in the Kitchen

It was really a shame that Ren had forgotten about Linus; and even more regrets that previous time in Neathia he made little use of knowing somebody no less informed than Serena and definitely easier to communicate. Oh, well. Ren had other things to worry about then.

Linus Claude was obviously on a mission to prove that good things still do happen when he took Ren to the spacious and airy kitchen of Neathian Castle and fixed him a cup of tea; it was kind to the degree it made Ren nervous. Frankly, such a friendly behavior in contrast with other Neathians raised doubts about Linus's adequacy. Linus had been through a traumatic experience; and then all smiles, expression of happiness, and treating his direct offender as a guest, what should it mean? What if the poor fellow simply was, like… damaged, you know?

Ren had to do something before it had gone too far. He wasn't here to exploit the vulnerable. He tried his tea – it was actually very good! – And then spoke up to Linus:

"Please, don't get me wrong, you're very kind. Just, are you sure you won't find yourself in trouble for taking me here? I mean, your compatriots seem to be really mad at me. You know, about that… the Forbidden Power I used."

Linus checked biscuits in the oven, whistling some thoughtful musical tune:

"The Forbidden Power… What's wrong with the Forbidden Power?"

Ren dropped his eyes. Clearly, it wasn't an adequate reaction. There should be tension, awe, or superstitious fear maybe. Linus was absolutely relaxed. Oh, dear. Ren was in the kitchen with a madman.

"Well… the Forbidden Power destroyed the galaxy." He finally dared to say.

Linus uttered a soft laughter:

"Who told you that? Is it what they teach you at school in Gundalia?"

Ren so needed every bit of hope. What if Linus wasn't insane, just open-minded? He decided to go for an answer:

"No, that's what Elright said. In Gundalia, they actually say nothing. It's forbidden I guess. However, my folks buried me alive in the underground because they thought I'm dangerous and it took someone as crazy as Barodius to let me out. What should I think?"

"All right." Linus sat himself up in front of Ren and pulled Ren's tea aside. "Now, listen closely! These are all legends from the past so deep that no scientific evidence is available. You should think twice before to believe a thing. Personally I think it's true that our galaxy consisted of more planets and it's quite possible there were four more like in that Six Element Galaxy legend. That's also a fact that Gundalia and Neathia have had wars previously. But to blame the Forbidden Power for the whole galaxy is over the top! I'll tell you, Neo was there when Pyrus planet exploded; he was thrown into our atmosphere as a meteor then. That's how we got him here. His doomsday recollections were quite clear, and you know what? There was no sign of Gudalian ships, invaders, or any dark Bakugan. People just love to play the blame game. They can't accept the fact that natural disasters do happen. Counter-polar planetary systems are less stable than solar systems and that's all. "

"Aw, planetary systems…" Ren remembered been taught something like this. Like, in solar systems several planets gravitate around a star and each has its own orbit while two counter-polar planets gravitate towards each other moving in the same orbit… or, vice versa. Astrophysics wasn't his favorite subject. He was a modern alien who considered space maps a dated science. Who cares why and where planets hang in the open space since all normal people use dimensional transporters to get directly to the spot? "I'm afraid I don't know much about it and I don't care. I only wish I could get Linehalt back."

"Sure you can." Linus said enthusiastically. "Bakugans like Neo or Linehalt are pretty powerful but it doesn't make them dangerous. I believe our Royalties will realize that sooner or later."

"I just hope it won't be too late. They have put Linehalt in a block of modified ice."

Linus gasped and said nothing. He probably didn't want to upset Ren so he made a look he's fussing about his bakery job. Or, was he really?

"Goodness… I nearly got these burned!" He rushed to the oven and got the baking tray out in a cloud of steam. Lucky, biscuits were just nicely brown."Yeah, that was close… So, Ren, it only means we have to figure out something quickly, haven't we? We can't think with an empty stomach though. Come; take some biscuits before Jake gets them first!"

Linus should know better than that. The next visitor they had in the kitchen had no interest in biscuits at all.

**The Writer says: We really **_are_** close, I have to warn you. **_Secrets of Neathian Throne_** are about to go down like dominoes in following chapters, one by one. So better fill in your predictions what will happen next (or, your confessions what you thought will come next if you're afraid to influence the future via time machine) in the comment section. And, **_**YES!**_** You can "Register" for this site to comment and "Follow" this story to be informed immediately when a new chapter is uploaded. [Smiles a big advert smile] **


	8. SoNT: Too Many Cooks in the Kitchen

"What do you think you're doing, Linus?"

It was Captain Elright, visibly infuriated, who entered the kitchen along with several Neathian soldiers. Ren remembered having seen one of those Jake-style Neathian hairdos on the terrace. Apparently the Knight dashed to inform his Captain as soon as they left. Ren urgently needed an Earthian idiom to express his upcoming emotion but all he could recall in a hurry was "Doh!" He got up to go.

"Sit down, Ren. I'll do the talking." Linus held him back, then stepped forward to meet the intruders:

"What I do is not your problem, Elright. You're in charge of the army. I'm in charge of the kitchen and I see there too many cooks for now. That's why get out, you and your men."

"All right, but he's coming with us. He's nothing to do here as well." Captain Elright pointed at Ren.

"It's up to me to decide who'll help me in the kitchen."

"You're wrong. No one will touch the food knowing that a Gundalian prepared it. We don't trust them. That's a rule." Elright said and gave Ren a piercing sight.

"I just meant to do the washing up…" Ren responded, unhappy, and added quickly:

"Or, I can do something else. There must be some jobs you'd prefer your enemy to do."

"No, there're none. Contrary from you we have work ethics." Captain Elright wasn't amused. Linus shook his head:

"Listen to your own words, Elright! How can he learn any kind of ethics if he is not allowed to do a thing?"

"What makes you care so much, Linus?" Both Neathians remained composed, but the tension kept building up bit by bit.

"Let's say I know how it feels to lose a Bakugan."

"Well, you certainly know very well how to mess up things and lose a Bakugan. On my part, I have been a captive of Gundalians. I know what these punks are like. They have no shame or conscience. Ren's returning in his cell."

"Captain, please. Can I at least give Rubanoid to Linus? Rubanoid doesn't own the Forbidden Power and…" Ren stopped but it was too late. He saw in Elright's eyes that he definitely shouldn't say that.

"I see!" Elright uttered with vehemence, turning towards Linus. "Is that how he bought you? He promised to give you a Bakugan so that you can be a Brawler again and you instantly took the side of our enemy. How pathetic, Linus. You're so cheap."

"You're not the one to question my loyalty, Captain Elright." Linus kept cool but his eyes were burning. "The first time I heard about Rubanoid is now and I can swear it upon the Water of the Sacred Spring. Yes, Ren, actually there's a quick and easy way how to resolve all doubts and loyalty matters!"

Elright gasped in discontent:

"Did you just mention the Sacred Spring in presence of a foe?"

"Who mentioned the Sacred Spring?" A female voice intervened, sweet and clear, making everybody's head to turn towards the door.

"Your Majesty!" Captain Elright exclaimed. All present Neathians bowed to greet her and Ren wisely decided to do the same: Queen Serena entered the kitchen.

"You're free to go." Serena sent the soldiers off with a gesture. "Would you explain me what's going on? I came for an early cup of tea but now I see I'm getting more than I bargained for."

"Queen Serena, the fairest, I beg your pardon." Linus said, gently. "In the result of our reckless conversation, Ren Krawler had learned about the existence of the Sacred Spring, the Second Protection of our Sacred Shrine. Once he knows, please allow him to step on the water and vow to keep this secret."

"How very smart, Linus Claude!" The young Queen sounded rather concerned than irate. Neathians don't blush but Ren could swear there was the closest thing to pink on top of her cheeks when she answered. "It's not a game you can win making a canny move though. What you are talking about is our sanctity and not a lie detector. There will be no vows upon the Sacred Spring as long as I am the Queen. You can't play with things so powerful."

"Your father said exactly the same when I picked up Neo. Think how many of us would be dead today had I listened to him! Sometimes, it's important just to follow you heart." Linus was still speaking softly looking into her eyes until the Queen involuntarily turned away her sight. Ren decided it was time. He knelt down in front of the Queen:

"You Majesty, if there is a chance, I beg you please give me a try! You say that you want to be friends with Bakugans and you don't want them to suffer. Linehalt is in pain now! Even I can feel it. I have let him down so bad. What if he can't trust anybody after he wakes up?" The Queen moved as if she wanted to leave. Ren desperately grasped the rim of her tunica. "Please, don't go!"

"It's indiscretion!" Elright grabbed Rens wrist to pull him away. Linus would interrupt but they were instantly stopped by the Queen.

"No violence! Captain, leave it." For seconds, there was only breathing; Elright panting, Ren gasping for air, and Linus holding his breath until the Queen said:

"Would you please all calm down and take seats? Ren Krawler just delivered a serious argument. I haven't heard that modified ice might be painful for a Bakugan but I can't deny there are still reasons for Linehalt to feel betrayed afterwards. I can't make a decision regardless what happens to the next generations and I'm really looking forward to hear your advice."

"We don't have too much time to exchange opinions though. How long does it take for modified ice to work?" Linus asked quietly, offering a chair to the Queen and helping Ren to get up.

"I checked the measurements before I came. Both Bakugans' energy is low so there are approximately three hours left for Linehalt and about an hour for Rubanoid." Captain Elright recounted, coldly.

"Oh, no! Sid trusted Rubanoid to me…" Ren's voice broke down.

"We will manage. One hour is plenty." Linus said keeping his usual relaxed tone and addressed the Queen:

"The problem is that most of our people, both of you included, think that Ren can't be trusted and that's why a powerful Bakugan in his hands is dangerous. He has to pledge the loyalty upon the Sacred Spring. Everybody will believe him then. It's simple."

"You never think about the risk, do you?" The Queen omitted somehow helplessly.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I can't imagine a risk I wouldn't take for Linehalt and Rubanoid!" Ren exclaimed.

"That's what I mean. You don't know what you're talking about." Serena sighed, still concerned.

"We are wasting our time. His only risk is a public disgrace." Elright remained unimpressed. "Only those pure of heart can step on the Sacred Spring. There's no way a little criminal like him can walk upon the water. Which means he can't be interrogated or make a pledge."

"Why not?" Linus shrugged his shoulders. "He has a lot to repent but he'll be fine as long as his regret is true."

The Queen sighed again, shaking her head slightly:

"I hope you're not talking from your experience, Linus, because you're right. It's a popular misconception that being pure of heart means being perfect or having no sadness or regrets. These feelings only affect the pureness of heart if they are self-indulging or cause some ill intent. Do you have any ill intent, Ren Krawler?"

"No, I don't."

"That's what I was afraid of." The Queen rose from her seat, as if she had finally made the decision. "There's no point to lose time. Let's go!"

"Unbelievable…" Captain Elright muttered while they were walking the gallery towards the Sacred Shrine, and that's how Ren felt. He couldn't believe they were approaching the object so often described by Gudalian intelligence, and also the fact that description was actually correct. Right in front of the scary Gargoyle head, the Queen stopped:

"There's still time to change your mind, Ren. We'll need a minute, privately, before the final decision is made." A small secret door opened next to the main entrance and Ren had no choice but to follow Serena into a tiny cabinet. Maybe it was a good sign. While the door was closing after them, he caught a phrase thrown by Linus:

"Bring up the people, Elright! I win. Ren Krawler will walk on the water!"

The Queen lit a video screen on the wall.

"You're in my personal Chamber of Memories, Ren Krawler. I hope that Dan Kuso and Linus Claude are right and you're a decent person because I count on your full discretion. No one, not even the closest member of my family, has ever seen this."

**The Writer says: The magic Spring is definitely a top secret because it's revealed in only one episode, number 14, of **_BBB Gundalian Invaders_**. Otherwise the Neathians pretend there's no such thing. And lo! This secret can unlock any other secret we wish to know. So, what does the flawless Queen hide? **


	9. SoNT: Serena's Secret

„It goes without saying." Ren confirmed.

"You think I can tell you nothing to change your mind, do you?"

"I'm sorry."

"I expected that. Take your seat and observe this as an instruction then. It's my responsibility to prepare you and make you aware of possible consequences. This is what this little room was initially built for, the meditation before approaching the Sacred Orb. Since I am the Queen and also the Priestess, I have made it more personal. I keep books and mementoes important to me here. There's also a recording of examination you've applied for."

A dusky cave appeared on the screen similar to those Ren remembered from his life underground. Water on its base was unusually transparent. It seemed to be lit by diffuse light coming through the blocks of rock from luminosity so powerful that Ren was involuntarily filled with awe.

"This is the Grotto of Sacred Spring. Those who want to approach the Sacred Orb have to cross it. The pure of heart should walk on the water. The evil should drown."

"I see. It's really simple." Ren was nearly happy. He would either get Linehalt back or die. The best choice he could have considering the situation.

"Unfortunately, it's everything but simple as soon as the Shrine door is open to let in the light directly from the Sacred Orb. The shadows cast on the water turn into reflections. They seem to reflect persons but in fact they reflect their minds. Clear mind makes a clear reflection. Doubts, fears, and hidden intentions make the reflection shady while leading the conversation or just thinking. Do you realize what it means, Ren?"

"It's a perfect lie detector." Ren stated. His heart dropped a bit. He used to lie a lot.

"In our past, it was the test for wannabe Castle Knights. Candidates needed months and years to clear up their minds. These days, we do not have this practice and keep the Shrine door closed. Pure heart is enough. I wish I could say the same about your case but sadly there's too much darkness into it. For example, we don't know if you can control Linehalt and his Forbidden Power sufficiently."

Ren's heart dropped once more. He couldn't.

"You'll be interrogated. Every time we will see the shadow you'll be obliged to clarify it. Do you understand?"

Ren nodded. He already felt like drowning.

"I also thought I understood the Sacred Spring. However, I was wrong. That's why I want you to see the tape." Serena made a gesture to start the video.

The picture moved. A ray of light cut the muted surface of water and went broader like a limelight until it froze; a glittering carpet to pass the dangerous depths on the way to the glory. Ren imagined shiny Knights of the past but these were two modern day figures that went down the steps erected to the entrance of the Secret Shrine. The record was made from up and above viewpoint but Ren could tell instantly that one of them was Serena. The other was a Neathian warrior, taller than Elright and with more athletic build than Linus.

"It's ridiculous." The Knight said in a pleasant baritone voice. "Why do you want me to do it?"

"Why not? You wanted me to do the same thing when we broke up." The young Queen said somehow spitefully.

"I did it for you. If you were wrong about your feelings it would cause your pain later. It would hurt us both. I still care."

Ren had a strong desire to close his eyes and shut his ears. All this sounded really private. Certainly, the Queen Serena was too good looking to have no history of personal affairs; but he'd prefer not to delve into this.

"So do I. It's also political. The circumstances that made you disappear and then return to us are unclear. I believe you and don't want to humiliate you calling an official interrogation; but I want to have this record in case questions will arise." The Queen onscreen said smiling, with Serena next to him watching tense and pale.

"As you wish." The Neathian smiled back and stepped on the water, drawing a clean and bright reflection on the glittering surface. "See? I have never had my mind so clear. I know what I want and where I want to be. I know what I do and fight for. Neathia is my home and I'm here for my people."

"You forgot to say whom you want to be with." The Queen said a bit flirty.

"C'mon. Has it anything to do with it?" The warrior involuntarily snorted. Ren starred at the floor wondering when it'd be over. Serena's answer brought him an unwanted interest boost:

"Maybe nothing, but I want my sister to be happy. Look, Jin! It becomes misty." That was true. The contour on the surface lost its focus and color.

Jin made a deep sigh, still grinning, looking into Serena's eyes:

"Of course, it's misty. How can I feel hundred percent sure in your presence? You should know better than that."

"You're right. It was a bad idea to ask." Confused, Serena turned away. "Just say it's not that woman!"

"What woman?"

"The shade is black, Jin." Just as the shadow turned dark, the young Queen standing at the waterside turned pale. Jin's smile disappeared and his answer was a shocker for Ren:

"Did you mean Kazarina? There was nothing between us. She hypnotized me."

"You're lying." Serena pointed at the reflection, which multiplied into several dark shadows flashing around the warrior. "It's impossible to hypnotize a Neathian!"

Jin exhaled an impatient gasp:

"I meant, it felt like hypnosis when we first met. She lied and wore changed looks. She pretended to be a young explorer and space traveler from a faraway planet named the Earth. She was like a beautiful dream. I was smitten by." The shadows calmed down, all forming one figure again. Jin lifted his hand to see if the reflection will do the same. It did; he only needed to get its face back. "Nothing of it was true." Wrong answer: shadows jumped back out.

"Jin, please, quit! I'm scared."

"No, it's cool. I'm glad you asked. I want to make these things clear once and for all." Jin kept standing there, focused, determination in his sight even more terrifying than uncontrollable shadows around him. "I admit our feelings were genuine but everything else was an illusion. I think, the Sacred Orb let it happen only for her to tell me who she really was. That way, we learned that she was a spy on a mission and the war was about to break out. It killed my love. How could I love a liar and an enemy?" That was true. That brought Jin's reflection back. Finally, he dared to look at Serena. The young Queen was in tears.

"You still helped her, Jin. You released her and she informed our enemies."

"She betrayed me once again. I don't regret it though because today, she helped me. She faked the death evidence and hid me. If not Kazarina, I couldn't take your sister and Aranaut back home safe and well."

"If not Kazarina, Fabia would not rush to rescue Aranaut nearly killing herself. She thought you died like a hero in a battle. She's still in coma after crashing into the dimensional security shield trying to escape of Gundalia with Aranaut. What will you tell her when she wakes up?" It involuntarily sounded like an accusation from Serena's lips.

"I'll say her I love her, I always longed to be with her… Damned!" Jin shouted in anger at dark images flickering around him, steeling his reflection from him. "I'm not lying! I put her above Kazarina. I dumped Kazarina and returned home with Fabia. I made my choice. Does it mean nothing? What else you want?"

"The anger will drown you. Get away! Get away!" Serena cried. She wanted to step on the water but the surface didn't hold her up. She nearly fell in and jolted back with a scream. She rushed to close the Shrine door; the sacred light died out but it was too late. Jin couldn't move from the place. Shadows seemed to hold him, rushing around him, forming a loop of whirlpool to trap his feet, then his ankles, then his knees. The more he tried to get out, the deeper he was sucked into.

"Please, Jin, say the truth whatever it is!" The young Queen prayed. Tears were choking her.

"Stay where you are, I can control it!" Jin remained resolute like every warrior facing the danger. "I can be genuine. I love Fabia. I want to love Fabia, she's the one I really want to be with…" The whirlpool kept rushing madly in circle, changing its color from black to white, like a tornado, keeping Jin within and dragging him underwater. There was no more time. "Fabia… Please, don't… tell Fabia! Don't show her… this tape." He disappeared in white spatters and then the whole spin went below the surface.

Crying, the Queen stepped on the black glade that finally supported her firmly.

"What have I done?"

The view from above allowed to see how the Sacred Spring regained transparency in the middle, with the drowned figure of Jin floating deep under, his arms crossed to retain composure and his eyes wide open. The Queen knelt down and touched the mystic barrier of pure heart she couldn't penetrate.

"Why, Jin? No… No, no…"

The picture went off. Ren didn't dare to look but he couldn't escape the voice, serene and sad:

"My female curiosity killed him. It's so trivial. I could forgive him thousand times but that one time I wasn't able to step on the Sacred Spring with a true wish to save him. Commander Jin was the most perfect man I have ever known but even he couldn't bring clarity into the matters of his heart. He lied to himself saying he could. The Sacred Spring gave his body back as a sign that he had found his peace in death. I believe it's truly so. I told Fabia it was a miracle and never showed her the tape like Jin wanted it to be."

"I'll tell nobody."

"I know." The Queen touched Ren's chin to lift his face up. "Ren, I don't care if you're an enemy. I don't want to do this to you. Regardless the race, we are complex and we are not meant to be totally exposed. It can go wrong too easy. Please, don't insist!"

Ren swallowed.

"I insist."

That moment, it was all he could think about: the ruthless gleam of the mirror waiting for him to give its verdict. He couldn't know that months and years later he'd forget his own ordeal, while the image of the grieving Queen alone in the grotto twilight would remain engraved in his memory. He'd remember it nearly every time he'd see a Neathian face start from official portraits in Castle galleries to Linus's unexpected and unbelievable presence in the remains of his wrecked lobby.

**The Writer says: You watched the episode 26 of **_Gundalian Invaders_** so you know the official version what happened to Jin & Fabia & Kazarina, do you? Back to the truth: combinations of two storylines sometimes puzzle even their own devoted writer. Now, I'm thinking which line I should take for the next chapter.** **Should it be Ren's memories about the dramatic test on the Sacred Spring? Or, should I tell more about his dangerous reality in post-war Gundalia?... Arghh! I'm not Rebecca Black. I can take them both!**


	10. SoNT: A Little Help From Thy Friends

Linus Claude was a particularly relaxed type of person. If he happened to pull an old friend out of the trap of a fallen ceiling panel he basically just grinned and said:

"Hi, Ren Krawler! This thing has made you a bit untidy."

"It's okay. I was about to take a shower anyway." Ren sat up, feeling lucky he could move his limbs. The most damage was done to his gorgeous army Commander outfit. "What a dramatic end for a really good set of armors. I guess it saved my life no less than you did. How comes you're here?"

"I'm on duty. Ambassador's personal security never sleeps." Linus laughed as if it was a joke. "Those two were sneaking around the Embassy and it looked pretty suspicious so I decided to follow them. I kind of lost them near the Academy but then luckily they made some noise. Strangely enough nobody else heard that."

"No wonder they didn't. See?" Ren pointed at the injection pistol forgotten in the dust. "All who lost a Bakugan tonight are obviously sleeping very tight. Besides, is Rubanoid okay? Is he with you?"

"A kind of." Linus took out the familiar red Bakugan ball. "Do you remember he had health issues after Kazarina's lab and cold welcome in Neathia?"

"Yes, I do. Is he getting better?"

"Not lately. He's been having constant headaches. I guess it's an effect caused by too many heads. Sometimes it gets really rough. He hasn't come out of the ball at all for the last few days."

Ren nearly jumped from the place:

"Last few days, does it mean since the defeat of Mag Mel?"

"If you say so…" Linus needed a minute to think. "Yes, correct! He doesn't communicate since the victory day."

Ren got Linehalt and the unknown Ventus Bakugan from his pocket:

"Look! They give no response, too, and not just them. I haven't seen a full size Bakugan in Gundalia since Mag Mel is gone and somebody out there knows more than we do. My visitors were talking about "harvest season". That can't be good. Linus, I have to check the laboratory immediately!"

"Well, Ren." Linus gave him a very relaxed and mildly critical sight. "The part of the roofing that landed on you doesn't make you look like a sane scientist at all. For start, let's check this building for a functioning bathroom!"

Linus Claude's attitude to problems was remarkable and nearly always right despite of details that sometimes had funny twists. Like, it was Linus's idea that the Sacred Spring was a perfect solution for Ren. Generally, it was correct; but there were details. The first of them was, Linus never learned all details because Linus wasn't present in the grotto. He was ordered by the Queen to send away the crowd and return to his duties in the kitchen. Just another detail: when Ren and Serena exited the meditation room, there was quite a bunch of agitated Neathians waiting for them outside. As Ren kept his head down for not to look at the opposition fans, he noticed one more detail: somebody had marked the way to the entrance with biscuit crumbles. Right: Captain Elright confirmed the whole team of Bakugan Battle Brawlers in Fabia's supervision was waiting for them in the Shrine. Given stress factor together with other stress factors resulted in the next detail: the Sacred Spring refused to carry Ren. He later realized it was but an effect of the enormous fear of failure he felt. However, that moment he was stricken and collapsed right where he was with tears. Then, the most unpleasant detail: Captain Elright watched him, saying nothing. Until, he made a deep sigh, grabbed Ren by the back of his neck and shoved him into the pond. Or rather, onto the pond: Ren landed on a perfectly steady surface which felt rather like a silky flooring.

"You see, these tears come from heart!" He heard Captain Elright telling the Queen behind his back.

"Captain, explain please!"She reacted, her voice trembling.

"Have no worries, Your Majesty. It's a proven method. Tears are like a wildcard for the Sacred Spring. When we did tests for neophyte Knights, there were regularly a few kids who burned out. All you have to do then is to wait until they start to cry and then give them a push. There's no risk at all. Even Gundalian tears are genuine in given conditions. I was very young when I did this and I had a breakdown myself. I'm still thankful to my commander who helped me out." Ren also said thanks, but he believed Captain Elright disliked him anyway. There are nicer ways how to give person a push, you know!

Coming in terms with his reflection in the huge bathroom mirror – Gill had some of those luxury quake-proof things made of silver fusion; the nearby explosions did nothing to it, only the enamel framing had cracks – Ren counted his recollections one by one; so many details. Serena wanted to pray in front of the Sacred Orb before they started; or maybe she wanted to give Den and Jake time to finish their takeaway coffees and biscuits. Ren on his part didn't care about Brawlers, or the Orb, or even Fabia: right there in the Sacred Shrine was placed the ice block with two little orbs, red and black. Seeing them and waiting was worse than in Kazarina's lab where she used to keep Linehalt in a large battle-proof glass Bakuarium; Ren was at least allowed to touch the glass and mime something to cheer him up then. Those days, he was told they were there for checks and measures because it wasn't normal to survive underground for so long. These were lies of course. Barodius was only interested in the Forbidden Power. Ren only wondered if Kazarina finally let them go because she found what she wanted or because there was no way she could do it for some reason.

Time had changed everything and turned all his worries upside down. Ren even found hilarious the detail which freaked him out the moment it happened. The light of the Sacred Shrine was barely lit on him when Jake already shouted a question:

"Do you admit that you have joined the best side ever?"

Either it was Ren's pride or Jake's special ability to provoke bad thoughts but his reflection effectively doubled in two black shadows making Fabia scream: "You see? He's evil!" Luckily, the Queen kept cool and explained that she's the only one who'd ask questions in this procedure; which meant that this accident didn't count. Ren remembered to the detail all questions and answers that did:

"What is your name? Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Ren Krawler and I am a Gundalian Darkus Brawler. I came because I turned against the Emperor of Gundalia and I was told I would be accepted here."

"Is it true that Barodius sent you in?"

"No, it isn't. I lied and I'm sorry. It was a false pride."

"Is it true that your Bakugan Linehalt has a hold of the Forbidden Power?"

"That's what he told me but we know very little about it. In Gundalia, they never told me anything."

"If you have had no training then how comes you activated this power?"

"It was accidental I guess."

"What exactly did you do to make this accident happen?"

Ren took a minute to think it over.

"The only thing I did differently from usual was an attempt to open an inter-dimensional escape."

"Explain, please."

"It's an option that Gundalian elite warriors have in their BakuMeters in case the battle is lost and there's no energy left to teleport from the place. They can disappear between dimensions then. I wasn't supposed to have this technology but we shared a pirate version of it while at Academy of War." Ren heard Marucho whining in shock: who trusts unidentified software? "There was no chance to win Barodius and I didn't want to get in his hands dead or alive so I tried it. I think that instead of inter-dimension Linehalt accessed something else and I'd never choose this knowing the consequences. I have learned that my task as a Protector of the Dark Bakugan wasn't to protect Linehalt. I had to protect everybody else from Linehalt's hidden power. I'm sorry I failed to do this thus far but I want to make it right. I will never use the Forbidden Power again."

"It's good to hear that. Do you want to fight on our side against Barodius and have you any knowledge or skills useful for us?"

"I believe Barodius is an insane dictator and I am ready to fight against him. I was only a minor of Twelve Orders with no access to secrets of war but I can use all normal abilities of my Bakugans and help you as an IT engineer."

"Excellent. I think we are done. Ren Krawler, are you ready to become a Neathian Castle Knight to serve and protect the Sacred Orb?"

"Stop it! Don't you see it's misty?" Fabia screamed out, pointing at Ren's reflection. "He doesn't care about Neathia. It's only between him and Barodius! He's evil. He'd do everything to win. He'll betray us all just like he betrayed his master!"

There was something about the whirlpool of doubt that pictures didn't tell. In real life, it felt like being trapped by an own conscience which made him unable to move. Ren couldn't say "no" to Fabia's accusations. They might be bitterly true. He couldn't say "yes" because he won't be accepted and given Linehalt back then. He closed his eyes and extended his arms to keep the balance while the whirlpool circles became faster and bigger. It should be over soon. Not a chance though: he heard everybody shouting what he thought was his misspelled name:

"DAAAAN!"

No one is going underwater majestically while there is a top Bakugan Brawler present: Dan Kuso jumped into the whirlpool diver-style and grabbed Ren's hand. That was when all hell really broke loose.


	11. SoNT: All Well That Ends Well

The Sacred Spring was known for separating good from bad but Ren would never imagine it used centrifugal and centripetal forces to do it and that it might become really fierce. The whole mass of water went into the action. Brawlers who jumped on the surface were momentarily swept out; except Dan who was still holding Ren's hand. In a matter of seconds there was formed a gigantic funnel of whirlpool that sucked them in. Ren could only see the water wall around them while they slowly slid into the downwards pointing center of the cone.

"Let go!" Ren shouted. It was tearing him apart and not just metaphorically. Dan tightened his grip instead. He was in an unenviable position: upside down and, while Ren was held by the force that brought them down, Dan was eventually thrown around like a rag doll in a washing machine. Maybe it was too late. Ren feared that Dan might get seriously hurt if he got loose but he had no idea what to do.

Dan tried to say something, his lips were moving. Ren couldn't hear a thing because of the low whistle or air in the funnel and everybody shouting instructions or just shouting on top of their lungs outside of their water trap. Finally, he read from Dan's lips the end of the phrase:

"…'cause you are a stupid suicide!"

"Yes, I am!" Ren yelled back. As if he had said the magic word: the sides of the water wall dropped and, after few more slow circles, Dan and Ren were left flat on the level like a pair of fish thrown ashore. It happened so fast that everybody else froze stunned. Ren touched the eyes in case he had occasionally wept himself out of trouble again. He hadn't. His bright clear image confirmed there were no tears. Ren didn't understand. Then, in a few beats, the revelation came. Ren sprung up:

"I know. I've made the Sacred Spring really mad and now it wants me to face the fact that all this shit is self-inflicted. Of course! I keep making wrong choices because I suffer and I only suffer because I make drama where there is none. Do you know what living underground is really like?"

"Nope." Dan said, stroking the palm of his hand that hurt after their desperate grasp. He'd rather expect some thanks for his heroics; but on the other side, simply being still alive was also fine. Meanwhile Ren couldn't stop once he had spoken out:

"No schools, no dress codes, no annoying parents! Just play with your Bakugan all day long. And guess what, I made a drama out of it. It was too dark for me! I kept offering my services to all monarchs in the row and even to a bunch of kids of my age and I was nervous and depressed all the time because I either though I wasn't good enough or I believed I was mistreated by them. What's going on? Is it Barodius in my head who wants everything perfect or his highness is insulted personally? I'm not playing these games anymore. Everybody has rights to make mistakes. When I nearly blew up your planet by mistake, it was only your bad luck. If you'll opt for the revenge, it'll be my bad luck. I won't complain but I'm not going to feel guilty either. If you want to know how I feel: well, I have no fun letting people down or destroying their homes. All I really want is to get back underground with Linehalt and stay there till the end of my life. I'm ready to become a Neathian Castle Knight and fight Barodius to earn this privilege but otherwise I'm not interested in Neathia in either way. I have no more doubt problem upon this and if you still have then… _GET SCREWED_."

"I can't believe he said the thing on the Sacred Spring and he didn't drown." Fabia uttered astounded.

"I also thought that swearing on the Sacred Spring should sound differently but looks like this way it also works." Captain Elright added, watching with a great interest.

"The Sacred Spring seems to be content. What do you think, Dan Kuso?" The Queen addressed the other boy in the limelight.

"Yeah, no problem." Dan took his usual I'm-not-a-hero-I-just-occasionally-pose-for-pictur es posture. "I also don't care about Neathia or Gundalia. I'd help any side in trouble. Me and Ren, we can do it together."

"Impossible…" Fabia muttered.

Queen Serena was beaming:

"I knew it! Obeying the Sacred Orb doesn't mean Neathian nationalism. It's greater than that. The Sacred Orb wants help for the weak and protection for the vulnerable. It wants the peace and harmony across the Universe! I wish I could bring the message about the true greatness of the Orb to all nations. Thank you so much, Dan. You just found the right words. I wish all of us had that big heart of yours. We are so lucky to have you here!"

"Oh, never mind. I've those right instincts, you know." Dan was used to scene stealing in nearly every situation he got involved. It wasn't what bothered Ren though:

"Excuse me; can I get Linehalt and Rubanoid back now?"

"Will you become a Castle Knight to serve and protect the Sacred Orb, Ren Krawler?" The Queen repeated the question with a smile.

"I will and I admit this is the best side I have joined ever in my life." The reflection remained clear but it wasn't good enough for Fabia:

"I'm out then! I can't do it. My beloved and the best of Neathians was killed by Gundalians not long ago. Am I supposed to call one of his murderers a teammate and make friends with him? Neathian people will despise me for that and they'll be right."

"I do not accept this, Fabia." The Queen sounded resolute now. "To forgive and forget is the tradition our nation is proud to keep. It's not a matter of choice. It's a duty you have as a Princess. Ren's involvement is a great advantage for us. Gundalians do not know he promised never use the Forbidden Power again. They will afraid. Besides, Ren can be a friend of yours. We will explain to our people that Ren has a lot in common with you. He also uses a Bakugan of his deceased friend, killed by Barodius. People will understand!"

Fabia bit her lip but said nothing.

"Yes, but how can our people and especially our soldiers be sure that Neathian interests are protected if this project has so grown internationally?" Elright wanted to know.

"Well, because you'll take care of it. I'll promote you to become the head Commander of our United Forces. Everybody happy now?" The Queen asked and Brawlers, except Fabia, responded with a loud "Yes!""Give the kid his Bakugans back then!"

Ren rushed to the ice block and slid Linehalt and Rubanoid under his T-shirt to warm them. He felt burning cold or burning joy, he couldn't tell apart.

"Congrats!" Dan was there to give him a hug. "Now, I've saved your life, too. Are we evens?"

"You didn't save him." Captain Elright started to explain expertly. "The Sacred Spring doesn't work like that. You'd rather end it separated by the water line or…"

"I don't care how the Sacred Spring works but this one worked for me. Thanks for saving my life, Dan." Ren cut it short. "Sorry I put you in a stupid situation when I lied about me and Barodius."

"Yeah, it's annoying if others treat you as a brainless person." Ren opened his mouth to apologize but Dan continued: "I might get used to though because that's what all my teammates do."

"Not me!" Jake exclaimed.

"Right, not you." Dan agreed and instantly looked happier.

"So, this is it. We are super strong now. We'll win the war and you'll be back home underground in a matter of days." Shun Kazami said, shaking hands with Ren. Ren nodded. Honestly, he didn't care about the future near or far. He felt Linehalt waking up and Rubanoid shivering. Marucho was next to him smiling. Ren simply wanted to enjoy his happy moment.

**The Writer says: Normally, I prefer classical suspense endings to verbal invitations but this one is special. Don't miss the next chapter because it'll be the last **_SoNT_** coded episode with final puzzle pieces cut for **_Secrets of Neathian Throne_** part! A few surprises will wait you there… [Grins mysteriously] It's thrilling to get that far. We have done a great job. Have we? [Clicks on the Traffic Graph] Hey… I can see you in Australia! Really, people have been reading this since I moved the story from the porn section. I've got a new Favorite – thanks! And special regards – of course! - to Alana who openly Follows the voice of truth despite of all dangers that surround this path. The history will remember you – and you! With all of you, the truth has a chance. **


	12. SoNT: The Royal Goodbye

Ren Krawler was ready to go. Which meant: he had removed the damaged army outfit with pliers, washed himself, fixed himself up with patches and stitches in places where loose splinters had found their way through, and put on his old comfortable black coat. He had had it redone; he had grown a bit after all. He had also his coat tails made longer for serious looks and that gorgeous golden fur where all Gundalian girls dreamt to bury their faces into was replaced by a rather modest purple-and-silver one. Ren kind of wanted to underline that his dreams about light are over; and for better ensemble he opted for black trousers. He took the last look into the bathroom mirror: a fine young Gundalian nobleman with a patch on his cheek. If necessary, he might visit the Ambassador like this. Or maybe, better with a scar instead of a patch?

Ren decided to leave this important choice for later and went to the remains of his lobby where Linus was waiting for him sitting on an overthrown sofa.

"Did you get them all?" That was their plan, Linus to pick up Bakugans lost in the mess while Ren tidied himself up.

"I hope so: five Subterras, two Ventus, two Aqoas, and two Haos."

"Three Ventus actually." Ren added one more ball to those in Linus's bag. "Yes, correct. That's what they said. They obviously took them from Academy students in the dorm. That's why such a number of Subterra Bakugans. It's Nurzak's priority. We will return them in the morning. Till then, we've got plenty of time to check the lab. This place has a transporter built by its previous owner. It will take us straight to what used to be Barodius's private apartment in the Castle."

"Goodness, it's heavy." Linus said, lifting the bag. "I've never seen so many trophy Bakugans in one place!"

"You should be there when Mag Mel was defeated and all those Bakugans came down like a rain of marbles." Ren said and instantly regretted he did; but it was fine. Linus was smiling as always:

"Yeah, I missed all fun again. Our Queen Fabia gave me strict orders. You know Serena. She stayed in Gundalia determined to protect the gate to Neathia single-handedly if Mag Mel brakes through. I was instructed to kidnap her to Neathia before she does in case the worst thing happens; so I had to stay with her waiting. Those sisters know each other so well."

Ren was silent while checking the transporter settings. Mag Mel needed Gundalia's capital to proceed to Neathia; at least it was what Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Neathians thought. Ren rather believed it was Nurzak's diplomacy to urge Neathians into action, especially after he learned Mag Mel had something to do with the former Emperor. Barodius knew every nuance of dimensional transportation. If he wanted to go to Neathia, he would go to Neathia. If he went to Gundalia, he wanted something in Gundalia and this thought gave Ren cold sweat. Barodius was a strategist, a manipulator who always planned ahead. What if he actually got what he came for?

"You look worried." Linus watched him with concern. "Is there any problem?"

Ren shook his head. He had no real proofs; nothing he could really talk about.

"I'm just a little nervous. You could help me with an advice, actually. I have to meet the Ambassador soon regarding the laboratory I'm taking over and she's not easy to communicate when it's about science."

"What makes you think so?"

Ren decided he'd better tell Linus about that Royal goodbye in Neathia. These were good memories. The war was over. Barodius and Twelve Orders were defeated and dead; at least they were thought to be for that moment. Bakugan Battle Brawlers had returned home. Ren was to return to Gundalia with Nurzak and other Gundalians when he was told that the Queen was expecting him in the Sacred Shrine.

"Thank you for coming!" The Queen was smiley and relieved just like they all were in those happy days. "Ren Krawler, I want to apologize to you personally for what I did to Linehalt. No, please, say nothing! There's something you need to know. Not all our history has been peaceful and well. Long ago, there was another civilization on this planet. They oppressed my people and called themselves Heliopolites. Like Gundalians, they didn't consider Bakugans live beings. For them, Bakugans were but vessels of counter-polar gravity elements. My ancestors broke free from the oppression and found the way to the Sacred Orb and life in harmony; but no matter how hard we tried to forgive and forget, these cruel memories never disappeared completely. I was brought up loving Bakugans and respecting their freedom. More than that; my Royal parents actually died in an accident trying to save our free Bakugans from unidentified poachers. Me and Fabia, we always followed in their footsteps the best way we could but sometimes there just wasn't enough knowledge and I turned to the sources that were not trustworthy; like, the erroneous Heliopolite beliefs. Neo was supposed to have an Element, too, and his act giving it to a stronger Pyrus Bakugan confused me. Heliopolites believed that Bakugans do it driven by a blind force called The Element Unity. These doubts ate my soul until I completely lost myself and, in fear that Linehalt could pass his powers to Dharak, I did what I did. I'm really sorry, Ren! No, please, say nothing. Everything is so much different today that there's no need to say a word." Ren nodded. The Queen was right; and she was also blissful because she went on:

"All doubts are gone. Eves Code spoke to Dan; it's a proof that Bakugans are alive and they have a mother. It proves that Neo gave away the Element because it was his free choice to sacrifice himself. Linehalt displayed a power that was as vitalizing and regenerating as it was great. Thank you so much, Ren! That's amazing what you did, both of you. Now you know, even Royalties make mistakes and need to learn; and need to change their lives. Ren, I'll resign. Fabia will be a perfect Queen and I will become the Ambassador of the Sacred Orb. No, no congratulations yet! There will be time. I want to tell you. I have learned something: my thirst for wisdom misled me. Not science and energy sources are the elements we should rely on. We will always be saved by friendship, generosity, bravery and other qualities of the heart of the great! Do you promise me to remember that?" Sure he did. It was the vibe they all shared then.

That's what he told Linus in a shortened version with a less deal of "thanks" and "sorry". Linus listened, nodding apprehensively:

"Yeah, that is overall our sad history of Neathia. I don't get it, what does actually worry you? It seems that your relationship with Ambassador Serena is great. Plus, you are Dan's friend and you proved it once again in this campaign, so… Wow, this is one dreary place!" They had landed in the dark, forsaken residence of the former Emperor where they only had tiny lights of their BakuMeters to find their way.

"Yes, it is." Ren had the same opinion. "Barodius's stuff has been moved out but there's some kind of superstitious fear to utilize this place. In one of these rooms there is a door that leads straight to Kazarina's lab. In fact, there might be a sentry. I'll do the talking."

Ren was right: in a lonely torchlight at the further end of the hall two Gundalian soldiers were guarding a door. Ren stepped ahead.

"Commander Ren." Sentinels greeted them. Ren didn't dissolve their misconception. He just said:

"You're free to go. I'll take the charge." The soldiers exchanged looks. Ren could guess they were afraid to leave their post. He repeated:

"It's an order. Go and report to your senior that I took the charge of this place." There were no more excuses to wait: the soldiers left looking over their shoulders fearfully. Ren turned to Linus:

"We'll need your martial art skills to break this door seal."

**The Writer says: Here we are. These are all answers that the disclosed **_Secrets of Neathian Throne_** could give; nothing much, really. That's why it's only Part One. No questions answered yet; in fact, Ren still doesn't know he's the chosen hero. I'm proud to admit that I write real epics! Now, I need to focus to find a perfect code for the next subdivision and you… just post your versions below! Good luck. [Disappears in the shadows] **


	13. Intro Continued: Early in the Morning

Barodius was an impatient Emperor. Accordingly, all his personal means of transportation were set to the highest speed available. He also loved to be unpredictable. That explained why a perfectly masked thermo-sensitive lift suddenly worked in a middle of an ordinary corridor behind a regular-looking door. Ren Krawler and Linus Claude needed their best ninja head-over-heels to fight the inertia when they were unexpectedly dropped off into the vast storage area of former Kazarina's realm.

"Ren, are we... Where are we?" For Linus's Neathian eyes, they were simply immersed into blind dark something. Ren's senses were better adjusted to the conditions:

"We are right at the place. Let's go to the controls. You better keep next to me. Be careful, they had no ventilation here for a year and the floor is dump because of condensation."

It was indeed. While Ren was moving forward in his normal pace, Linus slipped and tripped all the time:

"That darkness is disgusting! Did you really spend your childhood in a similar milieu?"

"Yup." Ren would prefer another theme to discuss but Linus obviously liked this one:

"Did you have a house of some kind there?"

In the vague light of his BakuMeter display, Linus saw Ren shaking his head. No house!

"What, sleeping rough and eating… what did you actually eat?"

"Don't ask."

"Incredible. How could your Earthian friends believe you wanted to return there?"

"How could they not? I said it standing on the Sacred Spring."

"C'mon, Ren. The Sacred Spring only reflects people's minds. People change their minds. You should know!"

"What makes you think I have changed my mind again?" Ren stopped at a large fuse box. He used to fix power cuts here countless times during his service under Kazarina. Frequent overload was nearly a norm then: Kazarina was impatient, too. "Let's see. Maybe I can get some real light for us."

Ren opened the fuse box and started to tinker about. Meanwhile, Linus kept talking:

"You know, you were exhausted when you did your test on the Sacred Spring. It's natural that you wanted a place to hide. But, it's not a verdict. A young person, like you, can still look out for friends, for same-minded people; to find a girlfriend after all. You can achieve something. Even if you love caves, you are too young to remain completely alone and isolated for the rest of your life. It just doesn't sound normal."

"I guess that's why I'm still here working for Nurzak. But what makes you think it's more pleasing than complete loneliness underground? Done that." The electric connection worked. Bluish laboratory light was spelt over the surroundings: seemingly endless hall with abandoned glass containers of all sizes designed for Kazarina's experiment subject material. Cables, hoses and pipes that once formed the live cobweb of her empire of science now were hanging inert. Right in front of them was the podium of controls and displays, all dark and not just dark - it was all covered with some kind of black patina. Maybe blackened with smoke because some of the stuff was also melted. Ren and Linus were not to inspect it closely though: above the derelict knobs, switches and buttons there raised the tall, bulky figure of Nurzak with the space around him still vibrating after dimensional interference. He definitely had transported himself in a hurry.

"Busted." Linus whispered.

"Prime Minister." Both young aliens bowed courteously to greet the prominence. The Prime Minister wasn't amused.

"Linus Claude. Ren Krawler." Nurzak smiled at the first and frowned at the second. "Considering the circumstances, Ren, it might be a good idea for you to move back to your natural habitat underground with Linehalt. However, if you still want to serve your country, I'd prefer you to respect my orders. Let's make one thing clear. Did you get an order to come here?"

"I was told I was needed in a laboratory, Sir." Ren kept his head down.

"Is it some kind of a joke? Or, have you my words misinterpreted intentionally? This place is closed permanently. We are not renovating any biotechnology practices in Gundalia." Nurzak threw a meaningful glance in Linus's direction. "This area is restricted because the current condition of the unused building imposes danger for life. Do you realize how irresponsible it is to take our Neathian friend here?"

"Prime Minister, please. Has Sabator come out of the ball lately?" Ren sounded desperate and he was. Was Nurzak about to put at risk everything because of his diplomacy concepts?

"It has nothing to do with Sabator." Nurzak glared.

"Yes, it has, Sir." Ren stepped forward. "Bakugans in Gundalia don't come out of their balls since the defeat of Mag Mel. Worse than that! Tonight, my residence, the Embassy, and the Academy Dormitory were attacked by well informed robbers who tried to abduct powerless Bakugans. Luckily, we got them back." Linus lifted the trophy bag to illustrate. Ren went on:

"Something has happened that Mag Mel is connected to. I need to know what the last project was that Barodius and Kazarina were working at!"

"No, you don't." The Prime Minister remained unmoved. "Energy crisis happens regularly on our planet. You're too young to know. It has nothing to do with Mag Mel. All we need are better gadgets and you are an engineer. They already use BakuColars on the Earth while we still stick to our dated BakuMeters. BakuColars can project BakuNano, an unlimited Bakugan energy increase. It would solve all our problems if used for peaceful purposes." He gave Linus another diplomatically reassuring smile.

"Excuse me; it might be complicated to project BakuNano if Bakugans don't come out of their balls." Ren murmured.

"Then, give your inspiration a go like you did when you made an unsanctioned power connection here minutes ago!" Nurzak said angrily. He looked around as if he needed some more to exemplify his words; then, he picked up an item – a small circular tablet made of stone that looked rather like a decoration than a tool - and pressed it into Ren's hands. "Maybe, fix this antiquity to wake your brain up? Now, I want you to go to the Academy lab and stay there. No more sneaking around! Measure the power levels of these Bakugans and report to me via teleconference. I also want to hear your ideas regarding the new gadgets. We will discuss them with Ambassador Serena and only after that you'll be appointed officially and allowed to do what you want or need. Or, you're returning back home underground. Is it clear enough? If so, let me transport both of you from here before this option has been deactivated. This place is not safe."

**The Writer says: For those who come straight from Intro to Intro Continued, you can find details of the abovementioned attack in The Visitors chapter. Otherwise, you only missed certain character development of Ren – in form of teenage angst; and Serena – in form of royal soap; and a few smaller puzzle pieces you can easily pick up later. Proceed like nothing at all into the next subdivision with secret code **_TTTT_! **You've got exactly three days to keep guessing what it means until… What, you saw already on the index list? [Frowns] You missed the funniest part! **


	14. TTTT: Trails That Tombraiders Take

It's not sleeping at work that means trouble. It's being woken up while sleeping at work. Ren was dozing on the laboratory table when a light pat on his shoulder sent a shiver down his spine. Lucky, it wasn't that bad. Or, was it? The space around him was filled with floating Neathian faces; it took a minute to realize that he also needed to focus his vision.

"Hi, Ren. Do you feel like tea and sandwiches?"

"Looks like instead of a guardian Bakugan I have obtained a guardian Neathian. Hallo again, Linus." Ren said, yawning.

Linus laughed and started to unpack a picnic basket right in front of measurement displays.

"Once you're not allowed to leave the laboratory, it's time to make yourself more comfortable here. Nurzak will be glad your brain is stimulated that way."

"Nurzak wouldn't mind me to go sans food or sleep until he gets what he wants." Ren snarled at the teleconference display. It was off but it could switch on any time Nurzak wanted. That was annoying.

"What, our good uncle Nurzak?"

Ren snarled again and bit a sandwich. Goodness, he was hungry!

"How are Bakugan energy levels?" Linus asked politely.

"Boring!" Ren answered with his mouth full. "They don't change. Bad news that they don't recharge, Linehalt is still low after the last battle. I used one of those others to teleport me to the library and back to see if they can be discharged. Well, they can; except Nurzak called me the next moment to inquire what the hell I am doing outside of the lab."

"So, the big brother is really watching you…" Linus stated, paying a look around. "Is he also listening?"

"Hardly. See that bar?" Ren took another sandwich and pointed with it towards the display. "The appliance checks for any foreign sensors to protect measurements from being influenced and also to prevent industrial espionage."

"Why do they fight industrial espionage in a school lab?"

"Well, they didn't until I upgraded the control program they had."

Linus nearly fell over laughing.

"I like this laboratory business! Let's test your program. Who knows the best joke about Nurzak?"

Ren shook his head.

"It's not funny. I don't trust him, not completely. I can't tell much from his poker face but sometimes people sweat and I can smell fear. Believe me; he was really nervous down there in Kazarina's lab!"

"What, maybe it really was a dangerous place." Linus shrugged his shoulders.

"Then, it's more dangerous than he says. I have seen him equally scared only once and he betrayed someone shortly afterwards. I don't like this at all."

"If you ask me, I'd say you are overreacting." Linus kept his usual relaxed attitude. "Nurzak has a huge responsibility on his shoulders. The country may slip into energy crisis any minute and he just learned the old enemies he thought dead are actually alive. He has to deal with serious problems and he is the authority. It's normal that he is nervous and doesn't want to show it."

"Then why doesn't he trust me?" Ren nearly choked with the last bite of food. "He could tell. I'm not a baby. I can face the truth."

"Well, you're still very young." Linus was pretty blunt.

"Not after what I have been through."

"You can't blame him if he wants to protect you, anyway."

"I've got it, all right? I've got it. Nurzak is the good uncle and I am his ungrateful misbehaving offspring. I've got it."

Linus couldn't help bursting into his soft laughter again.

"Come on, Ren, you're better than that. Don't snarl! Nurzak has given you a chance. It's quite possible that he's simply testing you. He gave you that cute little object… what did you do to it?"

"The same I did the previous time. I polished the thing." Ren took the tablet out of the drawer and put it on the table amid cups and sandwich paper.

"What previous time?"

"It was when they kept me in Kazarina's lab." Ren decided to skip the details. "I was horribly bored and I begged them to give me something to do. Nurzak brought me this then. It looks like a holder for Bakugan balls but Nurzak said there was something else, some parts missing. He wanted me to repair it but I was clueless. I only cleaned the surfaces. It's actually made of a precious stone, you know."

Linus watched and touched the artifact with curiosity. It had an interesting design, a hexagon within a circle and another circle within the hexagon. The inner circle stood still; the hexagon part went round. Cavities at every hexagon angle were perfectly shaped for Bakugan balls.

"That's funny… I saw a similar symbol back in Neathia. It was when we were kids and played in the ruins of one very old building. So, Nurzak gave this and a bag of Bakugan balls to you; have you actually filled those Bakugans in? I mean, Bakugans of six different types?"

"Yup. Nothing happens. Something must be really missing out." Ren said and inserted Bakugan balls into openings for illustration.

"Wait! Where does this order of Bakugans come from?"

"The Bakugan Interspace. Sorry, I forgot you never entered it via the main entrance."

"I have seen it a different way." Linus placed his cup of tea in the centre of the tablet and moved the outer hexagon-decorated part to change the sequence of balls. "Moving clockwise: Darkus, Aquos, Ventus, Haos, Pyrus, Subterra… Hey, it really does move clockwise!"

It did; the hexagon continued to go round even after it was let go. Stunned, they watched the movement. What could it mean? Linus wanted to take the cup of tea away but Ren held his hand.

"Don't! It's about to boil."

"Holy crap…"

The tea in the cup started to bubble. The more intense the boiling grew, the faster became the rotation.

"Well, your homework is done. Tell Nurzak the missing part is a tea pot!" Linus said, triumphantly. Ren was less convinced:

"Yeah, I wish I knew how to stop this, too. It can damage laboratory equipment if it explodes." Suddenly, they exchanged glances haunted by the same thought: what if it actually wasn't safe for Bakugans?

"Who knows the best emergency solutions?" Linus asked and they together exclaimed the answer:

"What would Dan Kuso do?"

**The Writer says: Right, **_TTTT_** actually stands for **_Trails That Tombraiders Take_**! That brand new compound word I invented will definitely make the deciphering of secret code particularly hard. Who would expect that? As you might guess, **_TTTT_** is also the code name for the activities between Mechtanium Surge 1 and Mechtanium Surge 2 that will bring our hero closer to the truth. There are discoveries waiting too important to miss and that's why I strongly recommend you to read all **_TTTT _**coded chapters carefully! [Nods significantly with black shades on] Start now – or, even better: start on Monday!**


	15. TTTT: Better Safe Than Sorry

„Dan Kuso would never use a tea towel." Linus said with a deal of humorous criticism. Ren kept pressing the abovementioned cloth on the unknown apparatus despite that it was brought to a standstill with surprisingly little effort. It was his emergency solution: to grab it and hold it manually to stop the rotation. It worked.

"He'd survive. It's not hot. It isn't even warm. Reminds me microwave." Ren said, eventually touching the stone as he removed Bakugan balls and, finally, Linus's tea. "Be careful with the cup though. There's a risk of scalding."

Hot liquid proved to be the least of their trouble. The Haos Bakugan on the laboratory table popped open and rocketed up in the air squeaking in a high feminine voice:

"Where am I? What's going on?"

Five other balls moved, too. The red one went loose with a groan:

"My head is killing me!"

"Which one this time, partner? Linus asked softly, taking Rubanoid in the palm of his hand.

Ren picked up Linehalt and touched him, urging him to open. It did happen but, to both his joy and regret, Linehalt was so weak he couldn't even stretch himself for real:

"Sorry, Ren. I'm so dizzy. It's like diving deep underwater."

"That's okay, Linehalt. I'll fix it. I promise. Rest yourself now." Ren whispered as if he was afraid his voice might hurt and Linehalt turned back into a black little sphere.

Meanwhile, the ball action went on. They unwrapped one after one.

"My house looks so different today!" The unidentified Ventus seemed a bit confused, turning around and round again. The Subterra, on the contrary, went straight up confidently:

"I demand explanations! You can't treat me like that. I am a celebrity. My name is Subterra Boulderon. Where is Paige? She can tell you properly."

Oh, she could. Ren rose from his seat; it was about time to bring things to an order:

"Everybody cool, you're in the Academy lab. This is an energy check. Please, return into your balls. Your partners will arrive to pick you up shortly."

"To sit here waiting? No, thanks. I'll find my way home myself."

"Wait, Boulderon, it's not safe…" Ren's warning was late. Boulderon already crashed into the closed door with full force and only uttered: "Wantcha see my Mechtogan, punk?" before going down in his ball like every Bakugan warrior after the battle.

Either impressed by Ren's words or because they run out or energy, all Bakugans were in their balls at last; except the Haos, who fluttered up and down above the stone device chanting like a lark in the ecstasy of singing:

"I feel so elated! It's awesome! It's so incredible, so incredibly good to be here! I feeeel… " That was it: she wrapped her wings and dropped down in a shape of a ball that eventually bounced from the centre of the tablet and hit the teleconference screen the very moment it went on.

"What the…" Nurzak involuntarily leaned back to escape the flying object. "Are you playing some sort of Bakugan ping-pong?"

Linus had the nerve and the diplomatic immunity to be the first to answer:

"Prime Minister. There is good news… Ouch!" He obviously got kicked under the table. Ren stood up to provide the official explanation:

"We are having a tea break. The good news is, we're all fine despite that I occasionally overturned a drawer with Bakugan balls."

"I see. I hope you thanked our Neathian friend for his help and support." Nurzak awarded his best good uncle's smile to Linus. "Are there any results to celebrate, Ren?"

"There's nothing yet." The Aquo Bakugan behind his back sprung open, expressed a vague: "Cool is the rule…" and folded himself again. Ren turned to throw a tea towel on it quickly.

"Must be a clone." He whispered to Linus, answering his shocked sight; then picked up the mysterious tablet and addressed Nurzak officially like before:

"Please, if you really want me to succeed then tell me what the origin and the purpose of use of this artifact are."

"Neither is known to me. It was a family property obtained because of the precious stone." Nurzak cut it coldly.

"If you can't help me with information then I need the library. Please, may I have the access?" Ren asked, looking persistently into his eyes until Nurzak turned away.

"All right, but only in daytime hours and don't forget to register every book you read. Remember, antiquities are not your priority. I returned this to you because I want you to learn that you can't drop and forget the obligations you once undertook. This is for your spare time. I'm expecting new gadget ideas soon! Get back on work." The display switched off. Ren took a breath with relief while Linus exhaled with disapproval:

"Listen to me, Ren, that's stupid. Why didn't you tell him? He saw the tablet and all the Bakugans around. What if he knows?"

"I don't care. If he wants to play games then I will play along. Are you with me?"

"All right." Linus said unwillingly. "I mean, it's not right but I guess it's a part of your process of growing up."

"I _AM_ a grown-up." Ren shoved the tablet into the drawer angrily.

"Are you putting it away already?"

"Sure. Like you said, Linus, I'm not Dan Kuso. I'm not using this again before I know why it works, how it works, and how I can operate it safely."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'll work on this. Something makes it tick, either the mechanism, or the material, or the order of Bakugans. I'll find out."

"I'd say the order of Bakugans."

"Why?"

"Well, the building where I saw the symbol in Neathia was actually an old observatory and -"

"Do you mean, this is the order of planets in a Six Element Galaxy? Wait!" Ren sprung from his place. He started to recall what he learned about solar systems when preparing for his mission on the Earth. "It makes sense! The Earthian force of gravity moves the planets and also works for all physical bodies in the system, up to the smallest. If we really are or were a part of a Six Element Galaxy, the gravity might have an equal effect. Except, in solar systems it makes objects move; but what does the Six Element gravity do?" He looked at Linus but his friend only shrugged his shoulders. "How comes that we don't know?"

"Don't ask me. I guess they on the Earth also lived thousands of years happily not knowing a thing about the rules of gravity."

"I'll think about it." Ren sat down. Linus watched him with some newfound respect:

"Look, Ren, I don't know where Nurzak is trying to steer you to but I have a feeling he'll get more than he bargained for."

"You bet he will." Ren's eyes gleamed ardently. "There's one thing I'm adamant about. I'm not going to be used and manipulated again; especially now when I work as a scientist. Nurzak won't get a thing out of me unless I know what secrets he is hiding and what scares him so much. If he's not telling I'll investigate on my own. For start, I need a new and smarter raid on Kazarina's lab. Somebody has played with fire there. I'll better take a look closer up. Are you in?"

**The Writer says: Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting recently! I'm eager to have more readers, demanding readers, who pay attention to composition, character integrity, and typos. I have to admit that those reviews do a great job keeping me focused in otherwise relaxing fanfic atmosphere. Of course, I put the truth above the style; however, misspelled swear words shall never be tolerated in a true piece of literature! Which means I'm expecting more from you in the future - just like you are expecting more from me I guess; and [Grins NOT nervously] there's **_definitely_** more to come! **


	16. TTTT: Everybody Change

There was only one way how the research could go on not putting Bakugans at risk: the computer simulation. Ren projected the data in all possible simulation sequences, measured and displayed the result graphs in every imaginable way until his head started to ache. The picture refused to give him a single answer he could develop!

"Something is missing here." He murmured, leaning back in the laboratory chair and closing his eyes. It was strange to admit that, becoming so tired, he started to miss Gundalian army.

Being a general wasn't Ren's dream profession. He had hoped he was going to go home underground after the war. It was some kind of an accident. Like always, somebody had to do the job; like always, Ren Krawler was the one who didn't shirk the responsibility. The powerful Gundalian army was left morally defeated after the last battle; after watching their leaders switching sides and fighting each other and finally the Emperor bursting into microns after his encounter with the Sacred Orb, the whole mass of soldiers simply surrendered to Neathians as prisoners of war. According the treaty, they had to be taken back to Gundalia. Ren was there pulling together the remains of the army and bringing them to an order when Nurzak arrived to inspect his work. After watching Ren a while, he took him aside:

"Ren, you are doing well but you have to do more. Your problem is that you don't speak. You give orders. It's not enough. You have to talk to the soldiers to guarantee us the support of the army after we return home. Otherwise, the civil war may break out."

"You're right. I'll talk to them."

"What will you say?"

"I'll say Barodius is dead and there is a happy new life ahead of us all." Ren said what he honestly believed in.

"Think again! It's how you feel. It's not how they feel. They fought for Barodius, not against him."

"So what? Barodius was an egotist and a tyrant. He was feared, not loved. I'll tell them we will reinstate justice and they will be respected and treated fair from now on."

Nurzak sighed with almost sad disapproval:

"Ren, they are Gundalians. They don't know what justice is. They only respect force. You have to address them in terms they understand. Better leave the talking to me. Listen and learn now!"

He took Ren uphill and addressed the disarmed military force in front of them in his full voice that needed no megaphone:

"My fellow Gundalians! I want you to meet the hero who will bring you home. His name is Ren Krawler. You have seen him many times; we all did. But none of us knew the real Ren Krawler before this war. No one had an idea about the unimaginable force of his Bakugan. After he unleashed his secret abilities, Linehalt easily defeated Dharak, the strongest Bakugan ever seen in Gundalia. His power nearly tore apart the planet we are standing on today. Those who were there can confirm." Nurzak paused, giving time for whispers to spread between the lines of soldiers. Then, he continued: "It was something better than the Forbidden Power we've been used to fear. It was a part of resurrecting and enlivening force that cured your wounds and brought the world back from destruction. You all saw it with your own eyes. It was a pure miracle." He made another pause, which was now filled much louder whispers and cries of approval. Nurzak enjoyed it a minute before he went on:

"We have seen hard times, my fellow Gundalians. But today, we have a hope! Our hope stands right in front of you." He pushed Ren forward and whispered: "Show them Linehalt!" Ren felt a bit uneasy but he threw the Bakugan ball, letting the huge dark figure of Linehalt to tower above.

"You see the true winner of this war!" Nurzak's voice rose beyond the vows and exited shouts from the crowd. "Neathians respect him and thank him. The Sacred Orb blesses him. Protected by Linehalt's power, we will be invincible. Protected by Ren's reason, we will be safe from the revenge of the Sacred Orb. Greet the new Commander of Gundalian army!" Listeners exploded in a storm of ovations.

"They really like us!" Linehalt said, relishing the reaction.

"They only respect force." Ren answered, quietly.

"It's not only that." Nurzak turned to him to give him a handshake and a satisfied smile. "They do like you and obviously, you're the one they need. Congratulations, Ren! It looks like a start of a splendid military carrier; maybe even a beginning of a legend."

It was slightly more than a year since then. How could things so ruthlessly change? His army general's glory had evaporated. He didn't rely on Nurzak as his teacher and benefactor any more. Worse than that; he even attempted to engage a friend into a conspiracy against him, an act that Linus reacted with a rant to:

"I am not doing this and I am not letting you either! Trying to be a responsible scientist is good but this one is paranoid. Do you want the fear from being, quote, used and manipulated, to turn you into another kind of a mad scientist? We are not going to Kazarina's lab simply because Nurzak told you not to and we are not spying behind his back to find you a reason to express your discontent with him. It's not cool. You'll realize yourself after a while. Please, tell me. Can you at least articulate what you're accusing Nurzak of? Sweating?"

Linus had a point. Ren thought he also did:

"I'm not accusing Nurzak. All I'm saying is, I don't know his motive. If he's making decisions driven by fear I better trust my own decisions then."

"In other words, you are accusing Nurzak of being a coward." Linus took a deep breath. "I'll tell you then. Do you want to know what his great concern is? It's you safety. He told me. He saw me in the Embassy this morning and asked about the attack. He had just been informed about it before he got us and he was damn scared about where you were gone until the report was received that you're in Kazarina's lab. He is afraid that you're on certain guys' revenge list and he has the whole hell of fears, doubts, and bad conscience because he's keeping you here knowing that you'd be in the best position to protect yourself in your natural habitat underground. He needs you to do the job though. Gundelia is pretty close to a serious energy trouble. You can ask Nurzak yourself unless he'll inform you first. He said he will as soon as he knows anything for sure. Are you happier now having his headache?"

Ren could only drop his eyes and say nothing.

"Ren, it's not easy to be you." Linus kept talking like he always did. "You were the commander and decision maker just yesterday. Today, you're a subordinate with limited freedom. I have been there and I know. But still, you have to work for the people and trust people. Please, don't let us down and do the job!" Ren wanted to answer but the words seemed to be somewhere else. He just nodded. What else he could do? Linus gave him a smile:

"Besides, Nurzak has no time to be your good mamma but I have. What if we turn one of these closets into a cozy bedroom for you?"

A cozy bed even in a laboratory closet was definitely better than the chair Ren was eventually resting onto in front of his ineffective computed graphs. Except the hour was too early to sleep; he might better go to the library; the only place he was allowed to go. He had already run through the catalogue and found nothing but he had looked for scientific works. Legends about Six Element Galaxies reportedly came from long-ago when science didn't exist. What if he tried the literature department? Ren extended his hand, took a Bakugan ball, and allowed himself the luxury of being teleported.

Ren didn't like books in general; Barodius liked them and that was enough to feel suspicious. Plus, books made the information search significantly more complicated. Literature was especially puzzling. It wasn't sorted according the contents! Books were classified by genres that told nothing to Ren and by authors he'd never heard of. Amid the huge bookcases he was, simply, lost. How people ever managed to find a single thing there? Reading it all? Maybe, opening them one by one and looking at the pictures?

"Well, well, well. Is it Ren Krawler who's interested in poetry all of a sudden? Or maybe, you're looking for this?" An ironic and extremely well trained voice said behind his back. Ren turned around and nearly poked with his nose a Six Element Galaxy symbol onto a book cover ceremonially presented to him.


	17. TTTT: The Song of the Universe

„The Song of the Universe." Ren read the title. "Where did you get this, Jesse?"

"Right from these shelves, Ren. Unlike certain computer nerds I love poetry." Like a true actor, Jesse pressed the thin volume to his chest to illustrate his adoration and meanwhile kept the book out of Ren's reach. "I have been reading poetry since I remember myself. I have always been a prodigy, a subtle soul…"

"Yes, I have noticed. May I take a look?" Ren extended his hand.

"Why?" Jesse asked innocently, with a theatrical surprise, leaning back a little.

"Because you wanted me to see it. Or, didn't you?" Ren said impatiently. He'd forgotten how annoying Jesse can be if he wants to.

"See it, not touch it with your barbarian hands!" Jesse danced a few steps back; Ren placed his hands on his hips. Jesse's antics started to set his teeth on the edge. "This is an outstanding poem, a cornerstone of our literature, written in times when our ancestors believed us being a part of a Six Element Galaxy. A scientist like you would never appreciate the greatness of this poetic image! For you, this is all gibberish because according scientific evidence Gundalia is a singled-out planet."

"Look, Jesse, I'm not here to play theatre with you." For Ren, enough was enough. "If you don't want me to touch your dear book, all right then; it can't be the only copy."

Ren turned to go and heard Jesse's silky voice adding:

"It's one of the two remaining copies, actually."

"My bad. So long, Jesse!"

"Wait, Ren! I wanted to ask you something. Would you agree to play theatre with me if I let my Bakugans with equal G-Powers to volunteer for your science tests?"

"Who told you I need that?" He should've seen it coming. Jesse taunted him deliberately because he had an ace up his sleeve. Ren turned to watch Jesse opening the book with a triumphant smile:

"The first line of the poem says: Six equal forces, joining hands, confine the Universe of our power… Let's say: my best friend, the book, just spoke to me."

Jesse's performance might get only those who knew him less. Ren didn't believe in talking books; and especially, in spying and then talking books. He was a computer nerd so he mentally went through the list of suspects to whom he might have mentioned the key words "equal G-Power". There was only one name in it:

"You must mean your friend Paige. What more did she say?"

"She tells me everything. I'm her benefactor! Since I retired from Bakugan brawling and started to scout for new talents to join the Academy of Peace, she is my best found. At least, Nurzak thinks she did very well during the recent campaign - unlike certain army generals."

"She's a match to your extravagancy level. I tried to tell her that Boulderon has to be narrated a little longer because he occasionally got under the influence of an appliance that looked like an ordinary Bakugan ball holder. However, Bakugans with higher G-Power rate seemed to lose strength radically when inserted while the weaker received abnormal energy boost. I mentioned that the appliance was apparently meant for Bakugans with identical maximum G-Power rate but that's all. I never said I'm looking for test Bakugans."

"Anyway, Paige gave me a brilliant idea. I'm going to stage The Song of the Universe to display the magical features of the six equal powers. Want you see a little act?" Jesse held the book level; then, he took out Bakugan balls and placed them on the cover. Miniature orbs trembled and moved around each other like electrified until they formed a circle. It didn't perfectly match the Six Element Galaxy symbol; the ring was slightly displaced to the left, the spheres were shaky in their places, and the order was kind of Pyrus, Darkus, Subterra, Aquos, Haos, and Ventus but the message was clear.

"Open up, hold the line and open up! That's enough, buddies. We need more practice." Jesse remained critical while Bakugans popped loose like they normally should. Ren was stunned. Jesse emphasized the impression by a gesture:

"Please, applause for Darkus Lysander, Haos Demetrius, Pyrus Hermia, Aquos Titania, Subterra Oberon and… "

"Hi, Plitheon. How are you keeping?"

"Good day, Ren. I would feel better if his clown's face wasn't around." Plitheon threw a glance at Jesse. "Is it true that we can temporary escape somewhere with relaxing laboratory needles?"

"I can't promise any needles but yes; I'll take you to the lab." Ren started to think it was a matter of urgency. Jesse was full of enthusiasm but did he really know what he was playing with? "Where are you guys from?"

"We are from New Vestroia. The climate seems to be different here. We get exhausted so easy. A health check might do." Subterra Oberon said and Ren nodded.

"The rehearsals must be tiresome. Fold up, buddies, you deserve a break!" Jesse said and helped Ren to collect Bakugan balls. "I was searching for more partners interested in theatre so I travelled to New Vestroia, a place known on the Earth for its great choice of Bakugans. I became quite popular there after a few exhibition performances so it was no problem to hold a casting for The Song of the Universe show. I hope you'll help my chosen actors to improve their performance and they will gladly participate in some of your tests as a reward."

"Aw, sure." Ren confirmed with his thoughts in the lab already.

"I'll pop in later to see how you're doing and I hope we'll have a chat. We might have more in common than it seems. You've been having trouble with Nurzak recently and you know my political views." Ren nodded with a sigh. He knew. He nearly started to feel happy to meet Jesse Glenn when the political views already lurked like trouble on the horizon. "Do you mind if I keep the book, Ren?"

"No, I don't. I rather trust the evidence of my research than books."

"I'll return it to the library after I finish my reading. I need the inspiration it brings." Jesse rested the book against his brow in quite a pose as he went away; and it wasn't his last theatrical effect of the evening. Before to disappear behind the bookcase, Jesse added:

"It's strange that you have no copy of your own, Ren. The author was one of your grand-grand-grand-grandfathers."

Ren rushed after him but Jesse knew the labyrinth of book shelves perfectly and had prepared his dramatic exit very well: there was no sign of him around.

**The Writer says: I so understand Jesse Glenn. I was also excited when I saw the symbol on the TV screen which should mean that the miracle of Six Element Galaxy, truly one of the most amazing songs of the Universe, will be brought to the audiences of the Earth by means of equally magical powers of anime. Alas, I was wrong. It was all about kids not knowing what they were playing with; and my disappointment turned into legitimate rage when – that's what you'll learn by time. You're staying with **_Secrets of War_** till the very end, are you not? **


	18. TTTT: A Very Precious Stone

Jesse's special ability was to do exactly the opposite to the expectations and wishes of others. That made him a dangerous Bakugan battle opponent in his day; however, in normal life, it was rather frustrating. Ren had never wanted to see his extravagant friend so much but Jesse was nowhere to find. There was little chance he'd come for a chat in the evening like he promised. Appearing, disappearing, being late or cancelling appointments was Jesse's style and concept of personal freedom. He'd arrive when nobody expects him to. Getting mad at him was a waste of time. There was a price to accept if dealing with Jesse Glenn. Ren tried to fight his disappointment working hard instead; he had tons and tons of work to do. Nurzak had already reminded him that Ren was over the deadline with his gadget ideas and he could finally move on with Bakugan tests.

At least, Jesse kept his word about the book; in a few hours Ren got the message from the library about The Song of the Universe being returned. He rushed to borrow the book and read the first epic poem in his life - twice. It was equally disappointing nonetheless. There was no info about the author; no name, no inscription. Lyrics referred to subjects of astrophysics and natural sciences; as the title had promised, it was a poetic description of the Universe. "Poetic" obviously meant that the message was unsystematic, way too generalized, and unclear. Ren struggled to tell the facts from fancy feathers of fiction and it made him really angry. Did anything else matter in that poet's life except hiding truth by adding more rhymes? If he couldn't do proper science, he could at least mention his own origins. What if amid narrating heavenly spheres or gushing about physical powers able to crash and create he had said a single word about those close to him. Did he love his wife? Had he any children? Did he trust his friends? He could surely be Ren's family because the attitude was familiar indeed. When Ren wanted so desperately the author revealing himself, not introducing his name or title that would tell nothing to Ren but saying something personal, it never happened. There was no sign and, cursing, Ren surrendered to the frustration that followed him in the shadows lifelong. Even if this writer was his kin; even if there were any living family members somewhere it was all meaningless. The related ones had made their choice clear enough to Ren. They locked him up and threw away the key. All he could do was to forget. Well, and forgive; he wanted to grow up a good person especially because his family had nothing to do with that.

He might be wiping off a few years when Linus Claude called from the Embassy via teleconference:

"Evening, Ren, I thought if you occasionally are not sleeping yet… Goodness, is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm merely tired." Ren rubbed his eyes, a good excuse to cover his face. "I did many tests. Six Bakugans with equal maximum G-Power and different attributes apparently create a magnetic field. I just can't detect it with the existing laboratory equipment. It needs improvement. Tests are problematic, too. The greater is the difference between their current G-Power levels, the more drastic is Bakugan energy loss doing that; and they still don't recharge, you know. I tried to stabilize situation discharging the energy difference by teleporting myself back and forth in the lab like an idiot but it's terribly hard to do it precisely. Now, they are level barely above zero and I'm transportation sick. It's awkward. What should I say to Jesse Glenn who trusted them to me?"

"Maybe you should take them to Neathia. I come straight from my home planet and Rubanoid is perfectly recharged. Besides, I brought something I want you to see."

"Really? What?"

"Uhm, may you just activate the "allow transportation" function for your lab?"

"Sorry, I forgot." Ren pressed the button. Gundalian houses normally have the disabling option to prevent unwanted visitors from teleporting in; plus, Nurzak wanted Ren to be particularly careful and switch it off after every use. So he obediently did after Linus arrived with a heart-shaped mineral on the palm of his hand.

"Look at this. Does it remind you something?"

"It's the same material!" Ren took Nurzak's tablet out of the drawer and put the little heart at its side. The resemblance was obvious. Linus smirked delightedly:

"Isn't it? We have lots of this stone in Neathia."

"What a cute shape! Is it an ornament?"

"Hardly; in Neathia, the heart form doesn't mean anything. We found it when on a hiking trip and kept it because it looked funny. Just imagine how surprised we were when we learned what it means on the Earth!"

"We?"

"Me and Serena. Anyway, there are more interesting facts about it. Neathians call it the Savior Stone and believe that it protects from Bakugan power. You know, in Heliopolite era, they used Bakugans as military force to oppress our people. They were enslaved; only those who managed to hide between the Savior Stone cliffs escaped. We still call that area the Salvation Mountains."

"The protection might be a fact, not a belief." Ren switched on the display. "I scanned the appliance and was stricken by the regular structure of the mineral. Let's compare it to the graphic sequence of B-ray programming that we have in safety devices to annul Bakugan power…" Ren slid both netted patterns on each other. "A perfect match!"

"That's exciting." Linus drew his chair closer. "Remind me, what B-rays are?"

"B-rays are the stuff we have in BakuMeters and we use them to project Gate Cards and Ability Cards. They can be also programmed reversely for safety devices. B-rays look similar to laser they have on the Earth but, unlike laser, they're magnetic."

Linus needed a pause to think it over; the silence lasted long enough for Ren to worry if his words were politically correct. He knew that Neathians were resolute about Bakugans' rights to be free wild beings but did they believe also in Gate Cards freely growing on trees in the wild? Probably not:

"Are you saying that this tablet might be a prehistoric Gate Card made of stone?" Linus reached over to take it but then his attention went to the next object:

"Hey, Ren, what's that book you've been reading?"

Ren barely heard the question. All of a sudden, his vegetative nerve system rang the alarm. With a corner of his eye, he spotted something like a shiny dime in the air right between them, face level.

"Back off, Linus!"

"Why?"

Ren used all the strength he had to push away the chair with his friend sitting on it and rolled aside himself. In an instant, the shiny spot spread room-high. A round dark dimensional hole exploded into electric blast, blacking out everything.


	19. TTTT: Who Banged the Door

It's a relief to open your eyes and see the same dimension again. Ren wanted to say it aloud but he realized he got such muscle ache that he could hardly open his mouth. Linus was also showing first vague symptoms of being alive on the laboratory floor:

"Did it become dark all of a sudden or was it just me who blacked out?"

"I think both. It was very loud – and bright." Ren sat up. The pain went less as he started to move. He remembered experiencing similar effect after electric injuries. "I had no idea that an exploding dimension can cause electric shock, too."

"Who knows much about them, actually?"

That was true. Occasional dimension openings were normal in Gundalia or Neathia, a thing that every parent taught their children to stay away from; but the explosions were a mystic rarity. No matter how shocked Ren and Linus were, they were also curious to inspect marks the explosion had left. The shockwave had worked like a circular saw: a dark burned-in gap divided the lab in two. It got the door and the opposite window on its way; these were out of their aisles but everything else was intact, except electronic appliances were blinking and sending occasional sparks. Ren powered them off. He hoped they'd be fine after some minor repair. Linus on his part seriously examined the biggest breach that was cut exactly between the laboratory table and the overthrown chairs they were sitting on before the accident happened:

"That was close. I guess our mutual life savior tally is one-one now, Ren!"

Ren wanted to answer like, it's two-one because I'd commit suicide if you were not around once when I was younger, but something caught the attention of his scent:

"Someone arrived while we were unconscious, a person I know. Wait!" Ren froze, sniffing, then went down on his four. He crawled a few yards and rather snarled than pronounced: "No-o!"

"Ren, you scare me sometimes. Did you know?" Linus said kind of playfully but he became deadly serious when Ren added:

"Smells like Barodious."

Next moment, he went up, lifting a black object he had found by scent. He should know. One more book:

"How disgusting! This was definitely his personal belonging. He probably read it thousand times. Look how worn the covers are and it stinks madly."

"I wouldn't say there's any smell." Linus looked over the volume. "It looks rather old and might be written well before Barodius. There's a bookmark on a page with a picture… this is a picture of a dimensional gate! Can it possibly be a coincidence?"

"And what do you think?"

"I'd say… Some newbie tried to open a dimensional portal, using this book. It went wrong and the gate exploded leaving him or her in and the instruction manual out!"

Ren said nothing, still suspiciously sniffing around but that was all. No other trace of any visitor:

"All right, this is the only believable explanation we got. Linus?…" His friend kept going through the little black tome. "What are you trying to find in that stinky book?"

"A library seal, maybe. The bookmark is also from long ago. There's an old discolored handwritten note on it." Linus took it closer to the emergency light and read: "Who rules the waves, rules the world."

"Sounds very Barodius. Do you want to take that book with you and read it thorough?"

"No, thanks." Linus put the tome on the table and pointed at The Song of the Universe. "I'd rather borrow that other book. In Neathia, I used to read everything I could find about Six Element Galaxies because of stories that Neo told me; and also later when I tried to come in terms with what happened to him. I've never read a Gundalian source. That would be fun."

"Help yourself. It's a poem and I'm ultimately sick of it. I guess I'm rather with Barodius's stinky science. Besides, he was crazy because he wanted to be. He knew the subject perfectly. He examined us once when I was an Academy student. The toughest science test I ever had!"

"How do you think who failed to pass the exam this time?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders.

"It can be anyone, a novice student from the room next door as well as some crazy scientist from another planet. Dimensions are tricky. I know only one person who's able to state precisely who's been shoving around Barodius's stuff. It's a pity Linehalt is too weak to take me to his place."

"Why, Rubanoid can transport us both. Just give me coordinates!"

Linus might regret his helpfulness minutes later when after the transportation he could observe only blind darkness around him:

"Well, Ren. Not to mention I can't see my hands, is it normal that I can't spot a switched-in BakuMeter display?"


	20. TTTT: An Expert Talks

"Everything's cool. Don't move!" Ren's voice was calm as usual. "We are standing on a bulwark of a tower. You can't see because we are covered by a cloud. We are pretty high above right now. I suggest you to lean back against the wall."

"I was told that clouds are black in Gundalia and that they're indistinguishable from the ground. Now I know it's true." Linus exhaled, doing so. What a relief the wall really was there.

"Sorry you can't enjoy the view though. It's worth it. Now, we need to find the ventilation slot. I think it's on your side. Can you move a little?"

Linus extended his arm and realized there was an opening into the wall.

"I guess I got it."

"Good. This building has no doors or windows, just an in-built transporter that connects it to the Castle so this is the only way we can get in. I'm afraid you have to go first. Be careful, the ventilation channel goes downwards fast and you'll land on the stairs, not a level surface. If anything happens, just remember you're a Neathian in close proximity to Gundalian secrets of war."

"Ren, I hope you know what you're doing." Linus sighed, pushing himself into the gap.

"Absolutely. I used this way many times when I was late for work. I mean I worked here."

"Did it cross your mind that you were younger and thinner when you…" Linus's voice disappeared down the air duct and Ren winced as he heard the bump of landing and two more down the staircase; then he followed Linus in a more trained manner. His ninja friend already appeared, walking up the stairs like nothing at all:

"May you tell me what this place is actually? Is it another laboratory?"

"Not quite. It's a UB sensor tower. In a bright day you'd notice radar plates and sensor antennas on the outside. B-rays that we can see are those of medium length but there are also infra and ultra lengths. This tower is sending, receiving, and analyzing Ultra B-ray signals from all around the planet and even from outer space. We have no observatories in Gundalia. What's the point if we can't see stars? So, this is our alternative. Ultra signals can spot B-radiation anywhere in the Universe. I mean, Bakugans radiate all kinds of B-rays and transmit them to the environment. We refer to it as local radiation; or, environmental radiation. It indicates the presence of Bakugan energy. Barodious used to be obsessed with looking for new Bakugan energy sources on other planets so he built the place and trained the staff; including me."

Ren proceeded up the stairs and typed the code to open the door like it was his home. The round hall they entered, dimly lit by display lights and control indicators, certainly looked like natural habitat of Ren Krawler.

"Sauros! Where are you? It's me!"

"Ren, my boy!" The answer came from a seemingly empty chair but then a tiny, grey-haired Gundalian senior with unusually long beard climbed out of it. "I'm so proud of you! What a perfect landing on the very edge! Not many can do it but you even brought with you a… What, a Neathian!" The dwarf-like Gundalian stepped back and frowned.

"He's not your regular Neathian, Sauros." Ren said, smiling. "Please meet Linus Claude. He fought alongside Pyrus Neo Ziperator."

Gundalians respect force. Sauros instantly changed his contempt to awe:

"Neo Ziperator! Of course! What a power display it was! Our Emperor Barodius needed a new ship after they first met. Yes, those were days… My honor, Master Linus Claude. Come on in and take a seat! Not this one. The Emperor used to sit here."

"Sauros is a royalist and very passionate about it. It's okay, we have democracy in Gundalia." Ren explained, while Sauros lovingly wiped the memorabilia with a soft cloth. "Just sit over there!"

"Yes, take any seat. There're lots of empty chairs nowadays." Sauros agreed in a grumpy senior manner. "A dozen of operators used to work here in our heyday. The Emperor supervised us himself and became quite irritable if the things weren't going well."

"Irritable, it means he once kicked Sauros down those stairs." Ren added.

"He was an impulsive person, that's true; but he was a great man." Sauros climbed back onto his stool and positioned his beard elegantly around his shoulders. "He used to sit on that chair night and day trying to find new worlds for us. Until he found them! Nobody believed it possible but he kept working, improving technologies, bringing up people; talented people like you, Ren. We were doing great things. We thought how to expand the Empire. We had a goal. Today, I alone am left and what am I doing? I'm doing the weather forecast! Democracy sucks and Nurzak is a clown. But why am I wasting your time by saying things that everybody knows! Ren, my boy, come on tell me how you are. It's been a long time. Have you fulfilled your dreams about light?"

"I did something better. I woke up." Ren grinned wryly.

"Don't say! Maybe you were awake and now you're snoozing a bit." Sauros chuckled. "You can't be that sure!"

"Believe me, I can. Well, Sauros, I actually came because I need your help."

"Stop! Let me guess." Sauros lifted his index finger excitedly. "You need data about the dimension gate that exploded in Gundalian capital. Am I right? Sure I am!" Ren could only nod and Sauros burst into low self-content laughter until one of the buttons next to him started to blink and beep. Sauros pressed it angrily and inspected the message shown on the display. "See, Nurzak demands the same right away. He can wait. Our Prima Donna Minister can wait! I call him Prima Donna Minister because he always dances around those little Neathian ladies." Sauros explained, bending over towards Linus; then turned to Ren:

"What do you want to know, my friend?"

"Was it a natural disaster?"

"No way, Ren, my boy. Dimensions, or parallel spaces, often form naturally in Gundalia. This is either caused by electric storms or other magnetic anomalies and, of course, they sometimes naturally explode. But, my friend, they explode because they're sick and feeble. The measurements show their instability. There are magnetic fluctuations for several seconds or even minutes, and then it goes boom. Your explosion wasn't like that. The dimension opening was perfectly organized. I'd say it was opened professionally. Then, to my biggest surprise, it blasted with no warning and with significantly greater power then I would expect of its size. I'd say…" He leaned forward as if he was about to tell a secret:

"Somebody banged the door!... But I can tell from your faces you already knew it."

"Sorry, Sauros, we didn't mean to waste your time. Simply, it's such a pleasure to listen to you explaining things." Ren said in a gentle voice and watched how Sauros's disappointed face softened a bit. When it was kind enough again, he went ahead:

"Can you tell us who did it?"

"Unfortunately, I can't. That explosion pretty much messed up all the measurements. I'd say, that's why it was applied, to cover up all magnetic traces."

"So, it was not a newbie and not an accident." Ren tried to imagine who it could be. Barodius was the only one with the necessary level of proficiency, at least amid those Ren knew; but Mag Mel could hardly travel dimensions after his recent painful defeat. Could anybody else progress so much? Or, could it be another example of artificial intellect created by Mag Mel?

"Definitely not. Did you notice that the dimension was opened within a secured building? Somebody is after you, Ren, and he's a really smart cookie!" Sauros smiled mysteriously.

"How do you know he is after me? I didn't tell. Did Nurzak?"

"Nurzak…" Sauros snorted. "Don't forget where I work, my friend. I don't need Nurzak! I noticed an echo point that persistently investigated certain coordinates so I tried them, too. See what I got!" He displayed a picture on the screen. Ren faced his own image painted in pointillism technique. "This is the environmental radiation transmitted on your skin and clothes. It's mainly purple what suggests about the Darkus attribute. But you have been dealing with all kinds of Bakugans recently judging from your hands. Have you not?"

"Yes, I deal with them in the lab. Do you mind if I see more pictures?" Sauros uttered "help yourself" and Ren went ahead with the knobs and buttons of the fascia panels. "Now I know what I need for those new gadgets. Did you find out who created that echo point, Sauros?"

"Excuse me, what's echo point?" Linus had to ask.

"It's an artificially created point where an ultra B-ray signal can change its direction, length, or frequency." Ren quickly answered Linus's question before Sauros started to explain, meanwhile going through the pointillist images so fast it seemed impossible to follow what they were about. "We can create echo points anywhere the local radiation supports them and then change the frequency and send there something more than a signal; a body for example. I guess you call them coordinate points in Neathia."

"Echo points can be used for more than transportation signals straight from your BakuMeter." Sauros chuckled at Neathian technology concepts. "They can be your perfect spy eye in the sky or they can cover up your trace. The one who spied on Ren did it via several echo points and used many misleading signals. I followed him till the third echo point in an unidentified dead galaxy out of reach of our sensors and that was it. A really smart cookie! There were times our intelligence used similar tricks. Ask Ren! He is the most talented UB programmer I know. He figured out how to echo digitally processed information on the Earth and earned his own mission as a reward."

"That's okay, Sauros, please stop." Ren felt more than a bit uneasy. "The team would manage even without me. It's simple. For everything that radiates, it's all about wave length and frequency. The magnetism adds some nuance but basically…"

"…who rules the waves, rules the world." Linus finished the sentence. Ren kicked him under the table but it was too late.

"Yes, that was the favorite quote of the Emperor!" Sauros exclaimed with genuine sadness. "He really deserved to rule the world. What a pity we lost him!"

"Sauros, I respect your grief but would you mind if I address you time by time from now on?" Ren asked in a very humble voice. "I need your help to develop the new generation gadgets because…"

One of the buttons started to beep madly.

"You can wait in the transporter, I said!" Sauros screamed, pressing it down with rage.

"Sorry, Sauros. Who's waiting in the transporter?" Ren had also noticed the message.

"Jesse Glenn, just imagine."

"Jesse? I've been looking for him. Sauros, please let him in!"

**The Writer says: The most common misconception is that **_BBB_** series contain too many contradictions and real-life scientific explanation is not applicable to this material; which means there's no way it can be a true story. That is wrong. In a different planetary system with different gravity type, things that are considered pure magic on the Earth can be an everyday norm. Considering that magnetic radiation can be transmitted, Bakugans can bring these abilities to another planet; which means the true **_BBB_** story exists! The existence of Bakugans is not scientifically explained here only because you're not ready for the truth yet; and Ren Krawler is even less. First, he has to reveal more secrets and to do the fatal tomb raid all this **_TTTT_** section is actually about. Keep follow him step by step and you'll be rewarded! **


	21. TTTT: Non-Experts Talk Even More

Ren wasn't excited at all to visit places like Kazarina's lab or Sauros's tower again. Every corner there was full of memories Ren hated. There were painful and sickening recollections amid them; but most of all Ren was afraid to find out that some moments of his previous life he actually liked and might have been missing. He would hate himself for that and Ren hated the feeling of hating himself. At least, when he entered the UB controls room, Ren was happy to discover that a space stalker was after him. It effectively took his thoughts away from the problem how to deal with certain amount of sense of guilt. Ren hoped Jesse's arrival would do the same thing but it wasn't exactly so.

"Why did you look for Jesse Glenn?" Sauros asked, turning the knob to let the visitor in.

"Well, he kind of knew something about my family and I wanted to ask…" Ren had no idea why he said the truth. He regretted it instantly.

"Bah!" Sauros threw his hands up in the air. "What makes you think he knows more than others do? Who hasn't heard about your ancestors? Ren, my boy, it's such a pity you don't realize who you are and that you rely on phonies like Jesse when you ask your questions."

"Since when servants like you are entitled to judge?" Jesse entered the room and took the pose, smelling the challenge. "You should know your place and be silent."

Ren didn't want to argue with Jesse. He only wanted to be the peacemaker. Well, he obviously had forgotten how it ends.

"Jesse, please! He's an old man."

"No, let him talk. He's but another clown in Nurzak's circus." Sauros turned away rather to face UB fascia panels. "The only difference is that this traitor has no shame to call himself a royalist!"

"Have you problems with traitors?" Jesse asked with quite genuine venom. "Didn't your darling Ren switch sides, too?"

"Ren is a talented boy. It's not his fault that everybody wants his services while you're simply sucking up." Sauros said in a half-voice, pretending being busy with his programming job. It didn't prevent him from smirking maliciously at Jesse's furious reaction:

"You are an old fool! You don't even know the difference between being a royalist and being an imperialist. You are a royalist because you only long to kiss your beloved Barodius's ass. I am an imperialist because I want the Empire to be reinstated! We need our honor back. We are not going to be Neathia's minors forever!"

It felt that Jesse had been pretty much into politics since there was democracy in Gundalia; no wonder because politics had to do with public speech and that was Jesse's true passion.

"Jesse, you can't talk like this when Linus is listening." Ren was struggling to hide his irritation. That was exactly what Jesse needed to feel in control.

"Oh, Ren, I'm so sorry!" He said with a mocking bow. "I forgot how you love Neathians - especially royal Neathians! What's the official status of you and Queen Fabia today? How could I forget! You're friends who sometimes share a kiss…"

"You should know better than listen to rumors, Jesse." Ren lost his cool. Jesse grinned sarcastically and waved goodbye, uttering on his way out:

"I don't care about rumors. I just don't want you to think that I'm the only one on this planet who hasn't heard about it."

Jesse could disappear from a library every time he wanted; but not from a UB tower. Ren rushed after him and caught him on the stairs.

"Jesse, why are we fighting? I was so happy when we met again and kind of helped each other. I do want us to be friends! Can I do anything to make it right?"

Jesse sighed.

"Ren, I came here because of you. Nurzak is kind of headhunting for you right now. He thinks that you have disappeared in the dimension gap. I knew where to find you because I saw this." Jesse handed him Barodius's book. "I didn't tell Nurzak. I decided to tell you so that you can have a choice what to do next. Now, think yourself if I am your friend or not."

Ren couldn't find a single word to stop Jesse when he turned and went away this time. The sense of guilt was back and it was overwhelming.

**The Writer says: The reasons why Ren is feeling guilty can be found in **_BBB_** official cartoons, episode 18 of **_Gundalian Invaders_**. However, I suspect that you're more interested in Ren and Fabia's current status. Oh, well. The flashback potential of **_TTTT_** section is still underused and I guess you know that tomb raiding business, except that one all-crowning raid, anyway consists mainly of research work in libraries & labs, fighting away other pretenders, and occasional smooching. I can afford to tell you some extra truth about certain intergalactic rumors! **


	22. TTTT: Friends Who Share a Kiss

Ren was still standing there his back against the wall in the round tower stairway when Linus showed up:

„I wonder if I am the only one on this planet who hasn't heard about… Everything all right, Ren?" Linus changed his playful tone to rather worried as he came closer.

"Yes, of course." Ren tried to put himself together as usual. "I apologize for the political stuff you had to listen to. That's what it's like in Gundalia. Those who have opinions hate Nurzak's politics and abhor each other; leave alone that they're mainly xenophobic. No wonder that Nurzak can't carry through the promised parliamentary elections for more than a year. Do you mind if I take you to the transporter so that you can go home in a nicer way than we arrived?"

"What about you? Are you staying?"

"Yes, I'll figure out with Sauros how to keep off the stalker's radar. I'll let you know. Sorry if it looks like I rather see you go. What did you want to say when you just came?"

"Forget about it."

"Aw. That's awkward. I have no idea how those rumors started. There was an episode but only Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugans were present. I really don't know who could…" Ren cut it short. Except Drago, other Brawlers' Bakugans eventually went to New Vestroia, the place Jesse had been visiting repeatedly. "Anyway, I'm sorry. Aranaut said one heedless phrase, that's all. I don't understand Jesse. It's obviously not serious. Me and Fabia, we are from different planets; a good question if being together is biologically possible. Why might people be spreading suggestions about it? "

"Love is probably the only occurrence that is serious when it feels serious." Linus paid his usual absent smile. "That's why it's treated this way."

Ren wondered if Linus was speaking from experience. It suddenly hit Ren that Linus was single despite that he was old enough to have a mistress. In fact, he was old enough to have a few lovely babies. In Gundalia, those who purchase military carrier are supposed to remain single; even though Ren was in the army long enough to learn that staying single doesn't always mean staying chaste. Ren didn't know what the normal order of things in Neathia was and Linus seemed to be discreet. Good, because he didn't ask also how Aranaut's words went wide.

The episode was supposed to be a nice moment to remember: Bakugan Battle Brawlers were saying the official goodbye to each other after Gundalian-Neathian war. Ren wasn't sure how to approach Fabia so he extended his hand and said:

"Friends?"

Fabia seemed to hesitate and then Aranaut proposed cheerfully:

"Friends who sometimes share a kiss!"

"Or, they don't." Ren added quickly. Shun Kazami was there watching and probably guessing if Aranaut's remark was a suggestion or a reference. Fabia on her part beamed at her Bakugan:

"Thank you, Aranaut! It's a relief that you're okay with that even though you never lost your memory."

For Shun, it was his moment to take:

"Fabia, I want to ask you something. Would you like to have a journey to the Earth with me now when the war is over? I'd show you the mountains where I train to improve my ninja skills. I believe it's something you appreciate."

"Sorry, Shun. I have to say no. It would be egoistic to travel for my own pleasure when my homeland is right out of the war. Of course, if Dan asked me I would go."

Shun turned pale.

"I see. Who am I to deserve attention? I'm not Dan Kuso. I'm not even a yellow-eyed Gundalian renegade. Kidding, Ren."

"Sure." Ren uttered. He wanted to go but he had to give Fabia a chance to say goodbye for not to be rude. Fabia was turning nicely pink meanwhile:

"Shun, I do apologize, I didn't mean it! I meant, I owe thanks to Dan for his help. If you misinterpreted me in any way, I really…"

"No, it's you misinterpreting me right now." This might be a nice answer if not Shun's stone cold facial expression. "I know I usually make people think I am the happy team player with no ambitions of my own but this is my problem to correct, not yours. Just forget what I said!"

"Shun, wait…" The two seemed busy with each other and Ren grabbed the chance to get away. Luckily so, because if Shun wasn't completely over the episode even a year later and his whole attitude during the Mag Mel campaign had changed significantly, Ren dared not to guess what would happen if Shun witnessed Linehalt's words.

Initially, these were not words. Ren felt a knock at the back of his head. Gundalian Bakugans sometimes behaved that way so Ren ignored it despite that it was the first time Linehalt did it. Only after the Darkus Bakugan took the distance and rammed Ren's head again with considerable force, he reacted:

"Why do you do this, Linehalt?"

"I'm trying to bring you back to your senses. If you don't like her, why did you kiss her? If you like her, why did you let her go? You'll regret it."

Ren sighed.

"I already do."

He had to admit that what happened was inevitable though. Meaning, they had to communicate. As a teammate Castle Knight, Fabia chatted with Shun, hugged Marucho, exchanged high fives with Dan and jokes with Jake, but with Ren there instantly was a girl, a boy and the tension. Quite naturally, they tried to avoid each other; however, they were a team on a mission and the moment came there were only two of them sneaking around in the Emperor's Caste. They had to talk. Ren felt obliged to say:

"I'm sorry we have to be a team despite that you don't like me."

"I think it's you who doesn't like me."

"I do like you."

"Yeah? Is it why you ignore me?"

"No, it's not. I basically stay astray because of the girl-boy thing." Ren chose to be blunt. "See, you're a very pretty girl and a Princess."

"Oh really? Why don't you kiss me then?"

Fabia's tone was challenging and Ren was in trouble. Was she just talking or was she truly interested? Ren quickly recalled all he knew about girls and kisses. He had had a smooching session with Zenet Surrow while at the Academy of War, a simple exercise knowing that they both had military carriers, and that was it. No wonder because basically Ren was an over-serious over-worked technology nerd who had spent his formative years socially isolated. Now he had to choose what's worse: to be scorned by Fabia for not kissing her or punched because he did; or maybe the worst thing was Barodius possibly watching the whole scene on the OCTV and laughing his ass off.

Oh, well. As if he had anything to lose!

"A kiss? Yes, Princess, right away." Ren said and bent over. He'd never imagine a person could make eyes as big as Fabia did. That worried him even more. He had thought about a polite light kiss on a cheek or something; but now when she had so frozen in expectation he couldn't do. She might become disappointed for not being kissed for real and hit him really hard. So he kissed her on the lips cautiously. Fabia remained still. Ren thought she might be waiting for more; quite reasonably after so diminutive act. He then gave her another little kiss, a bit more provocative one, like he was urging her into some lip action. If she wouldn't kiss back it would be her fault and not his and he would be free to back off; but then she moved lips so very slightly he couldn't tell at once if she was kissing back or not. In short, he was giving Fabia a polite light kiss for quite a while when she very slowly lifted her hand and put it on Ren's chest. It would be rude not to answer so he very slowly put his arm around her shoulders. He initially didn't want those human forms to touch; every prescription warned how seductive they can be. Eventually they touched and it was absolutely seductively warm. And then, in the very moment it started to feel like, actually, kissing, Fabia suddenly sobbed. Worse than that; she simply went down to the ground crying so bad that Ren started to fear if it was safe to do so considering the place and the situation. He first tried to give her a hug and lift her up. She didn't pull away but the bawling became so much worse after he touched her that he let her go. He sat down next to the crying Princess and tried to recall what girls wanted to hear in occasions like this.

"Fabia, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"It's not." She uttered between the sobs and this gave Ren a really bad feeling. So he sat there waiting until she calmed down enough to talk:

"I was engaged but I never kissed. Jin, he was much older than me. We had love but he wanted me to grow up a bit before we do what couples do, like kisses and everything. Then he died and I went to the Earth and girls gushed about their kisses. When you said that you're going to kiss me I just so wanted to know what the kiss was like that I let it happen and now I'm sorry!"

"Fabia, Jin would like you to have a life."

"I kno-o-ow." She started to bawl again. Ren didn't understand:

"What then? Was it a kiss? Was it not like you expected?"

"Ren, it was a wonderful kiss." Fabia lifted her big green eyes, full of tears. "It was like in books! Until I realized I will never be able to experience it with the one I love. I didn't know the right kiss with the wrong person could end in so much pain – and now I feel bad about you, too."

If Ren had had an occasional wish to kiss a pretty girl earlier in his life, he was cured from that fully and completely. As future mothers, girls obviously were equipped with some supply of unconditional love but they had it portion-sized. Fabia had given her portion to a dude named Jin. There was nothing to do about it. Nobody could tell this from the pretty girl's looks. Then, what was left to say?

"It's all right. It was just a kiss. Friends can share a kiss sometimes. Can we forget it?"

"I guess." Fabia wiped off tears. Weird enough, the incident had eased the tension between them. Fabia kept talking when they went ahead:

"I so wish you met Jin. He was the best! When I was little, he was engaged with my sister and I thought I'd never get married because there was nobody like him. Then, everything changed and it was like a miracle or a fairy tale coming true until the war broke out. It's strange how much the life can change in a short period of time!"

It was good to see Fabia chatty and open but Ren was relieved when they noticed Gundalian soldiers and had to focus on their task. He honestly tried to forget the happening until Aranaut brought it up – and then, Jesse, thanks to whom Ren had to fight away the wish to tell Linus. He almost succeeded. Linus had already stepped into the transporter, when Ren uttered:

"Define "serious"! For example, is it serious if you still like a person who is not nice to you or causes pain?"

"Yeah, quite! You can get in pretty big trouble with this." Linus burst into his soft laughter. A blurred vision of a drowned Neathian warrior emerged from Ren's memory and disappeared as Linus went on: "I'd say only time tells what's really serious. Like, technically, there's nothing going on between me and Serena. However, by time, especially after Neo is gone I realize she's such a huge chapter in my life that she might actually be the book of my life."

"It doesn't sound easy to define though."

"It's not. Have fun!"

Ren waited for Linus to disappear and then stepped up the stairs. It felt lonely but he had to admit: being lonely was the least of his troubles of the moment. Jesse was right. There was a decision to make waiting.

**The Writer says: Ren and Fabia sneak about in the episode 34 and Brawlers say goodbye in the episode 39 of the official series of **_BBB__Gundalian Invaders_**. You can easily tell yourself what has been edited out. Certainly, many different rumors have been circulating; but I can't bring you any "fifty-years-old Casanova in the body of eighteen-years-old Adonis to take his princess to seventh heaven" stuff because it's simply not true. Oh well! You should know by now that truth can be a curse. Be strong because there's more waiting ahead!**


	23. TTTT: Our Good Uncle Nurzak

"Sauros, please give Nurzak a message. Tell him I'm here because of the dimension that blasted and I want to report to him personally."

Ren couldn't deny he felt a bit nervous. Nurzak's public image was that of a good uncle Prime Minister but nobody knew real him. A skilled politician, direct or elusive according the situation and always keeping in mind the political consequences of his every step, he never let his emotions to show. Ren Krawler was acutely aware how complicated it was to rule Gundalians who where notorious for having big ambitions and little responsibility. The fact that Nurzak successfully steered Gundalia away from new conflicts or civil upheavals was an achievement in Ren's eyes. However, was Nurzak a friend or an enemy of his? What was his true motive to make others think Gundalia was a friendly and peaceful nation that it obviously was not? Ren couldn't tell. He honestly didn't know.

Their relationship had a friendly start. Nurzak came to see Ren when he was first taken to Kazarina's lab and was the only one to ask if Ren was comfortable there. Also later, Nurzak never showed ill temper as his superior and always asked how Ren was doing when they occasionally met. To the moment Ren was introduced by Nurzak as the new army general, he had already developed trust into the experienced Gundalian politician. He dared to share his doubts about having too little experience and Nurzak was the one to give him a reassuring smile:

"That's why you have an older advisor, have you not?"

It worked. Ren went ahead with full confidence and ready to learn fast. There was a lot to do. Gundalian army was to be restructured. From then on, soldiers in rotating order would spend only a few weeks a year in the army to refresh their skills and receive instructions. The rest of their time they were supposed to spend as normal law abiding Gundalian citizens. That was Nurzak's plan and Ren duly made the schedule that Nurzak happily approved. Their further collaboration wasn't that sunny. Nurzak was reluctant to help with provision and equipment improvements Ren wanted to invent; the Prime Minister always said there were other priorities and Ren tried to be understanding. The worst moment came in a few months though.

Ren started to notice that, after being sent home, not all soldiers returned to the army and this number only grew bigger by time. He let Nurzak know.

"Don't worry! Expel them for not coming and that would be it." Nurzak said. "The process is right. We need an army that is more professional and less in numbers."

Ren did so; however, soon an incident happened in the army unit during the training. Two soldiers got into a fight and nearly killed each other. Others explained that the opponents were from "rival gangs".

"What gangs?" Ren wanted to know. That's how he learned what Gundalian army men were really doing in their new civilian lives. They had no jobs; they were not even looking for any. Instead, they hanged around gang fighting. After having a raid to the capital, Ren realized it was all divided into unofficial districts where civilians were pressed to pay their gang for being protected from the rival gang in the continuous gang war. Those who didn't arrive for the army duty most often were killed or too busy building their new criminal carriers. Ren turned to Nurzak with a report and Nurzak's reaction was a bolt from the blue:

"Excellent! This is far better than we could hope. We don't need an army, Ren. We have no outer enemies and Neathians will take care if those will show up. Our army is unnecessary and an unnecessary army always imposes a danger. It's good that the fight for survival has split our army into small groups in war with each other. It will never become a political force after that. I think we are out of the risk of civil war!"

"You're afraid of political trouble in which you'll be targeted and that's why you want all who might be discontent to kill each other in gang fights? Is it your solution?" Ren couldn't believe his ears. "Do you realize that people are dying out there?"

"Can you make an omelet without breaking eggs?" Nurzak said with irritation. "Grow up, Ren. It's about time to learn that politics is always about choosing the minor evil."

"I am not a politician!" Ren lost his temper. "I am an army Commander and I am responsible for my men. Do you want to choose the minor evil? Go ahead. Except, wait a little because you haven't seen everything yet."

"What are you going to do?" Linehalt asked after they left Nurzak's office.

"What I have to do. I'll bring them back to the army life and discipline." Ren said. "It's not their fault they have been brainwashed that working is a shame and only the strong survive on the expense of the weak. The fact that they have no families, no professions, and no interests outside of the army is their fault neither. They don't deserve to be thrown out on the streets like that, not mention the damage they're causing there."

That's what Ren did. He issued the message. He even spent a couple of days in the capital looking up the places where gangs were residing to deliver the message personally:

"Gundalian army is to be restored. You'll receive the call to join the military force but make sure you only come if you're ready to forget your gangster ways. Those unable to behave in the army will be prosecuted and punished. You have to choose to be either soldiers or bandits from now on. I can only promise I'll put all my weight behind those who stay with me and Gundalia; or, keep living your street life at your own risk and pray you never meet me again."

Ren really issued the call and got back in the army about two-thirds of its initial bulk. Nurzak was fuming. Ren was summoned to him immediately.

"What does it mean: the restoration of Gundalian army? Are you in your full mind, Ren?"

"This is the only option. Gundalian soldiers are not ready to live their lives in peace and I am responsible for them."

"This is absurd. Even if we could fund the maintenance of that big army, which we can't, Neathia will never agree to that."

"Well, I can talk to the Queen." Ren was ready to go the whole way. With a strange gleam in his eyes, Nurzak switched on the teleconference screen helpfully.

"Fabia."

The young Queen didn't smile back.

"I'd prefer you to address me Your Majesty. I am the Queen now and not you teammate. Nurzak told me what you're doing. I think I know what your problem is, Ren. You're one of those people who never end fighting. I can only bid you to stop before it has gone too far!"

"It has nothing to do with me. The reform didn't work. We have to restore the army or there is chaos on the streets."

"No, you have not. A few separate incidents are no reason to turn Gundalia into a military country again."

"Who told you these were a few incidents?"

"Nurzak told me and I believe him. He saved my life while you left me behind with no second thought. Why should I trust you more than him?"

Ren knew what she was referring to; the episode when Dragonoid Colossus took them to Neathia and they collectively left their Princess in trouble definitely wasn't like in books.

"I thought that you wanted us to go. You said so."

"Yes, I did; but you shouldn't listen. Brawlers would be able to go on without you. You never offered this. It proved that you don't have those instincts to care and protect your friends. Apparently you're a cold, emotionless person who never develops a true relationship. You said it yourself. You only care to play with your Bakugan. Now, listen to me, Ren Krawler! Gundalian army is not your new toy. Send those soldiers back home or I and Neathian Castle Knights will be there to put you in place!"

"Fabia, wait… Your Majesty!" The screen blackened. Before Ren could even put himself together, Nurzak gave him a slap. He simply hit Ren in face; not hard but highly provocative.

"What will you do now, little boy?"

Ren was so surprised that he said exactly what he thought:

"It's not the way you normally treat your minors so I guess you want to see my reaction if provoked. All right, I'll tell you. It's up to you what I will do next. If you'll say, I'll hold the army together, take them out for training, and keep them occupied as long as necessary. Or, I'll send them home and retire from my post. Then I'll contact my friends Bakugan Battle Brawlers and take them for a little excursion so they can see what the peaceful life is like in Gudalia. Guess what would happen to your political carrier when it will come true that you deliberately lied to Queen Fabia!"

Nurzak's triumphant sight turned back to his usual frown as Ren talked.

"That's enough. Take the army out of the capital and keep it there. I'll cover it up somehow."

That was it. They never discussed the incident again. Nurzak kept the word he never gave and sustained the army. He even opened a scholarship program under the Academy of Peace that would allow militarists to learn some honorable civil skills. Ren kept the word he never gave and didn't mention the conflict to Bakugan Battle Brawlers or anybody else. Nurzak was always polite when they met and often complimented Ren's work; but the trust was broken. Ren wasn't sure if he obtained credit points by his blackmail act or quite the opposite. Whatever, he thought, taking a deep breath when the communication screen flickered above Sauros's fascia panels. Nurzak was calling. At least, Ren knew that he could fight; maybe he could even win.

**The Writer says: Nurzak rescues Fabia in the episode 32 and she's left behind by others in the episode 36 of **_BBB Gundalian Invaders_**. I hope by now everybody is tired of flashbacks and ready to continue with the basic plot in the next chapter! **


	24. TTTT: A Bedtime Story

Nurzak wasn't wearing his best looks that night. The wrinkles and shadows that shaped his face seemed deeper than usual and his eyes under the frowned brow had a feverish shine. "Ren, whatever you have been doing, stop it immediately!" were his first words.

"Are you in the UB tower? I'll send my men after you. They'll take you to a safer place."

"If they come, they won't find me there." Ren remained calm. "The explosion that damaged the Academy lab wasn't an accident. I was stalked despite that the room was maximum secure. Sauros can send you details. Thus far, it looks like I am only safe if I stay mobile and this is what I am to do."

"All right." Apparently, it wasn't the answer that Nurzak feared most. "You're free to choose your own means of safety. Would you return me the antique device I gave you? You'd be easier without it."

"Oh, don't bother. I'll manage. I'm happy to learn how not to give up the task I have undertaken."

"You can't go on with your research work. Isn't it clear? The circumstances are obviously too difficult."

"I don't think so. I have nearly finished the new gadget design. I would represent it to you and Ambassador Serena gladly. Apart of several features that make it similar to the devices they use on the Earth, I can in perspective add more UB technologies to detect useful ambient energy sources. You should definitely take a look."

"Is it for real?" Nurzak asked a bit harshly. The interest into the subject made him forget the politically correct good uncle's tone.

"Mag Mel extracted enormous Bakugan power right out of the ground of Gundalia which proves that possible. I still need to develop technologies but it might be the solution for all existing energy problems. I can finish my work staying mobile but I will need backup; not just yours but also Neathian government backup."

"I see." Nurzak rubbed his brow thoughtfully. "I can take you to Ambassador Serena tomorrow at noon. I'm invited for lunch. Will you be ready by then?"

"Absolutely."

"You're our hope, Ren Krawler. Take care!"

The screen went off. Sauros was smirking in the operation room twilight:

"You're playing him, are you not? Whatever the source of that Bakugan energy was, it wasn't UB detectable. I can tell!"

"Well, Nurzak can't. He's buying it. Do you mind if I sleep here for an hour or so? It'll be a busy morning." Ren said and made himself comfortable into the Emperor's chair because it was the only seat around with a recliner option. Sauros didn't object. Ren already had his eyes shut when he heard him muttering "Good boy!" and minutes later he sensed that Sauros covered him with a soft blanket. It was so family that Ren couldn't help asking:

"Sauros, what is that everybody knows about my relatives except me?"

"Everybody knows it's forbidden to know a thing about your kin." Sauros chuckled and pulled his chair closer to tell Ren a bedtime story. "Big people are political so they keep it silent. Small people like me or soldiers in your army keep spreading rumors that become legends and fairytales by time."

"What rumors?"

"They said your ancestors had a hold of dangerous powers that caused an epic disaster upon our planet. That's why they were ousted by the old Emperor, Barodius's father."

"Do you remember that time, Sauros?" Ren realized that Sauros was very much an open history book in front of him.

"No, Ren my boy; no! I'm old but not that old. My grandfather told me stories when I was a kid. He had a lot to remember. He had fought in the Galaxy War as a soldier. There was a great war when all planets of our galaxy were involved and it was a horrendous war. Not just people, even planets were lost. Only two planets were left in our galaxy after this war."

"Was the other planet Neathia?"

"It was known as Helios planet but it actually might be Neathia. After the treatise of peace an agreement was made never to step into a contact again and they did something to make their planet disappear from maps and radars. These were hard times. You see, Gundalia wasn't always an Empire. It consisted of twelve states and was ruled by a council called Twelve Orders. Yes, Twelve Orders were different then! The members were elected by people and they chose the head of the government. Many of them were your family, Ren, and most particularly it was Kieran Krawler. When the Galaxy war took the bitter end, he was to blame. He reportedly killed himself and his family fled to disappear in the underground of Gundalia, the surroundings they knew best because they traditionally were Darkus fighters."

"What happened then?"

"Oh, then! Barodius's father proclaimed himself the Emperor and brought Gundalia to the order. He turned Twelve Orders into his closest circle and put there people he needed. He blocked every underground entry or exit so that those hiding there would never see the sky again."

It gave Ren goose bumps.

"When did it happen?"

"It's hard to say. I might be your grand-grandfather and my grandfather was a contemporary of Kieran Krawler. You can count yourself! You have to know that Barodius's father had an unusually long life. He was very old when Prince Barodius was born. I guess that's why they never had a real bound. In fact, it was unbelievable when the Emperor's Mother was introduced. She disappeared right after she gave the birth but Prince Barodius was a healthy child, an ingenious child! Just like you, Ren. What a shame that Emperor Magmel couldn't take pleasure in that at his fullest."

"Was Magmel the name of Brarodius's father?"

"I thought you know. You were talking about Magmel here and there. Yes, that was the old Emperor's name. Our Emperor Barodius hated to mention it. Well, who can blame him for not wanting to? He never knew his own mother and only met his father in an official ceremony once a week. He was very wise not to remember. Past belongs to the past, he used to say."

"Past belongs to the past and the only real history is the future in making." Ren murmured closing his eyes again. "Sauros, you're very old. Tell me, has Gundalia always been like that? Have we always neglected our past and despised our today? Is it why we so go nuts about the future?"

"Have some sleep." Sauros tidied up the blanket. "You have to be well rested to become philosophic like that. I'll also have a nap. I suspect that your "nearly finished" gadget design will need my helping hand."

Ren wanted to thank Sauros and he did – in his dreams. The long day and the warm blanket made an effective combination for those with their eyes closed. Ren Krawler was asleep.

**The Writer says: Enjoy the peaceful sleep after a non-suspense chapter ending you too, my dear Reader!** **Both you and our hero are rarely privileged to do that. I will surely relish every minute of this happy break. [Puts on a party hat and walks out] **


	25. TTTT: Smart Solutions are the Best

Neathian chrysanthemums were much bigger than those known on the Earth; plants tended to overgrow on this planet of light. The blossoms had more regular structure, mostly octagon, and petals formed row after row in a pyramid like building their own castle. Ambassador Serena adored these majestic flowers and tried to keep a little chrysanthemum garden everywhere she went. Eventually her residence in Gundalia was better known as the Chrysanthemum Embassy than the Embassy of Peace. Of course, an orangery was built within the Embassy to grow them because normally there would be not enough light. This was exactly where Nurzak and Ren were conducted to see the Ambassador.

Serena Sheen was shiny as always when she met them. There was still something regal about her smile and gesture despite that she had officially resigned from the throne more than a year ago and that she greeted them as her old friends:

"Ren, it's so good to see you! You have really grown and you look very confident."

He was indeed. Ren and Sauros had quickly put together the gadget ideas; he had even had time to use his new mobility freedom to prepare for the presentation. Everything looked perfect thus far.

"Thank you." Ren didn't dare to add a compliment to his answer though.

"Prime Minister."

"Just call me Nurzak." The head of the country made his answer sound extremely fatherly sweet. Ren couldn't help feeling disgusted. He turned away to have a look at gorgeous flowers instead.

"You haven't visited me for so long that I have forgotten how to address you." He heard Serena saying. He hoped they didn't hug and kiss. "But I see somebody who hasn't been here at all. Does my garden surprise you, Ren?"

"Yes, quite. I wonder what the source of this light is. It's so similar to Neathia's. I mean, it's so intense and vibrant like it was alive."

"I have to thank Nurzak for this."

"It's not worth mentioning." Nurzak said quickly and Ren could smell his nervousness. Was it another Nurzak's secret?

"Aw, please tell me. Our Prime Minister is so humble. He never tells himself about all good things he has done to the others." A slight tune of the old vicious Ren Krawler was in these words but Serena didn't spot it.

"You shouldn't be shy, my dear Nurzak. Come with me. Ren deserves to see the great favor you have done." She took Nurzak's hand and led him to the centre of the orangery. Ren followed smirking.

The sight he saw made him to forget his sneer. On the top of a little column there was placed a tablet made of the Savior Stone, even smaller than that Nurzak had given to Ren. It had no inserts for Bakugan balls; but it was also round with a hexagon carved within the circle and it obviously came from the same Stone Age manufacturer. Above the very center of the tablet was levitating a thoroughly lit orb, about a double size of a Bakugan ball. It somehow reminded Ren the ecstatic Haos Bakugan during his first experience with Nurzak's antiquity in action.

"This is the Sacred Lamp. It has seen Nurzak's family through the dark reign of Barodius. Am I right?"

Nurzak gave her a nod throwing a suspicious glimpse at Ren. The young Gundalian remained poker faced as Serena went on:

"It allowed them to communicate with the Sacred Orb and understand its will. After the Embassy was built, Nurzak gave it to me. That's how I've been able to keep a chrysanthemum garden in Gundalia. Or rather, he lent it to me because I'd never take it away from those it belongs to."

"Please, Serena. Of course it belongs to you! You and your sister Fabia are the only close people I have since I lost my own daughter." Weird enough but Ren's lie detecting senses suggested these Nurzak's words were true. Ren shrugged off the emotion. He had to use the chance.

"What a gift of the great! Can it be moved like this?" Ren took a tablet and lifted it from the column. He felt no considerable weight or pressure; he just had to wince because of the intense light. The orb followed the movement of the apparent lamp base like an attached air balloon; except there was no thread. Ren only noticed something like metallic nail heads at every hexagon angle before he put the magic lamp back. "Nurzak has given to me a similar device but it is nowhere near amazing."

"Really? How does it act?"

"In fact, it doesn't. It's broken and Nurzak kind of wanted me to fix it."

"I don't think your engineering skills can help there. It's purely magic." Serena shook her head. "I wonder who might destroy something so remarkable."

"Barodius did." Nurzak abruptly said and his voice gave Ren goose bumps. "In fact, Ren is here to introduce his own inventions rather than talk about broken family memorabilia. Are you not, Ren?"

"I am absolutely. I and Nurzak have come to ask for your support to develop a new technology."

"Why should I do this?" Serena frowned. "Technologies are not always good. We normally rely on our Bakugan friends to supply our needs for extra power."

"I can assure you that this technology is harmless. I borrowed the idea from the Earth where the most advanced technologies are designed for communication and data exchange."

"That must be very important for mutual understanding, friendship, and peace. I guess that's why the children on the Earth are so friendly." The Ambassador nodded and Ren continued:

"I want you to watch the demo version of this wristband type gadget. It's smaller than our usual BakuMeter and simpler because it needs only activation and deactivation buttons. Nonetheless it has much more in it than usual Bakugan battle settings. First of all, I can activate a B-ray supported touch-screen display of variable size."

Serena exclaimed with surprise as a big screen with option icons was lit in front of her hanging in thin air just like the Sacred Lamp.

"There you can comfortably choose options. Apart of battling, transportation, and data exchange we have a communication option here. If I want to make a call, I open the address book and choose the icon. The data are transferred via the UB operator tower to the receiver who can accept or decline the call using the activation or deactivation buttons."

"It's really interesting. Is it supposed… Oh!" Serena exclaimed again as the screen transformed into 3D portrait of head and shoulders of Linus Claude. The picture could be of better quality to be honest; the colors were pale and transparent and the image vibrated slightly like at the beginning or the end of transportation but it was still possible to tell that Linus smiled and waved.

"The call is accepted." He said.

"Thank you. I apologize for the quality of the image, your Excellency. The picture is based on UB waves and not on the waves of light like usual. The technology still has to be developed but the important thing is that the communication works. See that controls bar below? I can switch it to the voice only option." Ren transferred the image into a small speaker box icon. "It can be of course replaced by a nice voice avatar. Say something, Linus!"

"I rather liked you watching my beautiful face." The voice responded.

"No problem." Ren turned the 3D picture back on. "There on the bar are shown all persons within the UB detection range of this device. By dragging the display indicator from me to you, your Excellency, I can make Linus see you instead of me."

"Can you really see me, Linus?"

"Yes, I can see you touching your earring." Linus said and the Ambassador laughed.

"Can you join us in the orangery?"

"I can but it will take a minute because I am in Neathia actually. Sorry for leaving without a notice but I had to help Ren with this demonstration. Now, guess who's next to me?" The image shuddered and transformed into Fabia's.

"Fabia! Can you see my chrysanthemum garden?"

"No, I can't; but Linus assured me that the improved version will be capable of that, too." Fabia said with a smile.

"I call this gadget BakuSmart in resemblance to those they have on the Earth." Ren explained. "This is much better than the Earth version actually. Your hands are free and you have no need to hold a device pressed to your ear or in front or your eyes to stay connected with those close to you."

"It's amazing. Ren, I'm afraid I was wrong. The engineering can also create pure miracles; not Nature alone." Serena was beaming. "Can I have a BakuSmart, too?"

"Please, keep this demo model." Ren took off the wristband and attached it to Serena's wrist. "I'll send you updates via the data exchange and it will work much better soon. As well as Fabia's will; because Linus actually brought his BakuSmart to Neathia to give it to the Queen."

"Yes, that's what Linus said. I was skeptical first but looks like Ren Krawler is finally doing something useful." Fabia confirmed with a bit of criticism.

"Ren is doing extremely well." Serena was fully convinced. "Now you'll be able to join me in my chrysanthemum garden any time, Fabia! Tell Linus I want him to be right back. I want to thank him personally! Will you stay with us, Fabia?"

"Yes, if you call me via the teleconference. I prefer to view you all together rather than this talking head. See you soon!" Fabia ended the call.

"What to do now?" Serena was a bit confused. "I'm afraid I will need your help until I learn how to operate this, Ren. I also want to get rid of Bakugan battle options! I don't like them."

"Linus will help you through the BakuSmart settings gladly." Ren pressed the deactivation button for Serena. "Can we discuss the technology development plan instead? Like I said, I will need your support."

"Of course we can! Let's go and sit down. A little lunch is waiting for us in a very special place. You have to see this, Ren. I call it the New Sacred Shrine."

**The Writer says: What did you actually think when I mentioned **_smart solutions_**?** **Anyway, take five those who guessed right. You know you should share your guessing more often. Don't be shy! What do you think about Serena's new deity? C'mon, it's an easy guess. [Smirks] **


	26. TTTT: The New Sacred Shrine

Gundalians went after Serena's white-dressed figure that glided through chrysanthemums towards what might be an arbor in the winter garden. The round chapel-like structure was built of stained glass panels. Ren saw something familiar in the mosaic of colors and shapes. When they stepped inside it proved right: Dan and Drago! The chapel was obviously all devoted to them. There was a huge central picture with Den smiling and Drago spreading his wings proudly and other smaller images at sides where the duo was seen soaring in the air, defeating Dharak, posing in front of the Sacred Orb, and similar. The chapel was decorated with particularly artistic flower compositions in huge vases, and it was also nicely furnished. There was a little table served for three but there were also other stools, puffs, and a sofa. The Ambassador obviously spent a lot of her time here.

"Beautiful." It was all Ren could say.

"Isn't it? Just a little thing I can do for our friends and saviors." Serena said with an absent smile so similar to Linus's. "I bring them flowers every day. Unfortunately this is the only way I can thank them. Then I sit down and take a minute to remember how great the forces that saved us are. This is the greatness of friendship, peace and everything good."

Ren didn't get it. Given that Barodius was to blow up after grabbing the Sacred Orb, Neathia would win with or without Dan and Drago. Ren sighed. Maybe he could understand though. Serena used to be the one who prayed, mediated, and lead an exemplary lifestyle but the Orb never responded to her. Then a far-from-ideal teen from another planet came with his Bakugan, kicked some asses, and Code Eve spoke. Considering them a duo of deities and symbols of all good was probably not the worst possible reaction.

"That's true. Dan and Drago will always be here to save the day. They hold together our universe." Nurzak agreed, smiling, and offered Serena a seat. "Have they paid a visit while in Gundalia?"

"Oh no, they had no time. They have the world on their shoulders. I have installed teleconference here and I hope Dan might call one day. Marucho Marukura said he will. Dan is too busy."

Ren was somehow relieved hearing this. He liked Dan but, although Brawlers remained hush-hush, Paige had spilt the beans about Dan and Drago having problems because of being too big for the place. A personal temple and an ex-queen priestess would hardly help them.

"Well, I see we are having quiche. Did Linus bake it?" Ren tried to change the subject. "I mean, sometimes good baking is as important as saving the world."

Serena and Nurzak looked at him rather bemused and Ren added quickly:

"It doesn't matter though. I am here to talk about the new BakuSmart technology. It has only one problem: it's rather energy demanding. Our old BakuMeters were fed by the power of the Bakugan they were associated with. However, it doesn't work that well with BakuSmart."

"We can't always demand it of our Bakugan friends." Serena agreed.

"That's right. Accordingly, I want to develop a new technology that uses ambient energy instead. To do this, I need to travel and measure the ambient energy in Gundalia and Neathia, maybe even in other places like New Vestroia. I have already received Nurzaks permission to open an Environmental Friendly Technology Center in Gundalia. Can I hope to get your support while in Neathia?"

To be honest, Ren didn't have Nurzak's permission yet; but, like he expected, the Prime Minister nodded with delight and so did the Ambassador:

"Of course, we will help you every way we can! It's really great news. I'll tell my sister right away!" Serena clasped her hands to switch in the teleconference. "My sweet Fabia, can you imagine what Ren just said? He wants to develop a new technology that would use ambient energy instead of Bakugan power. Do you know what it means? All Bakugan will be capable to live on their own. The dream of our parents will come true!"

Ren's swallowed. Sauros was the only person who knew that Ren was actually bluffing but now it started to look like his bluff was going too far.

"I can't believe that Ren Krawler is showing care." Fabia responded like she had read Ren's mind. Ren noticed that she looked great but somehow different. He couldn't define how. "I thought Gundalians hardly admit that Bakugans are live beings."

"Yes, Gundalians – no – I mean it's not what people think it is." Ren nearly choked with his quiche. "There is an opinion that Bakugan can't be a live organism because their fitting into a ball is against the law of conservation of mass but it depends on the definition of body as an isolated system."

"This law has to be called off." Serena responded like a true royalty. Ren diplomatically decided not to reveal that certain laws can't be called on and off according to monarchs' tastes.

"So when you're coming to Neathia, Ren?" Fabia wanted to know.

"I think tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I still have some work to do in the new Technology Center before I go."

"Great. You'll meet Shun Kazami then. He is currently visiting here."

"What is Shun doing in Neathia?" Ren didn't like the news. The young ninja warrior wasn't his favorite Bakugan Brawler and he suspected that the dislike was mutual.

"Well, Shun normally travels a lot and we have that martial arts tradition he's interested in very much. Why are you asking?"

"Just so. Is something going on with the light of the Sacred Orb?" It finally clicked to Ren what was different about Fabia's face.

"Yes, it's very bright and the colors are unbelievably intense. I have never seen it like that. It started right after the defeat of Mag Mel."

"Why didn't you tell me at once, Fabia? The Sacred Orb is the mother of all Bakugans. What if it's going to have babies? I have to go home immediately - unless you need me in Gundalia, of course." Serena threw a look at Nurzak.

"Of course you can go, my dear Serena. I'll personally look after your chrysanthemums." Nurzak fatherly said.

"Thank you so much! You know, I have some young flowers that need special care."

It was clear that the rest of the conversation was a bare formality and Ren couldn't wait for it to end. He desperately wanted to check his BakuSmart; not the demo version for the Queen but the real one based on his BakuMeter which was now into his pocket. He had felt the incoming message signals twice and he was expecting the news. Something very important had gone missing from the damaged lab. Ren hoped it was a misunderstanding which would sort out but if it was not, there was a problem.

**The Writer says: I doubt that you realize how hard my mission really is. Do you think I have no heart? You're all happily writing, reading, commenting Bakugan springing out of their balls for never-ending adventures with full belief it's just boundless fantasy and no concerns about how real it all actually is. Do you think it's easy to say the truth, like, there is the law of conservation of mass and it can't be called off? It's depressing. I guess I need a therapy. By which I mean [opens a jar with thoroughly adult drink] watching soccer!**


	27. TTTT: Drama in the Bedroom

Sauros had sent Ren coordinates but Ren couldn't go because he had to introduce his new gadget to prominences of both worlds. After a while Sauros updated the coordinates and Ren couldn't use them again because Nurzak had sent him to the Academy to choose the workgroup for the new Technology Center. Then, Ren had to return to the Castle to inspect the rooms that were offered by Nurzak for the new workshop and office and then he had to make the list of equipment and, in short, Ren had no idea where his day had gone. He finally pressed the transportation option for the just renewed address when it was well after midnight. No wonder that he found himself in a black-and-crimson draped candlelit bedroom where Jesse Glenn was lazing on the bed holding a poetry book, which apparently was his version of romantic nighttime company.

"Ren, it can't be you because the safety mode is on; which means I am asleep. I'd prefer a raven fluttering in my bedroom rather than this weird dream!"

"Have you heard that minus and minus can make plus?" Ren's answer probably sounded very dreamlike. "The thing you took without permission is made of isolating material. It eventually annuls the safety mode and makes all what's under UB detectable. A tiny spot but that's enough to make a coordinate point. That's how they opened a dimension in a secured lab. That's how I got myself in here."

"It's very impressive and very rude." Jesse yawned. "Couldn't you wait till morning and then pay me a visit in a civilized manner?"

Ren had no patience for these games.

"What kind of manners were those when you stole from my lab? Do you keep it here?" Considering Sauros's data, Ren pointed towards a baroquely designed chest of drawers next to the bed.

"Don't exaggerate, I only borrowed it. It was very handy to carry Bakugan balls. I couldn't leave them in a room with no windows and doors like you irresponsibly did."

Jesse opened a drawer. There it was Nurzak's tablet with five of six Jesse's theatrical Bakugans inserted. Ren turned pale:

"Jesse, you shouldn't do this! It's a powerful appliance and not a Bakugan ball holder."

"Are you stupid or do you think I am?" Jesse asked in an irritating tone and placed the tablet on the bed. "It only works if there's a particular Bakugan order. Relax; I'm not doing it all the time! Besides, it's not nice to have something like this and do not share. We all have hard times recently. Nurzak has announced the Bakugan Battle Moratorium in honor of the victory over Mag Mel but some say it's only because Bakugan don't come out of their balls, don't talk, and don't recharge. Riding this merry-go-round gives them power to perform again. Where's my new star Aquos Titania?" Jesse found the blue ball in his pocket and looked at it lovingly before putting it into the spare spot. "We did an amazing job rehearsing her solo today. It will make the audience hot and cold!"

"What, are they not at equal energy level? Don't - "

So little was needed for a fatality to happen! Before he could say or do more Ren's BakuSmart signal rung announcing a call. Ren wasn't used to the new gadget so he pressed the wrong button in a hurry and accepted the call instead of turning it away. The spooky bedroom became even spookier with Linus's white torso floating in the air. Ren got confused for just that one moment:

"Look, Linus, I'm sorry; I can't - "

"Is this the new appliance everybody's talking about?" Jesse's attention was caught, too.

"I'm actually testing the new "see all" option. What's going on behind your backs, guys?"

They turned right in time to see the tablet going round madly and, as if it wasn't enough, springing open. Meaning, the hexagon split in six triangles that unfolded like petals of a flower. That way Bakugan balls were released and thrown up into the air where they opened toy-size. All six Bakugan held the line like hypnotized, swinging up and down and turning around the own axis like astronauts in open space. It was the time when Ren trusted his instincts. His instincts screamed that something bad was about to happen and Ren jump-kicked the appliance to prevent it. It fell on the floor and closed immediately back into a firm piece of stone and Bakugans folded and went down ball-shaped in tenths of seconds; except the Pyrus. Its tiny red figure still trembled in the air like it had a seizure and then it dropped. The very moment it hit the ground the Aquos ball shoot up. It blasted with blue light that held the Bakugan shape for but an eye blink and then dissolved.

"Like Neo." Jesse whispered.

"I'll be there in a minute." Linus switched himself off.

"I don't get it. It looked like this thing was giving them an energy boost." Jesse was stunned.

"Who told you that an energy boost from an unknown source is good?" Ren rather moaned than said in a normal voice.

"You never go out clubbing, do you?"

Ren did not. That's why he needed a minute to think it over and instead of the fact that Jesse referred to he realized something else:

"At least now I know exactly what this appliance is. I have seen it before. May you deactivate the safe mode? I don't think that minus-and-minus formula is enough for all applications of my BakuSmart to work."

He didn't realize what distracters he would have as a side effect. As only Jesse activated the Bakugan power all balls popped open including the one that jumped out of Ren's pocket.

"Am I missing something?" Linehalt asked. Ren had so longed for this moment and now when it came all he could do was to utter quietly:

"I'll explain you later, Linehalt. I promise!"

"What's wrong with Hermia?" Subterra Oberon soared around the unmoving Pyrus Bakugan. Lysander, Demetrius, and Plitheon joined him. Ren knelt down and lifted the tiny lifeless figure.

"It looks bad." He compared the data on the freshly opened BakuSmart screen. "She's not found by the energy detector. Others are perfectly recharged though. In fact, your data are above your previous maximum G-Power. I guess that limit has changed."

"Wait, if the fifth Bakugan on the screen is that new Darkus guy, where's Aquos Titania?" Darkus Lysander verbalized everybody's question.

"Titania's gone. She sacrificed herself on the altar of Art. Big talents sometimes burn out early."It was Jesse's turn to come forward with a dramatic gesture.

"What, both girls down?" Plitheon fumed. "Of all fatal idiocies that this caricature of partner has done this one comes on the very top!"

"Sorry, Jesse, but your recklessness killed her. Please, don't make a theatrical performance out of her passing!" Ren tried to speak calmly.

"Did I? Do you really believe this Neathian bullshit? These things are not alive, remember."

Ren would probably punch Jesse in face if Linus wouldn't teleport between them right in time to hold his hand.

"Never say that to an engineer!" Ren seethed through his teeth.

"You bloody ungrateful bastard!" Plitheon screamed at his partner.

"Why, Plytheon? You know what I mean. It's no disrespect. It's like, the poet who wrote this book died centuries ago but I worship him and hold him in higher esteem than most living ones."

"Don't get mad, Ren. You both have quite weird priorities." Linus kept cool and addressed Jesse. "May you explain what you meant by "Neathian bullshit", you who shows no disrespect?"

"Of course; no offense but Neathians are naïve. They mythologize Bakugan. It's the most natural reaction towards powerful beings. Earthians used to be the same in the era when animals were the greatest power seen by them. They believed the Earth they lived on was situated on a back of a mythic whale, or a snake, or a crocodile. They couldn't capture the concept of abstract physical forces."

"What's your point? Are you saying that animals are not alive because Earthians used to mythologize them?" Linus asked sarcastically.

"I'm not. Don't twist my words!" Jesse started to turn red.

"I have heard enough." Haos Demetrius said. "It's not just Neathian "bullshit", like you put it. We also believe it in Vestroia. I'm going home!"

"Me, too." Darkus Lysander nodded.

"And me, too." Plitheon took their side. "I'm fed up!"

"What are you doing? It's not fair!" Finally, Jesse got really nervous. "It was not my fault. Ren did it!"

"All right. Don't ask me to help you ever again!" Ren turned away to hide his disappointment and anger. For Jesse's paradoxical thinking his words indicated hope:

"Can you help me? Please, Ren; guys. It was an accident and nobody's fault. Ren can fix it! He's a genius. Maybe there's some scratch, some DNA sample left and Titania will be restored." Jesse kind of desperately went down searching. Linus's face grimaced:

"Leave it! It's not realistic."

"Why, I got a chip – ouch, it burns!" Jesse dropped his pick again. For paradoxical thinking of Ren, it was a good enough reason to soften his attitude:

"Everything that survives an accident like this deserves attention." He joined his former teammate on the floor. "May I have a napkin? I'll need another one for Hermia. And now, if you want to learn what this damned tablet really is, I'll take you to the place where it comes from." Ren composed the BakuSmart options to open the dimension door.

"Who isn't curious?" Subterra Oberon asked rhetorically.

**The Writer says: The title of this chapter has been inspired by and is dedicated to those occasional readers who go straight from the chapter 1 to the chapter 22 **_Friends who Share a Kiss_**. **


	28. TTTT: Bakugan Roulette

"What, a pub? That stinks." Jesse put on his most dramatic scowling face. Ren, Jesse, Linus, and all the Bakugan had landed in front of a worn-out and certainly not inviting door. The letters carved over the entrance stated: The Gamblers' Inn.

Not all of them were disappointed though:

"I know this place!" Rubanoid exclaimed with unusual enthusiasm. "It was Sid's favorite. We used to have amazing fun here."

"Yes, that's right." Ren agreed and added for Linus's knowledge:

"Sid loved it. In Gundalia, we normally have separate establishments for elite Bakugan keepers and for ruffians. This is the only exception. People from both camps come here and then fight."

"Typical Sid Arkale!" Jesse snubbed. "Ren, we are not going inside – Oh, well. Obviously, we are."

Jesse was right; the place stunk. There was a strong smell of old dirt, bad food, and very Gundalian sweat that somehow reminded Ren his life in Gundalian army. The room was poorly lit by a single oil lamp above the bar. It was worth notice that the compartment of drinks was wisely locked up in a protective metal cage. A group of bored-looking thugs were sitting around a long table and instantly made some whistles and exclamations at the sight of newcomers. Their main concern was Linus:

"Throw them out! We don't want Neathians here!"

"Shut up, you stupid, or my new partner will show you what he can do!" Rubanoid shouted back.

"Hey, isn't it Sid's talking firefly?" One of the gangsters said and others laughed. Two biggest dudes winked at each other and stood up:

"Don't you want to fly back to Neathia for good?"

"Linus, stand!" Rubanoid ordered, taking a position above them. "Trust me. I'll tell what to do. Kick him! Yes, give him a roundhouse kick. That guy behind your back, throw him over the counter! – Very good! Well done, Linus."

"That's enough." Ren barged in before more action started. "I'm Ren Krawler and I want to have a drink to honor the memory of my friend Sid Arkale. If there are people who remember him, I'll buy them a drink, too. If there are some who don't like it, we can help them out."

"No problem, General."

Obviously, the gang liked this idea no less than fighting. A pirate-like innkeeper emerged from nowhere to unlock the drinks and fill their cups while the others shared recollections like: "Sid once broke my leg with a tabletop", or "I always ended up with a black eye when he came", or "I somehow smashed all my right hand fingers against his teeth".

"What would you like to drink, General?" The innkeeper addressed Ren with extremely delighted smile.

"Water." Ren whispered and quickly added:

"I'll buy it for price of any drink. In fact, I have something else in mind." He took out the Nurzak's tablet and put it on the counter.

"Oh, Bakugan Roulette?" The innkeeper gave them a meaningful sight. "Gambling is forbidden, do you remember?"

"Is it actually the Bakugan Roulette tablet?" Jesse grimaced with surprise.

"Yes, that's what it is." The innkeeper nodded. "I was rather young when my father sold it to Nurzak after my grandfather, the founder of the casino, died. But I remember it very well. You don't forget the stuff like that!"

"Can you show us the Gambling Room and the graffiti?" Ren asked politely. "I'm afraid some of my friends don't know the history of the place."

"Sure I can." The innkeeper got a big key from under the counter and shoved aside the cupboard to uncover a tiny narrow door. "I am a low abiding citizen as you know. The Gambling Room is only used for private parties these days. However, I have kept the historic furniture and it still has game rules written on its walls."

"There are also descriptions of gambling machines. See this!" Ren pointed at an old graffiti as they entered a surprisingly large cellar room with smaller and bigger tables and various types of seats. The rough drawing on the unpainted wall had very remote resemblance to the precious tablet. It rather reminded a badly drawn pizza. There was no hexagon ornament; only a circle haphazardly divided in triangles by lines and Bakugan insert spots marked at cross points.

"Bakugan Roulette: at least two different Bakugan are needed." Linus read the text aloud. "The balls are inserted into the tablet. If it doesn't work, change places or take another Bakugan. Watch the Roulette to go round until it opens and the weakest Bakugan is then destroyed. The strong will rule, the weak will perish. So be it!" Another drawing with the triangles opened out like spades of a crown was added below with six balls above them. One of the balls was crossed.

"Damned." Jesse murmured.

"Sid once took me here for a birthday party. I was so bored that I read graffiti." Ren told them. "I didn't realize at once because the drawings are very unlikely but now I know for sure. This appliance is designed to kill the weakest Bakugan. Those who played the roulette obviously had little idea what made it work. Like, that at least one pair of Bakugan has to mirror the counter-polar principle to make the thing go round and that it will not affect Bakugan with equal energy levels. The gamblers believed it was decided solely by chance."

"They didn't know a thing. That was the whole point of fun!" The innkeeper agreed. "Sometimes nothing happened and sometimes there was a big boom. It was all long ago. It was a popular game right in the aftermath of the Galaxy War when there were tons of trophy Bakugans around. There were Bakugan battles but that wasn't enough thrill because the Bakugan stayed alive, you know. Then my grandfather established this place and invented the Bakugan Roulette. He had brought the tablet as a war trophy from a different planet, I don't know which exactly. Grandpa turned it into a great gambling attraction. Bakugan become scarce by time though and my father saw no point to keep it on. Finally, he sold the tablet to Nurzak for rather big money. Nurzak was always very interested to have it. He said it reminded him another appliance of the kind, a quite powerful one."

"I guess I know which one." Ren murmured.

"Did you mean the Sacred Lamp?" Linus asked Ren in full voice. "I actually had a conversation with Nurzak; you know, that day when he gave you the tablet. He said that all Gundalian families have similar relicts and this tablet belonged to yours. I kind of waited for an opportunity to talk about these delicate matters with you but now I wish I had told you at once."

To most of Ren's surprise, the innkeeper hurriedly corrected his version:

"Everybody knows I am a law abiding citizen. I've never been familiar with the details of Grandpa's business. People say that the Old Kieran's house was destroyed about the same time when my Grandpa obtained this war trophy. This is all I know. Maybe Grandpa got that thing from the black market. I'm glad you've your property returned, Master Ren!"

"Your grandfather was a famous black market expert." Jesse barked an unpleasant laughter. "That's why people dubbed him Marauder and they call you Marauder Jimbo after him. Kieran Krawler had a much different reputation. He was a highly educated man. It's said that he wrote The Song of the Universe."

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Ren, I read that poem. I really have to tell you something!" Linus started but Rubanoid interrupted him impatiently:

"Not now! The folks in the main room have finished their drinks and they're expecting us. I already popped in to tell them that they are but talking insects and we will kick the shit out of them. You know, so they can prepare and arm themselves with chair legs."

"Then, you better go or they're coming in here." Marauder Jimbo commented with an evil satisfaction in his eyes. "They think it's not polite to make big people wait."

"That's it. I'm teleporting from here and I strongly advise you to do the same." Jesse said, dissolving elegantly with the characteristic transportation hum.

"Typical Jesse Glenn!" Rubanoid snorted.

"Ren, you should go. Sid would want you to keep out of trouble." Linus said. "I'm staying. Rubanoid is so happy! I can't let him down."

Ren shook his head:

"It's too late. I told them my name. They'll tell everybody that I'm a coward. That's the kind of trouble that Sid would definitely want me to keep away from. We are both staying, Linus."


	29. TTTT: Waking Up

Fabia's Neathian looks rather reminded a precious piece of jewelry than a real living person to Ren; especially when she smiled. It made the sparks dance from glossy Neathian curls to the gracefully curved eyelashes that hid the green depth of her eyes to the dimples in her cheeks that accented her smile. Her skin looked luminous. It radiated the light so bright and shiny that everything around it seemed to be in a mist. Or, was it really? It might be a dream with him sleeping in a cloud feather bed and her sitting next to him surrounded by heavenly haze. In fact, he should be dreaming or dead to see her so happy with him. Fabia kept smiling and reached forward to touch Ren's brow and all he wanted was to beam at her just like she did. Then he realized his face muscles were aching. He tried to move his arm and it caused more pain.

Ren Krawler wasn't dreaming; not any more. He was laying stretched on the bed and the Queen was smiling and talking to someone out of his sight:

"He's waking up!"

Ren turned his terribly painful neck to learn that it was Shun Kazami sitting there. Ren so wished to bury his face in the pillow. How typical it was for being awake! Every single place in his body hurt and the beautiful smile of the Queen was meant for somebody else. There was no escape though. Ren put all his efforts together and shape-shifted to his human form:

"Fabia – Your Majesty. Shun. Am I in Neathia?"

"You don't remember, do you?" She still had those dimples and a flirty smile despite that she was speaking with rebuke. Ren wondered if she'd sit there if Shun wasn't around. Clearly, she wanted to show her friend from the Earth what a caring person she was. "You promised to come to our planet and then you disappeared. When I called, you were all bleeding and intoxicated after a night out in a pub where you had spent the money that Nurzak had given to you for your new technology center."

The memory started to return to Ren slowly.

"Have no worries." He said with a wry grin. "Tell Nurzak I spent it in an establishment called The Gamblers' Inn and he'll be fine."

"Yes, that's what he said when I told him. He's so good to you. He's like a father. He thinks that you're a responsible person but you're not!" Fabia kept preaching. "You should really have shame, Ren! Good thing that Linus was there to help you."

"How is Linus?" Ren still had no idea what the end part of their adventure was. He remembered the fight and then it was all blackened for him.

"Oh, he's fine. He has some minor bruises but he is a professional. I'll send somebody for him so that he can berate you. Make sure he goes nowhere, Shun!" Fabia stood up and apparently exited the room; Ren couldn't turn his head that much to see the door.

An uncomfortable silence fell. Shun Kazami was actually mentioned that previous night or whenever it was when Ren had expressed the willingness to take part in a bar fight. Linus had disagreed:

"Think again. You don't have Sid's strength or my fighting technique. You might be a little more agile than those thugs because of your young age but it won't help you for long; and you don't even have Shun's ninja speed! If you took up one of them I'd say it won't be easy but they're a bunch."

"Well, my stamina is above average." That was true. Kazarina's measurements said so and Ren's experience in the army proved the same. Linus wasn't convinced though:

"Ren, it's not about standing ten rounds. It's about knocking these guys out or being done by them. You're not just putting yourself in danger. You're making it significantly more dangerous for me. What do you think you're going to do?"

"I'll do what everybody else does." Ren had said stubbornly. "Think that all those folks come here only to be knocked out. I can do the same thing!"

Eventually, he was knocked out. The bandits initially had more rage against Linus but they soon realized who the weakest link was and then the things got really nasty for Ren. He got cornered; and he got the whole portion of horror of being cornered to the degree that he prayed in his thoughts to get knocked out well before it actually happened.

Then he woke up all black and blue and Shun Kazami was there looking at him. Shun probably thought he'd never get such a beating thanks to his ninja skills and Shun was probably right. Ren hated it and he was sick and tired of being sick. He shape-shifted back to a Gundalian and then to a human again; a painful thing to do when injured but extremely good for regeneration. Ren was glad that he had updated his human clothing preparing for the moment he'd need it. He was now wearing a waistcoat to look older and also because he needed more pockets. His only concern was that he was still a nice tanned human kid with lean muscles, everything but a ruthless bar fighter.

"Does it help?" Shun didn't smile when he asked this. Maybe he didn't want to add an insult to an injury but maybe he was simply a grump.

"Yes, it's recommended. Shape-shifting makes the heeling faster."

"Good for you."

The silence fell again. Ren sat up back against the headboard to show that he was getting better. He still had strong seizure-like pain in his arm, his face, and around his chest; it was basically the regeneration effect. He thought that he probably suffered some minor bone fractures during the fight; not a big deal for a Gundalian whose tissues are tougher than human.

"What's that alternative energy source you have found?"

Shun's question was a bolt from the blue. Part of Ren urged him to lie and gain more time; however, he was aware that he might gain very little. Shun was normally suspicious and smart enough to expose him pretty soon; and Ren wasn't about to give him a chance to look from above not just because of his physicality but also because of his morale. It had to be said.

"It's a bluff. That source doesn't exist."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why should I tell lies against myself?"

"Let's say, because you have done it before."

Ren grimaced. He had forgotten that happening.

"Look, I can explain. Our gadgets already use ambient energy; they're not wired or attached to any stationary energy supply. We call this energy B-radiation and the only known source of it is Bakugan. There's no other alternative. These are facts and facts can be verified. You can do it and also Nurzak can; except some people prefer to agree to everything that sounds nice or is politically correct. They never bother is it actually realistic or not. I told Nurzak and Serena things that they wanted to hear to get their support because I need it to solve a few personal problems. If you want me in trouble then go ahead and enlighten them."

Shun shrugged his shoulders:

"It's between you and Nurzak. It's your business, not mine. You can tell him yourself."

"What's that he isn't telling Nurzak?" Queen Fabia entered the room to star at Ren with her big green demanding eyes.


	30. TTTT: Rising and Shining

Shun Kazami had no problem to make a decision.

"You two better discuss it in private." He said and went out. In shock, Ren realized that staying alone with Fabia was much scarier for him than facing a dozen of gangsters. Then, he at least had known what to expect. The young Queen was a mystery; he wasn't sure if she was a friend or a foe or what would be actually worse. He dropped his head and decided that he's not obliged to tell her anything. So he starred at the floor ready to show no reaction come what may – and nothing came.

Fabia didn't say a word. She was still there; he could scent her perfume and see the faint white reflections thrown by her silky gown as she stood next to his bed. Then, she suddenly sat on her heels and he had her green emerald eyes meeting his sight again. He quickly covered his face with hands.

"Ren?"

Ren gave no answer praying inside for her to leave.

"Ren, why do you behave like this?" Her voice was so soft and gentle and the breathing that carried these words felt so delicate that Ren completely forgot what his initial plan was. Everything in him turned upside down and he started to pray for her to stay. "Why don't you talk to me? You make me worry about you."

Ren held his breath as she warily took his hands in hers and pulled them off his face. It was so sweet that Ren caught himself struggling not to cry. He exhaled and the answer sprung out:

"I'm afraid your sister is too optimistic about the new energy source."

"I know she is. She's always like that. You shouldn't bother. Is it all that troubles you?"

"Nurzak wants results but I don't think it's possible."

"So what? Your BakuSmart applications are beautiful anyway. Even Nurzak has admitted it. What's wrong if we keep using Bakugan energy? They're our friends and friends are happy to help."

Everything became so simple when she put it in words. Gundalia with its lonely UB tower, inequities in radiation measurements, and energy crisis larking in the shadows seemed as far away as, in fact, it was. Really, should he bother? Did he owe anything to his doomed planet? He was on another sunlit one. Bakugan were walking around and the life was normal here. Were his condemned family and mistakes of the past worth denying every new beginning to come? Fortune was smiling at him and it had a charming young girl's face. What moron would reject it? He didn't want to be him.

Ren grinned back at her a bit sheepishly:

"Please, don't tell Nurzak. I'm not ready yet."

"Sure, take your time." She touched his cheek in a partly caressing, partly friendly patting manner. "Is it why you went to a bad place and acted like suicide, because you thought you disappointed him by not finding some stupid energy source?"

The best part of Ren wanted to answer honestly that the bar fight was an accident. He didn't go to that pub for entertainment and even less he planned to get beaten up there; and he was sure it wouldn't happen if not Rubanoid and his memories about good old days. Then, his worst part kicked him. What if the truth would kill Fabia's interest? He uttered instead:

"I thought you didn't care."

"I do care! We all do. I have been harsh a few times but only because I wished you well."

Ren's worst part grabbed his stomach and squeezed it, and strangled him at his throat from inside, forcing one simple message into his brain: the problems that bothered Ren would be solved in an instant if he became the favorite of all-beloved Queen Fabia! No matter how bad his worst part was, it didn't dare to suggest seducing her; Fabia still loved Jin and had invited Shun and she was the Queen. Ren's worst part was clever enough to realize that big trouble might be waiting at the end of the road. However, he could flirt and fight for her attention, and get on Shun Kazami's nerve. Wasn't it how people usually did it, seeing pretty girls and going for them? He had always wondered how those well-styled glossy locks were for touch. Why couldn't he take a chance?

"Well, Fabia." Ren spoke her up with his voice trembling. "May you help me a little? I want to stand up."

"Yes, of course!" She willingly gave him a helping hand.

"I feel so dizzy. Oh – "

He pretended to have vertigo and caught Fabia in search for balance. They both fell back on the bed and he managed to drag her on top of him so that they had as much bodily contact as possible. The moment took his breath away; especially because her hair was spread all over his face. Shiny black Neathian curls were soft and springy like kitten's fur and Fabia's snicker was tangled in there:

"You're pretending, Ren! You are not that sick."

"I guess I exaggerate." He let her go. For most of his delight she didn't rush. Instead, she sat by his side to berate him playfully:

"You're silly! I'm a Queen. I'm not supposed to roll in the bed with every ridiculous boy I meet."

Ren's best part wanted him to apologize and the rest of him told his best part to get lost. If it was up to his best part he would never found his nose stuck into the gorgeous royal hairdo that was even fancier when messed up. Was he thought to feel guilty? People found their beaus and then they only cared about rolling in the bed, wasn't it what life was all about? Ren Krawler wanted to have life at last and his prospects looked very good. Even the obligation to meet Shun Kazami every day wasn't as irritating as before. In a way, Ren liked it to happen. Shun Kazami probably thought he was very smart being a gentleman and leaving them two alone; he should think twice before to be a gentleman again. They'd see who's the smartest when it's about girls. Shun might have ninja super skills and no shady renegade past, but had he kissed Fabia like in books? He might do all the gangsters in The Gamblers' Inn but could he present her the cutest BakuSmart application? After all, in whose bed she was, technically, rolling?

Unfortunately, there was still one more voice left to speak for his good part that he had completely forgotten about:

"Hello again, Fabia. Good to see you so well, Ren. Are you ready to rise and shine?"

**The Writer says: I do apologize but our hero is unfortunately old enough to become easily distracted from his path by chick alien non-blondes. This may cause some delay in the development of the plot – or, it may not. Keep reading to find out! **


	31. TTTT: Shadows That Follow

Ren had been missing his conversations with Linehalt; not talking to his Bakugan had turned his loneliness into a nightmare. Finally, Ren was having a better time in a sick bed with a nice girl bedsitting him and making him feel _not_ lonely at last; and then Linehalt barged in with his "are you ready to rise and shine". Ren had mixed emotions about that to say the least:

"Linehalt. – I thought you were sleeping. Where have you been?"

"I and the others went to the lab where the remains of Aquos Titania and Pyrus Hermia were taken."

"Those poor little things!" Fabia's face grimaced with pain. "They explained that it was not your fault, Ren; but still. How could you permit something as unlawful as the activation of the machine that gambles on Bakugan life to happen?"

"Your duty is to forgive and forget. Be gracious!" One more visitor entered the room. It was Serena, who used her big sister's rights to interrupt their privacy and took a chance to teach Fabia how to be a perfect Queen. "What an awful and miserable sight a vindictive queen would make! It's good to see you again, Ren. Unfortunately it's true; the remains have been examined and there is bad news. The chip that reportedly was left after Titania passed contained no DNA. We suppose it must be something that she was wearing. The whole DNA material of Hermia was intact but it showed no signs of life. Her cells were dead. We decided to cremate the remains so that nobody could use them for cloning or other experiments. It was done earlier this morning in the Royal Crematory with military honors. You were still in a coma then but I came to tell you as soon as Shun let me know that you're awake."

"I see." It was sad but it didn't make Ren too upset. It was one problem less to be honest. He was rather worried by the fact that he might have underrated Shun. After the young ninja had left Ren and Fabia in private he had instantly told Serena to come and watch them. How very smart! "Thank you. Talking about the lab, I'd like to resume the work at the new BakuSmart applications. Could you help me with some equipment?"

"Well, Commander Elright can show you what we have." Fabia gave him a smile.

"May we go now? I need to move to heel myself." Ren stood up. "Will you keep next to me, Fabia? I mean, in case if I faint again."

"You're silly." The Queen giggled but didn't move aside. She didn't take away her hand, too, when Ren took it and so they went out on the terrace hand-in-hand nicely to most of the confusion of Commander Elright and Shun Kazami who were waiting there. Ren noticed a new Ventus Bakugan, not Taylean, on Shun's shoulder. Well, some people changed their Bakugan partners like socks; the new boy looked good indeed but the best was the puzzled expression on the young ninja's face. Ren couldn't help relishing it.

"Commander Elright. Fabia said that you will show me technologies I can use for developing BakuSmart."

"I think Ren'd like to go to the crematory to say goodbye to Titania and Hermia first." Linehalt said quickly. Ren didn't want to be rude but he had no desire to go; with relief, he heard Commander Elright saying:

"It's been all done and I have spilt the ashes. Why should Ren go to the crematory?"

Ren had thought that Bakugan left no ashes if burned but should he care, really? It was though like he was supposed to:

"Well, girls' teammates are still there. They might expect Ren to say a few words to them." Linehalt insisted.

"May I go with you?"

"No, Fabia!" It was Serena again who took the pouting young Queen's elbow to lead her away. "You have to understand. Ren is feeling guilty for what happened. He needs his time alone to find consolation."

So it was settled. Ren had no choice but to follow Linehalt to the crem, bemused as Linehalt kept telling him to hurry up. Was consolation on the run or what?

The Royal Crematory was comparatively spacey and sunlit for such a gloom place. There were urns on the shelves and a dark metal coffin with modest yet stylish decorations but otherwise the high ceiling and silver-painted square columns spoke rather for solace than grief. Ren wasn't there to enjoy the architecture though. His attention went to the two Bakugan who were impatiently waiting for them in the middle of the hall:

"Ventus Plitheon – Subterra Oberon. Where are the others?"

"Lysander and Demetrius are looking after Jesse in Gundalia." Plitheon answered. "I don't know where Linus and Rubanoid are. Linus didn't seem to take all this very well. For him, it was like losing Neo once again."

"Let's do it and talk later, right?" Linehalt was still in a hurry for some reason. "Which urn is it, Oberon?"

"This – or maybe that." Bakugan circled in the air. "I don't remember. They're all alike."

"Who knows, then? You were the one who put it there."

"Can you explain me what's going on?" Ren was totally perplexed. Plus, he noticed something like a shadow flickering from behind one column to another. He focused on his hearing. There was nothing but a perfect silence. It must be the light-and-shade effect of the place.

"Well, the remains of Hermia and Titania were not burned because another urn was taken to burn." Linehalt explained. "The girls are still in one of those urns and we don't know in which because Oberon can't remember."

"How?" Ren groaned. Was his new happy life and carrier in Neathia already marred by trouble?

"Those freaks of peace and friendship wanted to destroy scientific evidence." Plitheon said like a true Gundalian Bakugan.

"We had a different opinion. We wanted you to do your science and we agreed upon a plan." Oberon added and Plitheon continued:

"We acted as a team. We waited until they put girls into the urn; you know they were so small that they decided to place them directly in the urn to burn. Then I said, may I have you attention please. I want to read some poetry. There's something I have learned from being with Jesse as you can see. They all turned to me and Obey swopped the urns easily."

"Except, I don't remember where I put the right one."

"Why did you do it, guys?" Ren groaned again.

"We wanted you to take a look at them. We knew that you won't give up easy like all those who say sorry and forget." Plitheon said with some proud.

"I know you for a short time but you have impressed me a lot, Ren." Oberon had a statement, too. "You figured out how to fool the hell's machine. I believe in you. If I can do anything to help you in your research, it will be my honor!"

"We all believe in you, Ren." Linehalt concluded.

Ren sighed. He wasn't even sure if these creatures had a natural or artificial origin but they could talk and the words did their magic. Obviously, he was to take up this one, the last, thing from his Gundalian past. If he would be permitted to: his hearing suggested it was no optical illusion he saw before. Someone was breathing behind the nearest column and Ren dashed to catch him in the act.

It was a bad idea as the peeper was supplied with ninja self-protection skills. Before Ren seized him, he was grabbed himself, thrown up in the air, and eventually he made a crash landing onto the fragile shelf system that supported burial urns. That easy it was: the red spot of Hermia's toy-size body became evident in an instant amid the shatters of ceramic vessels and lots of Royal Neathian ashes.

"Plitho, shut the door!" Ren heard Linehalt screaming. "We've got a spy here!"


	32. TTTT: Never Underrate the Scientist

The ninja speed of a Ventus brawler might be fast but not faster than that of a Ventus Bakugan. Shun Kazami didn't even try to make a move towards the door. Or, he didn't want to run scared from Ren Krawler. So they stood starring at each other crossly, Ren in the middle of the mess made of ashes and pieces of broken shelves and burial urns and Shun his hands on hips with his back against the shiny clean column.

"This little Earthian ninja spy is putting our plan in danger. What if we hide him in some very safe place?" Plitheon asked, pointing maliciously at the heavy ceremonial coffin in the centre of the Royal Crematory hall.

"Sounds like a Bakugan brawl." Shun's new Ventus partner said.

"Much like this, Jaakor." The ninja responded quietly.

"Don't flatter yourself." Subterra Oberon didn't mind to win before the battle starts. "We can destroy what's left of this place but you'll lose. Ninja or not, we are three against you one, Jaakor boy."

"Everybody calm down." Ren put his peacemaker skills to use once again. "Shun Kazami isn't an enemy. He just wants to know what's going on. Am I right, Shun?"

"I guess." Shun replied guardedly. The silence fell as they all obviously waited for Shun to provide an explanation; so the Ventus brawler continued with a bit of challenge in his voice:

"You're full of secrets, Ren Krawler; and you just made a pass at Queen Fabia. She's a very dear friend of mind so I decided to find out what your problems are before your problems find her. For me, being a Castle Knight meant something more and it still does. I see it as a duty for life."

"All respect, Shun Kazami, but you don't have to worry." Ren was speaking calmly but the fast breath he took between his words suggested that Shun's words had caused some nervousness. "If you and Fabia are true friends you probably know that she still loves her former boyfriend. She isn't interested either in me or anybody else. In case something happens she will do what's the best for her and her country."

"Maybe so; but I prefer to be certain."

They took a strategic pause in the conversation, Bakugan waiting with interest. Shun was the one to make the next move:

"Neathian authorities say that those Bakugan can't be revived. Why do you need a dead Bakugan for, Ren Krawler?"

"How much do you know about post-mortem, actually?" Ren picked up Hermia's little body. Titania's bit was also there; the tough metal sliver was easy to detect by touch in the ashes. "Have you come here to see more than others? Watch me, then! Did Neathian authorities do something like this?"

He might do it later; but could there be a better opportunity to test the BakuSmart Portable Laboratory kit and show Shun Kazami something that ninjas can't do? It was Ren's time to shine and he wasn't to underplay it. Keeping his moves in the best brawling style, Ren activated the BakuSmart menu and, as easy as brawlers used to call their Battle Gears and Mobile Assaults, summoned a laboratory worktop to place Hermia on, scanner screens, and a surgical laser cut.

"I thought that BakuSmart was but a 3D toy."

"It's not for me." Ren scanned the Bakugan body, displayed the lateral section and marked the ideal cutting line. Then, he guided the cutting tool carefully to separate Hermia's body in two. "I hope it's there. If it is, it has to be somewhere on the axis. Yes, I see it! I will need pincers." He called it from the tool section to take out of Hermia a metallic chip. When placed on the wortop next to Titania's remain, it had a slight color and shape difference but the general resemblance was striking.

"What is it? Is it the Bakugan heart?" Finally, Shun showed the interest.

"Hardly; not all Bakugan have it."

"Well, it might still be a heart."

Ren shook his head.

"No! Like they said, it contains no DNA. It is really something that Bakugan are wearing; except, they wear it inside. I remember having seen it in Kazarina's lab. She hated the thing and always tried to take it out of Bakugan. I guess it prevents from doing some DNA manipulations. She could get totally hysterical about it. They're not easy to detect, you know; they look just like a tougher section of Bakugan tissue."

"Can it help the girls anyhow?" Plitheon wanted to know.

Ren didn't want to lie to them after all they had said and done:

"I can't get Titania back. She's gone; but the fact that she was wearing the thing made me think that maybe I can help Hermia. The appliance was meant to kill only the weakest Bakugan; Hermia was hit by something else. Maybe it was because Hermia was wearing a similar chip and therefore she got affected. Let's see how she does without it."

Ren placed two parts of Hermia back together, specified the settings of laboratory tools, and took a deep breath. "I'll send an impulse to her DNA. Theoretically, it may revoke her."

They all watched in silence how the impulse sparks flied through the little body. It didn't seem to respond. Ren tried once again:

"Please."


	33. TTTT: Never Underrate the Ninja

One by one, Ren switched off screens and controls. There was no use to keep them on. Nothing happened. The little red Bakugan didn't live again. Actually, worse than that: its left side and right side came apart as soon as it was released from supporting tools.

"Now, you have it sliced." Shun stated in a dry voice.

Ren, head down, put what was left of Pyrus Bakugan into the napkin and wrapped it.

"I'm sorry. I know too little." He quietly said. "They kept me away from biology studies for some reason and I know nothing about DNA. They had databases in Kazarina's lab but now it's all locked up. Maybe Lena Isis could help. She worked as Kazarina's assistant for a while and did really well. That's why Kazarina saw her off."

"Have you finished? I guess." Both youngsters gasped with surprise as one more ninja emerged from behind of the column. Linus Claude's skills to be invisible and appear when expected less proved equal to Shun's to say the least. The fair Neathian was wearing unusually serious face. No wonder because he came with bad news:

"You two are under arrest for showing disrespect towards Royal Neathian remains. Please follow me, young men!"

Ren made a big deep sigh. He should see it coming. He was in Neathia again – and imprisoned again. Obviously, the history repeated itself. He would do what Linus said though; it was Shun who protested:

"What? It was an accident."

"We have authorities who are entitled to decide. You say that you're a Castle Knight, Shun Kazami. Then you should understand what discipline means. We have to obey traditions."

"I understand it's a bare formality." Shun's voice was calm even when he was mad. His face changed nevertheless; his eyes became fierce and slight blush covered the top of his cheeks. "We are talking about life and death of a Bakugan. What will happen to Hermia if we are arrested?"

Then, it was Linus who was under pressure and had to take a breath before giving them the answer:

"She will be burned. Reviving Bakugan by help of Kazarina's methods will be regarded as unnatural."

"I expected that." Shun snorted sarcastically. "You know what? We will disobey traditions, Linus Claude. We are not going with you."

Ren wanted to scream out, talk for yourself you freak. Please, arrest me, burn the damned Bakugan and let me live with white-dressed Neathians in general and their sweet Queen Fabia in particular ever after.

Alas, he said nothing; and the two ninjas continued to sort the things out.

"As a Castle Knight, you risk to be expelled." Linus Claude said slowly, looking at Shun like a tiger might look at a bear trespassing in his territory.

"First of all, I'm a Brawler. We are obliged to do what's right to help and support Bakugan, our partners. Neathians are a good-hearted nation but this time you're putting preconceptions above the good heart. If we can get this one Bakugan back to life – " Shun's voice broke down.

"Wait!" Ren couldn't let it happen. Shun Kazami was a pain in the ass but he was also a teammate; a former teammate but still. "Can we? Shun, you don't have to make your choice before we know for sure. It's still under the question if Hermia can be brought back and if Kazarina's methods will really be necessary. I need time to check. It might take a few hours or maximum a day. Linus, you're an authority, too. Can't you simply give us this time? We would come back and be under arrest then."

Shun nodded but Linus shook his head:

"Time's out. What's going on here can be seen on security cameras. Once I haven't brought you yet, the backup has been sent. You'll be arrested want or not."

He was right. Steps and voices were heard and silhouettes appeared at the back of the hall.

"Transportation!" Subterra Oberon shouted aloud. "We need a safe place, not Gundalia and not Neathia. We are going to New Vestroia!"


	34. TTTT: Battle for the First Shield

Grass was green, sunlit, and soft. Ren remembered wondering how those neat lawns of Bayview city might be for touch; he couldn't afford to test it then. He was on a mission and had to behave like a normal teen grown up playing in parks. Then, in a so much different place, he was laying face-down in the green baffled by the fact that it had none of the gardening smells known to him. It was so much like he felt regarding Fabia's hair – and this recollection made his stomach twist and pain jumped to his brain again. She had been so close and now she was so far all of a sudden and there were still so many things about her to discover by touch. Ren closed his eyes and tried to think negatively. Fabia didn't like him. She always criticized him. She played down everything that happened between them. She had called him emotionless, and bad, and evil. She labeled him the wrong person to kiss and every silly boy to roll with. He shouldn't want to know her any closer. Ren even made an effort to imagine her mad at him but the picture of Fabia he had in mind seemed to live its own life; it rather sat on the lawn smiling like an alien kitty-cat. Ren couldn't help thinking, if he was never to see her again, will this image stay with him forever? He sat up to shake away dreams and visions. Maybe he should think positively – just for change.

A lot of action had happened meanwhile that had brought him to this point. Subterra Oberon had opened the dimension door where Shun had jumped in and Ren was dragged into by his collar – he wasn't sure if it was Linehalt or Plitheon who did it – and before he even realized what was going on he was placed within a beautiful lakeside scenery in New Vestroia. Guess what, Linus Claude who had grabbed his hand in a desperate ninja move was also present to have a heated argument with Shun Kazami. Shun had told Linus to get lost. Linus had called Shun a stupid eighteen-year-old. Shun had said that Linus was an awfully morose chap in his thirties. Sure that there was only one way to find out who's right: a Bakugan brawl! So they did rumble on the beach a bit. Rubanoid had lost it quite convincingly to Jaakor; Linus could only admit that he was obviously in a different league and Shun had said, that's how it had become while fighting against Mechtogans and BakuNano. Then Rubanoid had suggested to do it the other way round and explained how the things were done in The Gamblers' Inn; of course they were to do it as well. It was decided to fight till the first full knockdown. Eventually Linus had won three rounds of three and suggested that Shun should gain some weight if he was serious about bringing down an equally trained taller and heavier person. Shun had said it would be all different if he was allowed to use his ninja weapons. Finally, Bakugan jury had put their heads together and in person of Subterra Oberon claimed that the overall score was one-one but, considering that New Vestroia was Bakugan territory, the victory was given to Shun and Jaakor.

Still panting, both brawlers sat then in the grass next to Ren.

"What are you going to do now?" Shun asked quite derisively and Linus retorted on a similar note:

"What if I'll do some talking, right? I bet you have no idea that you may never see Neathia again."

"Do I need permission to visit friends there?"

"There may be no chance to ask permission. Some people in Neathia want the First Shield restored."

"I only remember battling for the Second and the Third Shield." Shun snorted; his tone had changed to significantly less arrogant though.

"Well, the battle for the First Shield is what's going on now. That shield was used for camouflage. Our galaxy is situated in a middle of a nebula; the First Shield mirrored the stardust and luminescence effects in the way it made us invisible to all other worlds. That's how we lived in isolation until we unfortunately let a Gundalian spy in and they figured out how to invade."

Ren guessed that Linus was referring to Kazarina's mission to Neathia. Ren knew very little about it as it took place before Ren was let out of the underground and this mission was regarded as a secret of war anyway.

"If the First Shield will be restored, there will be no more contacts with Gundalia or Earth and no coordinates to travel." Linus continued. "We will simply disappear. That's what some part of Neathians want. Mag Mel's attack scared many; they think it is not safe to keep open the port to Gundalia and be in contact with other worlds."

"Fabia is still the Queen. She's the one to decide." Shun did his best to sound confident.

"I guess you have no idea that Fabia's political trend has been criticized quite a lot. She's adored by Neathians but they compare her to Serena who was always composed and had her every word or move premeditated. Fabia is a wild child and it has consequences. People don't take her seriously. She's under pressure personally, too. You know about Commander Jin, do you? Well, his parents are the opposition leaders. They are campaigning for the restoration of the First Shield and all aliens being kept out. You two actually gave them a good argument by demolishing the Royal Crematory."

"I don't believe this." Shun shook his head. "Neathians know we are friends."

"You have never been in politics, Shun." Ren sat up. "On your planet, you only do sports. You win your game, you show a friendly gesture, and you're a hero. In politics, you're a hero or zero according how politicians twist facts and make people believe them. I know it very well. For Gundalia and Neathia, Bakugan represent power that has a sense in politics and I am with a powerful Bakugan. Believe me, everything can happen."

Shun said nothing; he just frowned slightly more than usual. Linus had obviously finished his talking, too. Finally, Plitheon went ahead with his oppinion:

"Should we really be worried? Who needs Neathia after all?"

"Gundalia will end up into a civil war if Neathia will disappear from the map." Ren quietly said. "Nurzak is keeping his position only because of Neathian support. All other parties are waiting for their turn to fight it out. My friends will be caught on different sides and I don't want to go through this again."

"Shall we go back and take the blame?" Shun said aloud what they both were thinking.

"Be careful." Linus was less enthusiastic than he was obliged to be. "They can kick you out of Neathia for punishment and then turn on the shield or they can activate the shield while you're out already. This would make little difference. You should think what would really help. Politics is like a real war. You have to figure out how to win. Fabia and Serena will probably gain some time. Of course it looks bad, they will say, but the guys probably have a good explanation. Then, you better be damned political and compose that explanation before you go!"

"Sure." This time, Ren spoke for them both. "We've all got brain. All we need is to push ourselves a bit and think!"

That was what they were trying to do for some while and Ren had to admit he'd only been thinking about the slender waist of the young Queen. He took a look at the others. Shun was sitting on his heals by the waterline throwing pebbles into the water dreamy. Linus was laying on his back gazing to New Vestroia sky with no birds. Further in the valley, Bakugans were enjoying their full size lazing around and having a chat.

"It's not serious." Ren Krawler said. "Look at us! We're no politicians. Leave it to Ambassador Serena! We have to do our thing. We are here because we wanted more answers than Neathian authorities could give. All right then, let's find them! Titania dissolved into spare energy, Hermia got sliced, and the Royal Crematory was crushed to give us these chips that Bakugan were wearing. I am about to investigate what are they. Hopefully, all this mess will be worth it."


	35. TTTT: Discuss it Kazami Style

Ren Krawler honestly wanted all the best when he made it clear to others that the chances were good. Ren had a theory that some Bakugan were wearing chips to prevent genetic manipulations – it was still Kazarina's secret for them to discover were they really; but what else could those chips be for? – and he was sure that Sheen sisters would like this. That way, they might start a state funded program to chip all Bakugan, for example, and the opposition wouldn't have much to say. It was an absolutely politically correct wildlife conservation plan that was surely worth spilling some Royal ashes.

Except there was a problem: obviously, Ren Krawler and Shun Kazami could get along only if the chances were bad. No otherwise!

They were quiet and patient at start but it didn't last long. It all kicked off when Ren failed to make a call.

"It's weird." Ren tried to find an explanation. "The inter-galactic connections should work fine. There must be something wrong with this place."

Shun Kazami shrugged his shoulders:

"This place is what's fine. What if your great engineering skills are but another bluff?"

"I meant something else." Ren was too worried to get angry. "What is this place? Is it a planet? What kind of galaxy is this?"

"New Vestroia is a dimension as far as I know."

Ren exhaled a freshly swallowed swear word. Of course, UB signals couldn't get through then and the whole BakuSmart communication system was useless. They were perfectly locked up in a parallel space that didn't exist on the map and were in need of a dimension door to make a contact with other worlds! Ren regretted he didn't read that Barodius's book about inter-dimensional travelling; he decided to ask Sauros to make an electronic copy to get rid of the smell and then read it when he would get back to Gundalia. However, for that moment he just gave Shun a sarcastic answer to hide frustration:

"Great! We are isolated. Why should anyone want to live in a parallel world like this?"

"Well, there is a good climate. Certain communication problems are an easy price to pay for Bakugan to have their own sanctuary. For us, it's a perfect place where to release our Bakugan."

"Aw, say it. This is where you send Bakugan you don't need anymore because they're not good enough for the next level." Ren suddenly realized he was in position to get on Shun's nerve even without Fabia around. It instantly made him feel better; especially because he got that nerve. Shun reacted with quite untypical rant:

"What do you know about it? Do you know how it is to be a pro and return every season with a new partner and be ready to win again while sponsors want one thing and TV producers want something else and you become older while the audience is becoming younger? Do you think it's a sheer entertainment? I have been there four seasons and my place in the team has always been under question. You see, I'm not a cover image like Dan Kuso or a sponsor like Marucho Marukura. I've never had the strongest Bakugan despite that I'm a better sportsman than those two. I've seen other guys dropped and I've had to fight hard and my Bakugan partners have had too. They were happy to be released finally, believe me. It's a hard life."

"I'm sorry. Why don't you do something else if being a sports star is so miserable? They say there's always McDonalds." Ren sneered quite openly saying this.

"It's not your business. You better do your thing. Do something yourself instead of calling a friend." It was Shun's turn to get on Ren's nerve then. The Gundalian tried his best to give a calm answer:

"I already did what I could. My scanners show but a chip made of unknown material. They bear no information. Any Bakugan DNA has been cleared to the degree there isn't even the slightest bit of B-radiation left."

"Stop always blaming B-radiation! Your theory bullshit doesn't impress me at all."

That was a challenge! That definitely was a challenge and the next moment Ren was headlong into a heated discussion:

"A bullshit? You use technologies yourself. Do you call the research work that made them possible bullshit?"

"So what? Developing technologies is just a job. I don't think that scientists are wiser that other people. They simply talk more and mostly they talk nonsense."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my Science teacher told us that according to genetics we are all descendants of the same first-ever woman and then she threw me out of class after I asked who fertilized that mother then. I've been fed up with this at school. I remember was a little sad when my Mom died and then they all went around explaining what's wrong with me. Some said it's my genes and some said it's my upbringing and then the priest came and said it's because God made it that way. They had the whole variety of explanations that were all different and all equal because they were equally useless. I still was who I was and felt what I felt. The same is about technologies. They work. Who cares why? The least talking you do is the best."

Ren should listen and stop talking but no. Shun was playing down his importance. He couldn't leave it like that and he got personal:

"I can see why everybody put Dan Kuso above you. He's at least interested in what Bakugan are and where they come from instead of just using them."

Shun had probably thought about the subject because he retorted the answer:

"Does it make him any smarter? It doesn't change a thing. Once you're into brawling you play the game. You're given a Bakugan that has abilities and your opponent has one, too. These are rules. There's no time to question what Bakugan are or how comes they do what they do. Besides, Dan is the last person to question anything. That's why he repeats all the controversial stuff he's told like, Bakugan started from a big bang in Vestroia dimension and then Bakugan started from certain Code Eve that no one in Vestroia has heard about. And stop picking at me about using Bakugan. What did you do in Gundalia? Didn't you just use them?"

"Do you prefer Neathians who wanted to cremate a Bakugan with no CPR?" Ren started to get angry.

"No, I just wonder how it fits together in your head. You boast that you and your Bakugan are friends for life and then you admit you were trained to treat Bakugan as utility items."

"Why, I accepted it as a hypothesis." Ren was honest. "It was interesting. Do you know what your problem is, Shun Kazami? You're overfed by ready-made explanations. You don't know that even wrong hypothesis can teach you a lot. It makes you work your brain. For example, if Gundalian theory is wrong then why do we have no evidence of Bakugan ever giving birth, mating, or dying naturally? Bakugan have DNA, communicate, and have affections but they don't seem to have any social or family relations. They need a partner-operator to get up to something. They don't consume food or energy. Plus, they supply us with power and can survive incredible artificial procedures, leave alone what they go through in Bakugan battles."

"In Neathia, we think that we might be witnessing only one period in Bakugan life. Meaning, they have their beginning in some far-away place where they're about to return." Linus Claude had a word to say, too. "Anyway, we don't know much. I have been taught that Bakugan are powerful live beings that should be respected because we depend on them in many ways but they live on their own. Excuse me. Keep going!"

Once Linus wanted them to keep going, Ren decided to cut it short:

"We're going nowhere. Shun is an action man. He needs no theory. At least there's no question about his own genesis: those ninja tricks surely prove that Humans come from monkeys. I'd say in Shun's case monkeys must be pretty closely related."

"You better watch your mouth, Ren Krawler." Shun replied quietly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I offended your family." This time, Ren couldn't stop. "I'm ready to apologize. What are the opening hours at the Zoo?"

Shun didn't want to hit Ren. There was a degree of shock in Shun's eyes when his fist went up itself and effectively landed on Ren's nose so that the force threw young Gundalian flat down in a classical knockout pose. Shun obviously didn't mean to say what he said, too. The words just flied out of him:

"_And stop pawing Fabia!_"

Who could think that? Shun Kazami had lost his cool and, weird enough, it seemed that it had made Ren's day. Ren was about to laugh except he realized he was chocking with something liquid. That human form was annoyingly fragile: the blow had broken his nose and the blood was flowing inwards. Ren rolled over to let it out mixed with some nasty chuckle:

"Did you say pawing? Do you still think like an animal?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Ren couldn't see but he could imagine that Linus was holding Shun back saying this. "Leave it. Ren, what was that? What do you think you're doing?"

Ren coughed out more laughter.

"What, I'm kidding. It's a joke. We have fun. I'll regenerate. Shun knows."

Ren could see with the corner of his eye that Shun was rather pale. He looked like he was hurt more than Ren and it wasn't just about Shun's knuckles. Ren decided not to worry though and closed his eyes to shape-shift his nose back in place. He knew there would still remain a bright red mark on his face – and it would feel like bright red marks always did – but Ren didn't care. The fact that Shun could break his nose and he could laugh about it in Shun's face made him feel much better and no more inferior compare to Shun's ninja skills.

Ren was still relishing it as he felt the familiar touch of a full-sized Bakugan. Someone lifted him softly and it wasn't the purple-black palm of Linehalt's arm. It was another, bronze-yellow.

"Obey?"

"I've been listening to your conversation. We all heard it and I've made the decision." The magnificent half-beast half-knight Bakugan said, leveling Ren with his aurochs head. Those massive horns would surely make Nurzak's Sabator look like a young fawn in comparison. "I hope that you're fine now, Ren Krawler, because I need you fit and strong when you'll do the cut to check me for that chip. You need a chip that hasn't been cleared from all DNA and is possibly bearing information, right? And there's only one way how to get it. I'll tell you something, Ren. I don't know what Bakugan are, or, where we are going or coming from. I have no clear memories of my beginning or visions of my future. I only know that I have thoughts and emotions today. I think it's a normal state of being alive; but there's more. I've live here for what feels like an eternity when each day is exactly like yesterday or the day before yesterday. I have long waited for an adventure to go by. I've dreamt about great battles. Then Jesse came and spoke about something greater than that. He wanted us to tell people stories; to show them the miracles of the Universe. It didn't really go that way but then I met you. You're searching for knowledge that would make our today, the only thing we have, a little bit better for people and Bakugan. I guess being able to do that is the greatest miracle of the Universe and if we need to undertake some risk or suffer something on the way than it's worth it. It's worth more than the greatest battle won. What do you say? Will you give me the chance?"

"I guess I'll need you toy-size." Ren uttered quietly.

**The Writer says: I've learned that not just Readers but also Guests are visiting this site; one of them just wrote me a message asking if I can please write **_fabiaxshun_**. No, my Dear; I can't write **_fabiaxshun_** or any other **_xxx_** on demand because I only write truth. How comes that the truth has to manifest itself on a modest fanfic site? Well – no spoilers! It's part of the story that my devoted Readers will be told by time. For now, Readers and Guests, come back for more chopped-and-bolted Bakugan in the next chapter! **


	36. TTTT: The Hour

Counting time in Gundalia was a great big problem for those who wanted to do it; as it is easy to imagine, the majority didn't care. How to count time if there's no sun or stars within the sight? Nebula-luminosity colored darkness persisted and no day or night, winter or summer made a difference. For their daily needs, Gundalians had a simple solution. Being thoroughly military nation, they measured the day cycle in sentry shifts. For longer periods of time, they counted sentries and converted them into army subdivisions. However, as they had different starting points for their accounts, concepts of rather longsome phenomena mostly ended up in a mess. For example, nobody knew how old exactly Nurzak was; but for sure he had developed specific habits during the last few armies of time. He never went to bed. He used to read, see his subordinates and friends, or simply walk around in the castle until but a short while of the night sentry was left. Then he disappeared in his private rooms in the residential part of the building to have a short nap in a big armchair guarded by the loyal presence of Sabator.

It was so until the day and the hour when Nurzak entered his room to discover that his favorite chair was turned the other way round. It was only beginning: it moved away as its owner approached. Nurzak had installed the function himself; but who was operating it?

Next moment, the Prime Minister caught a glance thrown over the chair back by a pair of piercing yellow eyes.

"Ren Krawler. How did you get in?"

"The magic of Science! I hope you don't miss the security devices built in the armrests." Ren turned the chair the right way and sat up normally, looking tiny like a little kid in the large furniture piece. "I inspected them while waiting. They're interesting but dated. I guess you invented them during Barodius's reign to get protected in case he tried to arrest you or kill you in the silence of the night."

"You could get in but you won't get out as easy as that. You know it, Ren. You're not that naive." Nurzak's voice was impeccably calm and controlled. Once his chair was taken, he sat down on a stool. "Why are you here? Have you come to tell me another bluff? Do you think you can fool me twice?"

"I lied to you and you lied to me. Why can't we do it like in old good times? I wouldn't get Linehalt involved for the sake of equal chance. Subterra against Subterra only." Ren took out a bronzy-golden Bakugan ball. Obey was in a good shape despite that hours ago Ren needed the assistance of machine to guide the laser scalpel in his hand; he was trembling both because of doing a possibly fatal cut to a non-anaesthetized Bakugan and because of the truth he was about to face. Like always, he only got another link in the chain leading to the truth. The chip he got out didn't lay still. It reacted especially when Plitheon approached.

"It moves. Is it alive?"

"It's magnetic." Ren barely dared to breathe. "The chips we got from girls were demagnetized. I'll better return this one where it was because I'm afraid it gets demagnetized, too. Now when I know where exactly it is I'll try to continue examination while Obey keeps wearing it."

He had put it back and, apart from being magnetic, the chip seemed to help Bakugan regeneration a lot. There was no electric impulse needed to get Oberon back to life; but, in Gundalia, there were still other problems that prevented Bakugan from living to the fullest.

"We won't be able to battle because Bakugan won't come out of their balls, right?" Ren said, watching Nurzak persistently. "They did for a short while after Titania was killed. Isn't it amazing how much ambient energy a self-destructing Bakugan can release? Isn't it also why you gave me the tablet? If Bakugan were killed I would be to blame, not you, and the power crisis would be solved temporary. It looks very much like choosing the minor evil. However, I was too careful so you handed the tablet to Jesse."

Nurzak didn't say yes or no. He just grinned.

"You're underrating both me and yourself, Ren. I expected more from you."

"What more?" Ren rather hissed than said. "Did you want me to create a new Sacred Lamp? Well, maybe I can."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I misinformed you only because you weren't sincere to me." Ren leaned back in the chair. "If you'll answer my questions, I'll answer yours."

"Do you want the cards revealed? It only happens at the end of the game. My game is not over yet but yours might well be. You better show me what you have."

"How about one card of yours? What did you do to Sauros Gothem?"

That's what they had discovered when they moved to Gundalia to get back into BakuSmart connection range. Sauros didn't respond to Ren's call and there was an alarm message left by him; so they decided to go for some action. Which meant, Ren, Shun, and Linus entered via the ventilation gap and captured the UB tower like an Alpha Team consisting of united forces of Gundalia, Earth, and Neathia. It worked very well. Quick and quiet, they confined Nurzak's appointed UB tower operators; with all equipment within the reach, it was easy for Ren to program a nice B-laser ray cage for them. The captives had said that Sauros was arrested and Ren was no more in charge. Obviously, it was the hour to confront Nurzak – and obviously, Nurzak had been expecting Ren.

"What a coincidence! Nobody knows where Ren Krawler is. As soon as Sauros Gothem is imprisoned, Ren Krawler is sitting in front of me." Prime Minister said still with a self-content grin. "What do you miss about that stupid old servant who still warships Barodius?"

"Why, he's been narrating natural dimension openings all his life." Ren said, watching Nurzak persistently for the slightest sign of nervousness. "They say that naturally forming extra dimensions are typical for a defective Six-Element Galaxy. What if Gundalia is part of one, too? In the Galaxy War, all deceased planets were not destroyed by military force, right? What if the first shattered planet started a chain reaction? What if Sauros Gothem is able to predict when exactly the doomsday will come? He'd better stay in the UB tower."

"This is all only guessing." Nurzak said coldly but Ren could see sweat coming up on his brow. Nurzak was right, Ren was guessing; but something in his guessing had scared the Prime Minister very bad. "Sauros Gotham is in a very safe place. You'd better worry about yourself."

"You'd too. What if more details about the true fate of Kazarina's database will emerge?" Ren had prepared to meet his opponent. All spying capacity of UB tower had served him well to do this. They needed to know what Nurzak was up to and Ren had some ideas what to do. He was diplomatic enough not to tell Shun and Linus that he actually meant hacking Nurzak's BakuSmart to access his private files. He just said that he'd hack the security system. The files had to be deciphered though and they were short of time; so Ren went for the most secured object first and guess what it was.

"Thanks a lot for not letting me to go to Kazarina's lab." Ren could but say to Linus. "See those sensor blocks? Any visitor would be detected in a second. That's how Nurzak got us the previous time. That place is secured like the top military secret."

"Which is understandable: imagine what damage Kazarina's inventions could do if they go wide!" Shun Kazami said, addressing Linus, too. He kept avoiding looking at Ren and talking to him since their last spat.

"However, somebody was there and did the damage. Did I say that B-ray security systems deactivate local radiation but do not destroy it? In fact, they preserve it perfectly. In a place as B-secured as this, we might get a sight into an untouched crime scene as soon as I switch the safety program off." Ren got back to the keyboard to tune the spy-eye of UB radiation detector. "Bakugan brawlers leave their specific B-radiation everywhere. See those platinum white spots all around the controls? These are Kazarina's footprints and fingerprints."

"Wait, there are some else, not just those whites!" Linus leaned forward with interest.

"You bet. They're Nurzak's. No one else has such a foot size." Ren magnified the picture of brownish marks.

"He stood there when he was talking to us, remember?"

"But he didn't move, did he? He didn't go anywhere. There are traces back and forth. They've been left earlier but not long before the security system was activated. Otherwise they'd fade." Ren guided the spy-eye after the prints. "It seems he came from the passages that connect the lab to the ship-launching area."

"There are also Kazarina's footprints. They go one way only. Do they lead to the place where she died? She run to the ship and was intercepted by Nurzak. They had a swordfight. I can tell from their steps." Shun whispered. "Then she slipped into the sideway and met her death. These are red prints. So this is right. It was Gill who did it."

Ren tuned the detector until it displayed the whole picture of platinum white silhouette left by Kazarina's fallen body on the gallery floor. There were red footprints near it. There were also bronzy-brown.

"Nurzak followed Kazarina and took her up but he didn't go straight back to where Lumagrowl and Aranaut were fighting. He made an extra loop to the controls because he noticed something wasn't right."

"The red prints!" There were only few of them, some overlaid by brown.

"Gill obviously teleported himself there. Do you know what's that spot? The backup copy of whole Kazarina's research work was stored in that device. There were all data. The controls were then destroyed by laser blast that has universal radiation. I can't tell who did it. It might be Gill who hoped to blame Fabia or Nurzak who wanted to hide the fact of data theft." Ren went silent. It was all that UB detector was able to tell them; well, it already felt too much for them to have a good night sleep.

Ren was mistaking though if he expected Nurzak to get scared by this. The Prime Minister grinned again sarcastically, back in his comfort zone:

"Are you accusing me of being diplomatic? I am a politician. In our recent political situation, certain information would cause havoc or even lead to a revolt. Is it what you prefer to happen?"

"I'd prefer you to share information with people who work for you."

"What makes you think you're worth it? I have only heard boasting about a new Sacred Lamp and no proof thus far."

"You don't trust my words. Then, can I show you that I am in command with the principle that makes it work?"

"Go on."

"I need the Sacred Lamp to go on. The Embassy is DNA-scan protected in Neathian style." That was true; only few individuals were allowed. Ren wasn't listed anymore and Linus's powers of security boss were cancelled after he disappeared in the dimension gap so he couldn't help. "You have the access and you can grant me one. Come with me and I'll show you. I won't betray you. Remember, you still have Sauros Gothem."

Nurzak took a minute to think. The darkness in his eyes gave Ren goose bumps. It didn't look like the Prime Minister was optimistic about the offer in any way but then he said:

"All right. I'll give you a chance."

**The Writer says: That's what happened to the development of the plot while I was absent. Would you believe if I say I was kidnapped by Aliens? Well, I wasn't but I had to work hard to avoid them. (Looks over the shoulder) They might still be around so I can't guarantee my story updates in time. Stay tuned anyway! They can't stop me. They can only cause some temporary trouble!  
**


End file.
